El chico intrépido de los goggles y la pelirroja de gorro azul
by Genee
Summary: Adonde él iba, ella lo seguiría. Adonde ella iba, él la buscaría. Una promesa jamas dicha con palabras, las acciones lo decían todo, hasta que un día la distancia los puso en caminos separados, ¿podrían superar las adversidades a un nuevo desafío a su amistad?
1. La camisa azul de los recuerdos

_**El chico de los goggles y la pelirroja de gorro azul.**_

.

Capítulo I:

 _ **LA CAMISA AZUL DE LOS RECUERDOS.**_

.

.

En un día normal Sora y Taichi estarían fuera, bajo el sol y el cielo azul despejado. Estarían caminando sintiendo el viento hacerles remolinos en el cabello o corriendo juntos para ejercitarse mientras las gotas de sudor bajaban por su piel, haciendo cosquillas en el vientre y espalda. En un día normal, pudiera ser, que ella se enojara (pasajeramente) con él o que la hiciera reír tanto que acabaría echando por la nariz su batido de chocolate; Sora lo hubiera ayudado con un deber del colegio y Taichi le habría esperado que saliera de sus prácticas, fuera de las canchas de tenis. En un día normal habrían parado en un puesto de comida y pedirían dos tazones de ramen; se hubiesen despedido con un movimiento de manos en el cruce en Y que los despedía a diario, se dirían un «hasta mañana» con la certeza de que volverían a encontrarse en los pasillos del colegio al día siguiente. Se llamarían por teléfono a eso de las 21.00 hrs. y hablarían como si no se hubiesen visto en todo el bendito día.

Pero hoy no era un día normal. Hoy no paseaban o se reían. Se decían chistes, sí. Chistes que dejaban una sensación pesada sobre el pecho. Las despedidas, aunque fuesen por un período de tiempo no muy extenso, siempre costaban. Y hoy, no siendo un día normal, Taichi y Sora se despedirían.

Se encontraban en las puertas fuera del terminal 1. Yuuko, Susumo, Hikari y Yamato también estaban despidiendo a Taichi. Ligeramente ruborizado, este abrazaba a su madre que le pedía que se cuidara en el extranjero.

—No duermas con el cabello mojado, puedes resfriarte —le decía—. Tampoco hables con extraños...

—¿Qué? —replicó el hijo en tono burlón—. ¿Acaso tengo doce años? Además, ¿esperas que pase seis meses sin hablar con nadie? Allá todos son extraños para mí.

Yuuko le hizo caso omiso a las ocurrencias de su hijo, lo abrazó mucho más fuerte, no sabía cómo podría dejarlo, despedirse de su primogénito, que se iba tan lejos.

—Por favor, cuídate. Portate bien. No te confíes mucho, sabes que siempre piensas que todo el mundo es tu amigo y puede que muchos se aprovechen de ello. Te echaré mucho en falta.

El muchacho asintió, el tono preocupado de su madre calaba en él, profundo. No podía simplemente escapar de los sentimientos a flor de piel con uno de sus chistes, pero tampoco podía decir palabra que no delatara el temblor en su voz. Desde que tuvo uso de razón, su madre siempre estuvo allí, pero luego de abordara el avión estaría a kilómetros de distancia de ella, solo, completamente a su suerte. Imposible negar que tenía miedo a lo desconocido, pese a que pudiera excitarlo también.

«Pasajeros con destino a Alemania, por favor, acudir al terminal 1»

—Debo irme, mamá.

Yuuko volvió a asirse al cuerpo de su hijo y luego se alejó. Hikari tomó el turno para apretujar las costillas del hermano mayor.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó. La hermana era de pocas palabras y veia las despedidas como lo que eran: una nueva oportunidad para reencotrarse. Por lo que optó por usar el sentido humorístico del mayor—. ¿Puedo quedarme con tu habitación?

Solo porque se hubieron despedido la noche anterior, no demoró aun más el abrazo... Pero quería hacerlo. Hikari podía ser a veces una lata; sin embargo era su hermana más pequeña, la única, la que actuaba bajo complicidad con él cuando hacia algo imprudente y a la que protegía, incluso de sus padres. ¿Cómo podía olvidar las veces en que cambiaron las sábanas de la cama o este se echó la culpa porque Hikari se hacía «pís» mientras dormía?

Sonrío suave, pasó la mano por la cabeza de la menor y frotó, revolviendo sus castaños oscuros.

—Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy graciosa. ¿Sabes? No me iré por tres año, Hikari...

—Eso espero, voy a extrañarte estos seis meses.

Susumo y Yamato fueron más prácticos, una palmada y un «nos vemos pronto» era suficiente para los hombres recios y machos alfas que pretendían ser, –tomando en cuenta que dos días antes, el bajista y el futbolista tomaron un par de cervezas que habían robado de Susumo con la idea de brindar por las nuevas oportunidades que a ambos se les presentaban.

Sora se acercó, algo recelosa, realmente esta sería la verdadera despedida y no las típicas charlas de los últimos días cargadas de nostalgia prematura; odiaba que todo el mundo estuviera allí, de pie observando, como ella estuvo haciéndolo antes.

—Espero que todo salga bien —comentó. Ni ella podía creer que estuviera siendo tan distante en su despedida.

Cabía la posibilidad que el intercambio de estudio rindiera frutos y que Taichi extendiera su estadía en aquél país lejano. Taichi jugaba muy bien al fútbol y le apasionaba, razón de sobra para creer en que podía lograr hacerse camino lejos de casa.

—No seas tonta —dijo él, amagando una sonrisa que se extendió por todo su rostro—. Me iré por seis meses y ¿eso es lo que me dirás?

—¿Esperabas llanto y lágrimas? —Cortó en seco, sonriendo para mitigar la rudeza de sus palabras.

Taichi echó una rápida mirada a su madre que lloraba como si Taichi sería operado de apendicitis en lugar de irse, al menos fue la idea que cruzó por la cabeza del muchacho. Negó rotundamente: Bastaba ya de lágrimas.

—Aquí es donde me dices que acabas de darte cuenta que me amas y te tiras en mis brazos, pelirroja —bromeó sin detenerse a pensar en que sus palabra arrancarían arreboladas en la piel de Sora—. ¿No es lo que pasa en todas las películas de mejores amigos que se despiden en un terminal?

Sora le golpeó en el pecho, Taichi aprovechó la oportunidad de cogerla por la mano y acercarla a un abrazo. No se resistió. Sora se reaguardó en él, intentando no pensar en que los demás los observaban. Seis meses los separaban del siguiente abrazo y ella no se privaría por «los que dirán».

—Yamato no te confesó su amor —susurró, podía escuchar los latidos ritmicos del otro—. También es tu mejor amigo.

—¡Ohhh! Yamato lo hizo, anoche, no estabas allí, pero lloró como Magdalena y quiso enrollarse conmigo. Es el efecto que causo, estoy acostumbrado a sus acciones homosexuales.

—¿No estarás hablando de ti?

—¡¿Eh?!

Ella reviró los ojos ocultando la risa que se escapaba de sus labios como agua escurriéndose por los dedos. Aspiró hondo del perfume y olor personal de Taichi. No podía creer que pasaría medio año sin poder sentir sus abrazos o sin percibir su aroma cada mañana en el encuentro frente al portal del instituto. Tampoco era que vivieran abrazándose a diario; sin embargo, había imaginado que sería como pintarse las uñas de las manos: solo entonces, una vez las pintaba todas y no podía hacer uso de sus manos, se daba cuenta de lo importante que eran estas, incluso en las tareas más simples como el de rascar una mejilla.

La lengua e instinto maternal de Sora se disparó. Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás (—Taichi todavía la rodeaba con los brazos— y le acomodó el cuello de la camisa, hasta ese momento torcida.

—Dicen que hace frío en Alemania, abrígate. Sé que no hablas alemán, así que lleva un mapa siempre contigo, eres muy distraído y sueles perderte con facilidad —Sora se apartó del abrazo y cogió un papel doblado dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Lo que me recuerda, toma esto.

Taichi lo tomó y desdobló el papel, se encontró con unas letras escritas en otro idioma, dibujos en cada lado de las palabras que no se leían de arriba hacia abajo, sino de izquierda a derecha.

—Para que salgas de apuros —explicó la muchacha—, mira, aquí (donde está el inodoro dibujado) preguntas por un baño público. En este otro está la dirección del instituto donde te quedarás, aquí —señaló otro punto en el papel—, pides amablemente que te indiquen en dónde está un restaurante económico, tienes que ahorrar mucho...

—Ya, ya, ya —interrumpió riendo—. Entiendo el resto... pero —Yagami enarcó una ceja, confundido—. ¿Cómo es que aprendiste a escribir en alemán?

—Koushirou me ayudó —Sora se sonrojó—. He estado aprendiendo un poco del idioma. Así que si te pierdes —Cogió la mano de Taichi y volvió a mostrarle las indicaciones escritas en el papel—. Aquí está mi número de teléfono. No dudes en llamar y yo te ayudaré a seguir indicaciones. Seré tu traductora, pero procura no llamar para que te ayude con tonterías.

Taichi dijo, entre sorprendido, serio y contento por las molestias que su amiga se tomó, lo siguiente:

—Sin duda eres la mamá del grupo, Sora. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Sora perdió todo rastro de timidez, se arrojó en los brazos de su mejor amigo y lo apretó tan fuerte que sus propios brazos dolieron. Aspiró hondo, embriagándose de su olor por última vez hasta dentro de seis meses.

—Tengo algo para ti —Taichi musitó al pie de su oreja.

Cogió el bolso de mano y sacó de él una bolsa de papel anaranjada, horriblemente arrugada.

—Solo podrás abrirlo una vez estés sola. Supongo que te daría vergüenza que todos lo miraran. Es... Para que no me olvides.

Sora cogió el obsequio.

—Funcionas al revés —dijo—. Debería ser yo la que te entregue un presente.

—Si no fuera así de fantástico, no te hubieras enamorado de mí.

—¡Basta de decir ese chiste tonto! ¡baka! —sonrió.

«Ultimo llamado a los pasajeros con destino a Berlin. Por favor, abordar el avión por el terminal 1»

—Creo que ya no puedo estirar más el tiempo —Taichi echó un rápido repaso a los rostros de sus familiares y amigos—. Cuidalos, por favor —susurró.

Sus labios, fríos por el aire acondicionado del aeropuerto, tocaron la mejilla de Sora.

El muchacho se despidió con la mano del resto y pronto se perdió por el anden que lo llevaría hacia el avión y este a un nuevo país.

A pesar de que no había nada más por hacer o decir en ese lugar, la familia y amigos del joven aguardaron en silencio con la vista perdida en la mampara donde se vio a Taichi por última vez.

.

Sora se echó sobre el futón. Tendría que ir al día siguiente al instituto, sabiendo que no sería lo mismo sin él. Se dijo que pronto se acostumbraría a la idea, mientras tanto era una vorágine de nostalgia que no la dejarían en paz ni en sueño.

Recorrió las fotografías dispersas en su dormitorio. ¿Acaso podrían haber más imágenes suyas y de sus amigos, de SU amigo y ella? Fijó la atención en la bolsa naranja sobre el escritorio de espalda a la ventana.

El silencio reinaba, el papel crijiendo al ser rasgado, Sora cogió entre sus manos la tela suave de algodón que había sacado del envoltorio. Llevó la camisa a su rostro y aspiró... pura esencia Taichi.

No hubo tiempo, tan siquiera, de pensar en lo bochornoso que resultaba que él se diera cuenta de los pensamientos de Sora dirigidos hacia esa camisa y su aroma. Taichi era un tonto distraído pero atento a los detalles que importaban.


	2. Todas las noches al teléfono

Capitulo II:

 _ **TODAS LAS NOCHES AL TELÉFONO**_.

Sora arrojó el bolso con su equipamiento de tenis en la entrada de la casa, se sentó en el escalón y quitó los deportivos de sus pies. Al entrar por la puerta anunció su llegada, su madre no estaba en casa, eso lo supo mucho antes de entrar al edificio, lo había soltado por costumbre. Fijó la vista en el reloj de la pared, el «tic-tac» que marcaban los segundos absorbió todos sus pensamientos como un vórtice que sale de la nada y de repente. Contaba los segundos uno tras otro, cansada, su día había sido agotador, demasiadas horas.

Y no tenía a su mejor amigo divertido al lado para hacerlos más dinámicos, al menos soportarlos.

Dos meses pasaron y seguía teniendo el reflejo de que un Taichi la molestaría en cada clase. Sus puestos estaban uno detrás del otro y él, teniendo la ventaja de la visibilidad de ella, se las arreglaba para distraerla. Sonrió nostálgica. Recordó la vez en que Taichi había caído en una ensoñación, envolvía el pelo de Sora en su dedo índice mientras el profesor, parado a un lado de su asiento, lo llamaba incesantemente, pero Taichi ni cuenta se daba de él. Toda la clase se echó a reír. Ella, por otro lado, se tiñó de sonrojos al verse envuelta en la escena que presenciaron todos. Al salir de clase lo sermoneó y este, buscando su perdón, a la hora del almuerzo le llevó una bolsa de pan de jengibre, pan rellenos de chocolate y soda de cerezas, los favoritos de Sora.

¿Hace cuanto de ello y por qué lo recordaba? Porque seguía volteando durante las horas de clases para hablar con un puesto vacío.

Tomó impulso y fue hasta el refrigerador, cogió una botella de té frío y se dirigió a su habitación. Se duchó y cambió de ropa a una más cómoda. Estaba estudiando para su exámen de inglés del día siguiente cuando escuchó el timbre del teléfono sonar.

Levantó la bocina del teléfono de su habitación, una extensión de la línea principal.

—«Moshi moshi» —La voz del otro lado del teléfono era infantil y enérgica—. ¿Cómo está, señora Takenouchi, se encuentra Sora?

Comúnmente quien atendía las llamadas era Toshiko, por lo que la costumbre hacía que Taichi diera un saludo mecánico, hasta sonaba ensayado, pero era natural como todo en él.

—Tonto. Hablas conmigo. ¿Cómo va todo?

— _¡Sora! —_ La mención de su nombre, su voz, la alegría que no pretendía ser disfrazada le removieron los vellos de los brazos a la muchacha—. _Sora, Sora. ¡Adivina! Esta tarde salimos a pasear por los alrededores, los muchachos y yo fuimos a un restaurante de comida rápida buenísimo, pero de camino al instituto nos perdimos (todos somos extranjeros y no hablamos el idioma) ¡creimos que ibamos a morir antes de dar con la dirección! Pero llevaba conmigo tu lista de ayuda en caso de emergencia (o como los muchachos y yo le llamamos: LAECDE, por sus siglas) y se la mostramos a un transeúnte quien amablemente nos escoltó al instituto. ¡Fui el héroe de la noche! Como recompensa, mañana tendré el almuerzo gratis. ¡Todo gracias a ti!_

La muchacha lo escuchaba hablar y hablar. Era lo usual, Taichi tenía muchas más anécdotas para contar. Sora pensaba que nada de su día era digno de hacerlo. ¿Qué podía decirle, que había ido a ver a Yamato ensayar y que, mientras él lo hacía ella estaba cumpliendo con sus deberes del colegio en una mesa alejada del sonido de los instrumentos? Pudiera ser que le comentara sobre su salida al centro comercial con Mimi, lejos a ello, ¿qué más diría? Claro, podía comentarle también sobre el dibujo del paraguas con sus nombres escrito debajo de él, una burla de una compañera que en el curso pasado se le hubo confesado a Taichi pero este la rechazó y ella, sufrida y vengantiva, prefirió echarle la culpa a Sora por ser quien robaba más horas de su vida que cualquier otra chica, incluida Hikari, la hermana menor, que iba en un instituto diferente. No. No podía contarle aquello. Taichi enfurecería y, quizás pudiera sonar dramático y exagerado, pero podía verlo coger el primer avión a Tokio para darle golpetazos a todos los involucrados en la broma; nunca lo había visto golpear a una chica, cabía la posibilidad de que jamás lo hiciera por lo que la idea de que inocentes se vieran afectados rondaba por su cabeza. ¿Y si golpeaba a Yamato por no salir a defenderla?

Abrió los ojos tanto que las pupilas se le contrajeron haciéndolos ver más grande de lo habitual.

— _¡Eh! ¿Sora? ¿Me estás oyendo?_

Negó ante la fantasía de un Taichi y Yamato peleando por tonterías que la involucraran a ella.

—Pues, supongo que la invitación se extendería hasta tu regreso —retomó la conversación. Recostó el hombro en el marco de la ventana, miraba la ciudad llena de luces y sonidos extraños—. Como soy la causante, me debes un almuerzo.

— _No dudas en sacar ventajas y dinero que no tengo de toda situación, eh_ —Casi pudo verlo achicar los ojos fastidiado.

Sora se echó a reír, cambiando un poco el tema.

—¿Adivina qué llevo puesto? —Era la primera vez que intentaba decírselo. La sola idea siempre la sonrojaba. Llevaba días queriendo decírselo, pero siempre se retraía al último momento.

Lo escuchó tragar pesado, capaz y solo eran ideas suyas.

— _¡Qué sexy_! —exclamó. Se percibía el tinte burlón en su voz—. _No sabía que ya jugábamos estos juegos. Me gusta que te pongas así de pícara, pelirroja._

Sora enrojeció seis veces más que cualquier sonrojo que en su vida hubiera cogido.

—¡TAICHI! —regañó exasperada. La bocina pudo resbalar de su mano empapada en sudor.

«Idiota. Mil veces idiota. ¡Taichi baka!»

El otro soltó una carcajada fuerte.

— _Me la pusiste fácil_ —dijo, menguando la risa escandalosa—. _No te preocupes, sé lo que llevas puesto._

—Ya no importa. Eres un ridículo. No deseo que digas nada.

— _Solo bromeaba, Sorita. Mira, si te hice enfadar, retracto mis palabras. Lo siento, ¿sí?_

—Ya.

— _Bien_.

—Imbécil.

— _Tambien te quiero. ¡No sabes cuanto me haces falta!_

El pecho de Sora se infló antes de explotar en frenéticos latidos.

—Pensé que... —Demasiado insegura para preguntar. Mucho más cobarde por no querer escuchar una respuesta diferente a la que deseaba.

Como la muchacha no continuó la idea que hubo soltado, Taichi llenó el resto de la frase.

— _¿Te había cambiado por Carlos?_

—¿Carlos?

— _Sí,_ El pollo _. ¿Lo recuerdas? Estoy segura de que en otra vida conocí un pollo llamado Carlos por eso El pollo se apoda así. [2]_

—Sé de quien me hablas. No es eso, yo...

No. No era porque estaba con otros amigos. Ella quería estar en Alemania, tomar de sus cervezas, visitar los lugares más bonitos y atrayentes, caminar por las calles nocturnas de un país extraño, verlo reír y tomar su mano en un viaje juntos. Estaba celosa pero no de Taichi, sino de aquellos que estaban disfrutando de los paseos junto a él. Quería ser parte de sus recuerdos. Siempre fueron ellos dos. No se imaginaba un hecho del pasado que no tuviera a Taichi de por medio.

Pareció ayer cuando descubrió que su sombrero favorito había sido vomitado en la fiesta de uno de sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol, se enojó mucho, más al descubrir que había sido Taichi. Recordó también el viaje a Okanto donde se extraviaron porque Taichi había dicho que conocía un atajo para ahorrar tiempo y visitar más lugares; su profesor los regañó desde que los encontraron hasta llegar a Odaiba, por su culpa, más tarde de lo esperado; pero según Taichi valió la pena ya que comieron tantos dulces que no les quedó espacio para la cena. A su mente cayó la anécdota de la vez en que la ayudó a saltar de aquél risco, tenía miedo, contemplaba las posibilidades de romperse el cuello o un brazo, sus compañeros se reían de ella porque era cobarde por ser una chica, por lo tanto no merecía estar en el grupo de varones con ellos, pero Taichi la cogió de la mano y le sonrió, juntos saltaron al agua; nadie pudo llamar cobarde a Sora Takenouchi de regreso de la excursión y todo porque un niño revoltoso le brindó de su valor. Incluso en aquella obra de teatro llevada a cabo en el instituto de Hikarigaoka en el primer año, donde Taichi fue el árbol número tres y ella el dos —se divertío tanto porque al menos ella tenía una línea y él ninguna, lo que picaba al niño–; se rieron hasta quedar sin aire cuando Akemi se inclinó y su pantalón se rasgó en la retaguardia delante de toda la audiencia, incluso Sora que no quiso reír lo hizo a todo pulmón; Taichi lloraba de lo gracioso que el gordito pretencioso –el mismo que los quiso humillar por tener el protagonicode la obra y ellos apenas y aparecerían– sufriera tan alegre accidente, por lo que para ella fue inevitable no imitar su risa.

No solo en los buenos recuerdos estaba él, también en los más desafortunados. Inseparables fueron siempre. Adonde él iba, ella iba, adonde ella iba, él iba.

Ya no era así y eso le molestaba.

Bajó el tono de voz, enrollando el cordón del teléfono en su dedo, cambió el tema. Lo menos que deseaba era hacerlo sentir mal.

—Llevo puesta tu camisa azul, la de estrellas doradas que me dejaste antes de irte.

— _Lo sé._

—Espero devolvértela pronto.

— _Cuidala mientras tanto. Es mi camisa de la buena suerte_.

—¿Por qué...? —Sora frunció el ceño, no tenía sentido—. Debiste llevártela si crees que la...

Taichi la interrumpió.

— _Nada de eso. Estoy repotenciado mi buena fortuna. Antes de irme fui al templo a ver mi suerte (mamá me obligó) y me salió que tendría poca. No suelo nunca tener ese tipo de predicciones, por lo que me vi forzado a repotenciarla._

—¿Dejándola en Japón?

— _No. La estoy combinando, eres mi pelirroja de la buena suerte._

—¿Tu qué?

— _Lo que escuchaste. En cierto modo te utilizo para que me envíes buenas vibras. Eres como una antena de WiFI. ¡Y funcionó! Estoy recibiendo tu suerte ¡Toma eso, Dios de los infortunios_!

—Taichi...

Ambos lados de la línea telefónica permanecieron en silencio, salvo por sus respiraciones, no había nada más que escuchar. Parecía que solo aquello bastaba. Saber que el otro esperaba al otro lado de la línea...

— _Sabes..._ —Taichi susurró, tan bajo que Sora creyó lo había imaginado—. _Quisiera que..._

Se escuchó un golpe fuerte que lo hizo callar de inmediato. Ruidos externos entraban de un solo golpe a la habitación. Se escucharon risas, voces varoniles y escandalosas. Los compañeros de habitación de Taichi habían regresado de cenar.

— _Rayos..._ —farfulló el otro.

El inglés de Sora era bastante oxidado, pero alcanzó a entender como los demás fastidiaban a Taichi.

Se reía al escucharlos tomarle el pelo.

— _¿Estás hablando con tu novia otra vez, Yagami?_

— _No es mi novia, es mi..._ —No lo dejaron terminar.

– _¿Es la rubia bonita que vi la otra vez en tu móvil? —_ preguntóuno de ellos.

— _Sora es pelirroja –_ Taichi respondió en seco.Y Sora pensaba en cuantas chicas, que Taichi pudiera tener en su teléfono, eran rubias.

– _¿Quién es la de la guitarra? —_ preguntó otro chico de voz afilada _–. Yagami, eres todo un Don Juan._

— _¿Hablas de Yamato? —_ Sora contuvo la risita. Taichi se exasperó _–. ¡Yamato es un chico!_

– _¡¿Qué?! Es más guapo que todas mis hermanas._

— _Cualquiera es más guapo que todas tus hermanas» —refutó otro amigo de Yagami._

– _¡Oye, respeta! Aunque sea cierto... No importa. ¿Por qué los japoneses guapos parecen chicas? Mi hermana mayor es fan de las bandas pop japonesas..._

— _Ya dejen de sabotearme —pidió Yagami, con voz cansada—. ¿No ven que estoy al teléfono?_

«Como todas las noches» coreó el grupo.

Pronto sus amigos comenzaron a hacer sonidos de succión, a lanzar besos y a abalanzarse sobre Taichi —Sora lo sabía porque escuchaba sus voces muy cerca de la bocina—. Se suponía que imitaban las babosidades de un novio al habla con su novia. Sora no comprendió al principio por qué se comportaban así, no era la primera vez que alguno fingía voz de chica, inventaba una novia ficticia para Taichi que lo llamaba _para enrollarse en la cama_ o fingían ser de esas novias celosas que le armaba un lío porque hablaba con otra chica. El humor de los extranjeros era extraño, Taichi le había dicho en ocasiones pasadas que era una forma de juego, una manera de estrechar la confianza entre ellos, por raro que pareciera. Ella seguía sin comprender por qué se tomaban tantas libertades, pero al final, cuando lo pensaba mejor, sonreía. Al menos él tenia buena compañía, era mejor que estar solo, extrañando cada segundo su hogar; ysi lo miraba detenidamente, eran del tipo de personas que Taichi querría a su lado: bromistas y transparentes.

— _¿Sora?_ —llamó Yagami.

— _Taichi, mi amor_ —interrumpió uno de los amigos.

— _¿Me escuchas? —_ volvió a intentarlo, pese al barullo.

— _Taichi guapo_ , —intercedió otro muchacho, el de la voz afilada—... _¿has visto mi tanga?_

Taichi se alzaba por sobre la voz.

— _Tengo que irme ya. (¡Puedes quedarte quieto!). Los chicos se han puesto algo intensos..._

—¿A quien llamas chico, japones insensible?

— _¿Mañana...?_ —prosiguió Taichi—. _Pero qué... (Oye, Carlos, no es necesario que me beses, ¿sabes?) Hablamos, Sora, esto se ha descontrolado_.

—Cuidate, ¿Sí? Hasta... que volvamos a hablar.

Lo ultimo que alcanzó a escuchar fue un: «Vamos a jugar un juego nocturno».

Y toda conexión con Taichi se hubo esfumado.

Sora colgó el teléfono, todavía acariciándolo, miró las luces de la ciudad.

Durante un segundo el mundo le pareció que cogía su rumbo natural. Los engranes encajaban a la perfección dispuestos a poner todo en marcha sin problemas. Por un segundo sintió que al día siguiente, al llegar al colegio, tropezaría con él y todo seria igual. Tras el sonido intermitente de la llamada finalizada, el cause de lo que debía ser normal se perdió, devolviendola a la realidad.

—Solo quedan cuatro meses —Se dijo y soltó el teléfono.

Sus pasos resonaron por toda la habitación. Arrastró la silla del escritorio y tomó asiento. La punta del lápiz rasgó el papel y Sora se concentró en volver a su rutina de estudio.

.


	3. No me olvides

Capitulo III:

 _ **NO ME OLVIDES.**_

 _ **.**_

 **[Juev. 23 de agosto. 11:00 hrs] Taichi** **Yagami** : _¡Tuve una pesadilla! Anoche soñé que estaba en un campo de girasoles. Te estaba buscando pero no te encontraba. Tenía miedo porque un payaso de sonrisa rota me perseguía. Taylor Switt también estaba allí. ¡Fue espantoso! ¿Qué crees que signifique?_

 **[Juev. 23 de agosto. 11:30 hrs] Yamato Ishida:** ¿ _Qué parte del sueño fue una pesadilla? Taylor está buenísima y las sonrisas de los payasos son horribles, que estén rotas es una mejoría. ¡Oh, espera! Ya entendí, tuvo que ser horrible buscarme y no encontrarme._

 **[Juev. 23 de agosto. 11:32 hrs]. Taichi Yagami** : _¡Maldito! ¡El mensaje era para Sora!_

* * *

 **[Juev. 23 de agosto. 12:15 hrs] Sora Takenouchi** : _No sé qué puede significar, Taichi. ¿Cuándo hice el curso de interprete de sueños? Estoy almorzando pero podemos hablar. ¿Cómo va tu día?_

 **[Juev. 23 de agosto. 12:17 hrs.] Taichi baka** : _¡Que lo disfrutes! Voy saliendo a una sesión con la fisioterapeuta. Es de rutina. ¿Hablamos más tarde?_

 **[Juev. 23 de agosto. 20.41 hrs] Sora Takenouchi:** _¿Olvidaste llamar?_

 _¿Desea borrar este mensaje? Mensaje borrado._

* * *

 **[Mart. 28 de agosto. 7:30 hrs] Sora Takenouchi:** _Buenos días. Espero que estés desayunando balanceado y comiences a abrigarte. El otoño en Berlín para este año será muy frío, lo leí en internet, ¡no vayas a resfriarte! ¿Cómo van las clases de alemán? Con suerte, y sobre todo estudio, no requeriras el LAECDE pronto. ¡Ánimo en tu día!_

 **[Mart, 28 de agosto. 8:05 hrs] Taichi baka:** _Buenos días. Comencé mi día hace muchas horas, las prácticas de la madrugada dejaron de ser una pasada al décimo día. El alemán allí va, sigue sin servirme (sé decir «Vete al diablo» y «Necesito un baño, ¡urgente!»), el frío todavía no llega, quedan más días de sol. Por lo pronto iré a ducharme que tengo un partido dentro de dos horas. ¡Envíame tu suerte!_

* * *

 **[Mier. 06 de septiembre. 17:59 hrs]. Taichi baka:** _Escucha, tengo algo que contarte. He conocido a alguien genial._

 **[Mier. 06 de septiembre. 18:05 hrs] Sora Takenouchi:** _¿Una chica?_

 **[...] Taichi baka** : _No, un chico. ¡Claro que es una chica! Es auxiliar de fisioterapeuta. Comenzó la carrera este año. Es muy linda: ojos azules, súper blanca y pelirroja, ¡más pelirrojo que el tuyo! Hemos estado hablando, sabe mucho de fútbol, quiere trabajar en la selección nacional de acá._

 **[...] Sora Takenouchi:** _Yo sé mucho de fútbol también._

 _¿Dese borrar este mensaje? Mensaje borrado._

 **[...] Sora Takenouchi** : _¿Te gusta?_

 _Mensaje borrado._

 **[...¡ Sora Takenouchi** : _¿Eso quiere decir que ya tienes planes para casarte y vivir para siempre en Alemania?_

 **[...] Taichi Baka** : _No. Quiere decir que solo me gusta. No he planeado todavía cuantos hijos tendremos o cómo se llamarán._

 **[...] Sora T** : _Pero lo acabas de pensar. Seguro es súper linda en el sentido extenso de la palabra. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que te gustó de verdad una chica?_

 **[...] Taichi B** _: Cuando íbamos en quinto año de secundaria._

 _Mensaje borrado._

 **[...] Taichi B:** _¡Ey! Espero que no estés insinuando que me gustaba Yamato._

 **[...] Sora T:** _¿Me privaras del deseo de verlos emparejados, aunque sea en mi imaginación?_

 **[...] Taichi B:** _No. No me molesta que me imegines con Yamato. Es muy guapo. Sin duda seré la envidia de las chicas de tu imaginación._

 **[...] Sora T:** _*Rueda en el piso de la risa* Eres demasiado tú. Nee, ¿piensas invitarla a salir?_

 **[...] Taichi B** _: ¿A Yamato? No creo que le gusten las relaciones a larga distancia._

 **[...] Sora T:** _No, me refiero a tu chica de ensueños_.

* * *

 **[Sáb. 09 de septiembre. 03.09 hrs]. Taichi B:** _¿Cómo se dice «ya no soy un niño» en alemán?_

 **[Sáb. 09 de septiembre. 03.12 hrs] Sora T:** _¿Esto es una broma? ¡¿Son las tres de la madrugada?! No quiero recordarte a tu madre a esta hora. ¿Qué hablamos sobre preguntar idioteces?_

 **[Sáb. 09 de septiembre. 03.13 hrs] Taichi B** _. Sora, intento decirte algo... Pero tienes razón, es demasiado tarde. Descansa._

* * *

 **[Lun. 11 de septiembre. 11.11 hrs] Taichi B** _. Las clases de geometría son demasiado aburridas. Mi tutor dice que debo aprender y sacar buenas notas o me regresan antes de tiempo a Japón. Sonará extraño, pero no deseo acelerar el regreso. ¿Eso me convierte en un mal hijo, amigo, japonés?_

* * *

 **[Juev. 14 de septiembre. 14.22 hrs]. Sora T** _. Como mi mejor amigo que eres, mereces enterarte por mí y no por terceros: Estoy saliendo con un chico, es menor que yo... pero me gusta. Lo conocí en un partido de fútbol, jugó contra nuestra preparatoria el mes pasado. Nos estuvimos escribiendo desde entonces y hace algunos días que hemos estado saliendo. Es extraño, ¿no?_

 **[Juev. 14 de septiembre. 14.32 hrs] Taichi B.** _Supongo que es natural que te interesen otros chicos. Felicidades._

* * *

 **[Vie. 22 de septiembre. 19.33 hrs.] Taichi B.** _¿Ya olvidaste a tu mejor amigo?_

 **[Vie. 22 de septiembre. 19.35 hrs.] Sora T** _. Nunca, he estado ocupada. ¿Puedes llamarme ahora?_

 **[Vie. 22 de septiembre. 19.35 hrs.] Taichi B** _. Estoy fuera con mi novia. ¿Más tarde?_

 **[Vie. 22 de septiembre. 19.37 hrs.] Sora T.** _Ok. Solo no me olvides._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Notas de autor:_

 _Sin mucho que decir, solo que amodoro escribir en este formato._

 _¡Gracias por leer! Besos._


	4. Gato encerrado

Capitulo IV:

 _ **Gato encerrado**_.

.

.

Los exámenes del primer período de los del segundo año de preparatoria llegaban a su fin. Caras largas y ojerosas se paseaban por los pasillos del colegio. Los alumnos bromeaban al decir que parecían zombies, no buscaban cerebros, sino nutrir de conocimiento los que ya tenían. Yamato miró a un alumno del primer año que se le antojó parecido a Jou. Este portaba gafas sin antireflejos, como Jou; era alto y flacucho como Jou, su cabello negro azulado se daba un aire parecido al de Jou, incluso estaba cargando con una montaña de libros como recordaba siempre iba Jou. La diferencia eran los ángulos puntiguados en el rostro del otro, los ojos verdes y el tono de piel que tendía a ser más rosado que el de su amigo.

Ladeó una sonrisa cariñosa, que para las chicas que lo observaban desde un rincón de los casilleros, no fue más que una mueca con los labios.

Se quitó los zapatos del instituto y los cambió por sus botines de cuero negro y evilla plateada. Se había distraído un poco, a decir verdad, mucho. Buscaba a Sora por los pasillos desde hacía media hora, al final comprendió que se hubo marchando de las instalaciones del colegio.

Necesitaba hablar con ella.

La había visto distraída durante el examen. Fue una de las primeras en entregar, y cuando tuvo que esperar a que la hora del examen acabara, notó la impaciencia en su pie que taconeaba incesantemente sobre la madera del suelo. El profesor dictó el final de la prueba y abrió paso —una vez recogidos todos los exámenes— para que se marcharan del aula. Alumnos quedaron dispersos aquí y allá, la mayoría de ellos habían bajado hacia la cafetería. Sora fue de las primeras en bajar, Yamato la habría seguido de no ser porque una compañera de clases lo impidió.

—Ishida-san, eres el encargado de llevar los exámenes a la sala de profesores.

Cinco minutos le tomó hacer sus deberes, solo cinco y pareció que la tierra se hubiese tragado a Sora Takenouchi. Que desapareciera aumentaba el mal presentimiento que hubo tenido en un principio.

Hubo varios chicos que la habían visto salir del instituto. Otros aseguraron haberla visto dirigirse a la tienda de Mona la panadera que quedaba a tres cuadras de allí. A Yamato no le quedó de otra que seguir las vagas pistas que recogió de terceros.

Llegó a la panadería y el rastro de Sora no aparecía. Le preocupaba mucho. Sora no era de las que hacían cosas imprudentes para llamar la atención, todo lo contrario, siempre fue de las que mantuvo un bajo perfil para no mortificar a sus amigos, aunque significara padecer las concecuencias de sus problemas sola.

De regreso al instituto recibió un mensaje de Mimi. Cuando buscaba a Sora, Yamato se la encontró en la cafetería y le explicó que tenía sospechas de que Sora la estuviera pasando mal. La muchacha se comprometió a buscar dentro de las instalaciones pero, según el mensaje de texto, su búsqueda no rindió frutos.

No importaba. Yamato acababa de ver a Sora salir de una tienda.

Siguió a la pelirroja desde lejos. Si pensaba descubrir en qué andaba, lo más lógico era reunir pruebas que esta no pudiera negar.

Cruzaron una esquina y caminaron dos cuadras más lejos de la preparatoria. Al final se detuvo frente al río, debajo de un puente.

La vio agacharse, bajaba las escaleras de piedra cuando esta volteó y se sorprendió de verlo junto a ella.

—¡¿Yamato?!

A diferencia de Sora, Yamato no parecía perturbado, ni siquiera cuando habló se le notó la voz alterada. Preciso y directo, no se iba con cuentos a la hora de enfrentarse a los demonios de otros. La voz le salió tranquila, casi insondable.

—Con que aquí estabas.

El viento sopló fuerte, el cabello de Sora se enredaba frente a su rostro, llevó varios mechones detrás de la oreja.

—Lo siento, no sabía que andabas buscándome.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—. Como de costumbre, Yamato no se andaba con rodeos.

La sombra de una nube que ocultaba el cielo azul se puso sobre ellos, el viento fresco y la corriente en el agua se balanseaba en diminutas olas; todo indicaba que llovería, incluso el aroma en el aire había cambiado.

—Yo solo... —No tuvo que explicarse más. Detrás de ella se escuchó un chillido urgido.

Sus mejillas hicieron juego con su cabello. Se hizo a un lado, debajo de un paraguas, envuelto con la chaqueta a juego con el uniforme de tenis de Takenouchi, estaba un pequeño, frágil y delgado cachorro de perro del color del chocolate.

—Me siguió ayer a casa —Comenzó a relatar lo sucedido—. Mamá no me deja tener mascotas, por lo que solo pude darle un poquito de leche y pan. Le gustó más el pan —Yamato de pie no dijo nada. Su rostro con expresiones frías y distantes. Sora sabía que le prestaba atención a su manera, pese a que su rostro expresaba absolutamente nada—. Esta mañana de regreso a la escuela lo encontré en el parque. Está herido, aguien... pudo ser cualquier cosa o animal.

Yamato la miró sin decir nada. Avanzó unos pasos, dobló las rodillas y llevó una mano detrás de la oreja del animal. El tacto hizo que este cerrara los ojos, respiraba pausado como si estuviera cansado de correr, la realidad era que la herida a un costado de su cuerpo era la causante de tal fatiga. Moriría si no lo atendían apropiadamente y rápido.

—Te sientes culpable —dijo, Sora asintió a pesar de no haber sido una pregunta, sino un hecho por parte de Yamato—. Bien, no puede quedarse aquí.

—Hablaré de nuevo con mi mamá. Al menos hasta que alguien lo adopte puede quedarse en casa.

—Lo llevaremos al veterinario.

—Yamato, lo enviaran a una perrera.

—No. Se quedará en mi casa.

Sora abrió la boca, sorprendida, iba a preguntar si no era muchas molestias aceptar que se hiciera cargo de quien representaba su responsabilidad, pero al final solo boqueó dejando salir sonidos vagos.

El muchacho sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, tecleó rápido en él y lo regresó a su bolsillo.

—Siendo sincero —Aceptó, ya más tranquilo—. Pensaba que podías tener problemas mucho más graves.

Sora parpadeó rápido, confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Lo miró fijo buscando una respuesta, no la obtuvo. Al menos no dicha con palabras. Yamato se limitó a observarla, sus ojos azules se fundían en el rostro de la muchacha. Sora lo supo entonces, lo conocía, sabía a qué se refería—. Son solo rumores.

El músico cogió al animal entre sus brazos, Sora el paraguas. Se pusieron de pie.

—No es mi problema si quieres que no lo sea —Aclaró, comenzando a caminar—. Solo no me mientas. Siempre has sido muy mala haciéndolo.

Las mejillas de Sora se tiñieron de carmín. No le gustaba cuando sentía que hacía las cosas mal y la manera —aunque su tono de voz no parecía diferir mucho del habitual— en que Yamato le hablaba se inclinaba a favor de su mal comportamiento.

A ciencia cierta, Sora no podía culparlo. Yamato se preocupaba por sus amigos tanto como ella. Que fuera callado no significaba que no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor como en algunos casos sucedía con Koushirou. Ambos, Sora y Yamato, eran detallistas, vigilantes de sus amigos que procuraban prestar atención a su entorno para, de ser el caso, socorrer a quienes les importaban. La diferencia era sus personalidades: Sora actuaba por medio de las palabras, mimos y consejos. Yamato era más de acciones mudas, de mantener la distancia hasta que tuviera que intervenir porque no había de otra.

—Los rumores dicen que estoy siendole infiel a Taichi —A veces Sora tergiversaba la verdad. Nada en ella deseaba preocupar a nadie por tonterías de una adolescente despechada—. ¿También lo crees?

—Hay más de un rumor entonces.

El primer rumor se desprendía de otro mucho más viejo. Se suponía que Taichi y Sora eran novios —de este derivaba el chisme que actualmente circulaba por los recovecos de la preparatoria— y que luego de que este partiera al extranjero, bajo la promesa de mantener la relación a distancia, Sora lo engañó con aquel otro jugador del equipo de fútbol de un colegio rival.

—Supongo que es lo que sucede cuando pasas demasiado tiempo con el cantante juvenil del momento y el capitán del equipo de fútbol —Sora dijo a modo de broma para restar importancia a sus problemas—. Las personas comienzan a hablar de ti.

—¿Por qué esa chica te busca pleitos?

El segundo rumor que giraba en torno a Takenouchi no era solo un rumor propiamente dicho. Había tenido problemas con una estudiante, una porrista enamorada de Taichi desde que, en el curso pasado, la salvó de ser el hazmerreír de toda Odaiba —quizás exageraba—. Durante una pirueta en el descanso del primer tiempo en un partido de basquet, la chica cayó al suelo aparatosamente. La primera impresión del público fue una exhalación de asombro colectiva. Al ver que esta físicamente estaba bien, las risas estallaron. Taichi había sido el único en ponerse de pie e ir a ver que todo estuviera bien de verdad. Aquella acción amable hizo que la porrista se enamorara de la peor manera de él. La muchacha no aceptaba la derrota. Se confesó, fue rechazada pero no se dio por vencida. En lugar de aceptar la realidad, creó resentimiento hacia Sora. Le echaba la culpa. No tomó cartas en el asunto directamente, sino hasta que Taichi se marchó. Buscó la manera de humillarla escribiendo sus nombres debajo de paraguas dibujados para avergonzarla, esparcía chismes que la enrollaban con chicos, muchos; la enfrentaba directamente poniéndole apodos, asechándola en grupo cuando Sora iba sola, dejándola encerrada en el baño de chicas, ocultando su corpiño u otra prenda cuando esta se iba a las duchas. Lo peor de toda la situación se veía cuando la porrista no hacía nada para ocultar sus desagradables proezas. Las contaba en el almuerzo y durante las salidas de clase. Como era de esperarse, el colegio entero cargaba las anécdotas de boca en boca, inventándose en el camino una más que otra.

—Está celosa porque Taichi la rechazó en su declaración de amor —Fue toda la defensa de Sora.

Yamato no dijo nada —salvo algunas veces con Taichi— no le gustaba forzar a las personas a decir en palabras lo que sus ojos evidenciaban.

Llegaron al consultorio veterinario. La médico los hizo esperar fuera. Debía suturar y desinfectar la herida.

Yamato y Sora se sentaron a esperar. La lluvia estalló entrando al hospital veterinario. Las gotas de lluvia se estampaban contra la superficie tan fuerte que alcanzaban a escucharse dentro del edificio. El silencio en la sala era acallado solamente por los ladridos de un perro y el cantar de un loro.

Yamato miraba a Sora, pensativo.

—Sabes que si quieres hablar, sobre cualquier cosa estoy dispuesto a escuchar.

—No es nada. Puedo arreglármelas con Megumi. No representa peligro para mi.

—No solo hablo de ella.

—¿Qué si no?

—Taichi.

—¿Taichi? ¿Qué pasa con él?

Mucho pasaba con él. Escuchar su nombre la entristecía. Un mes pasó desde la ultima llamada y luego nada. Se preocupó al no recibir e-mails ni ninguna noticia. No durmió en noches enteras. Se encontraba con Hikari y aguardaba por una señal, cualquier atisbo que delatara cuan preocupada estaba su hermana menor. Descubrió pasado tres semanas que Taichi seguía comunicándose con sus padres y ella, incluso había mantenido conexión con Mimi y Koushirou. ¿Qué lo había llevado a ignorar sus mensajes, a no llamarla cada noche al teléfono? Lo desconocía y dolía como si se tratara de una traición.

—Yamato, no estoy triste. Te lo aseguro. Siempre supe que sus seis meses fuera se extenderían. Me hace ilusión que le esté yendo bien.

—¿No te molesta que lo hayan convertido en el mejor jugador de la temporada y que esto pudiera estirar su estadía en Alemania y no te haya dicho nada?

Sora se estremeció. No conocía aquella noticia. Relajó los hombros tenso al cabo de un segundo, sonrió con la sonrisa melancólica.

—No, no me molesta.

—Eres una tonta si no lo haces. ¿No se supone que eres su mejor amiga?

—Quizás siempre lo fuimos porque nunca estuvimos separados tanto tiempo. Quizás el estar lejos le hizo ver que en realidad no tenemos tanto en común.

—Eres una tonta.

—Yamato...

—No puedes creer eso que dices. Taichi no es Taichi si no estas tú a su lado. A Taichi le importas...

—¿Entonces quien es el que está en Alemania y no contesta mis mensajes de texto?

—Por eso lo digo, no es él sin ti para que pueda serlo.

Sora no dijo nada, cogió una revista sobre la mesita a un lado de ella, se cruzó de piernas y fingió que leía. Una parte de ella le decía que estaba siendo maleducada pero no le quedaba de otra, Yamato hurgaba en una herida que de por sí tardaba en curarse.

Al cabo de un buen rato, la doctora salió dando las buenas noticias. El perro, al que Sora llamó _Ichi_ porque requería de un nombre para abrir su historial médico, estaba fuera de gravedad. Un par de antibióticos, analgésico y mucho cuidado era todo lo que necesitaba para una pronta recuperación.

—Gracias por hacer esto —dijo Sora al salir de la clínica—. Siento haberte hecho saltar horas de clases.

—No hice nada que no quise hacer, descuida —Después agregó tras una breve pausa—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿cierto? No estás sola, incluso si...

—¡Gracias! —Sonrió con los ojos cerrados y la urgencia en su tono de voz para evitar que continuara diciendo lo que diría.

Podía ser su culpa si lo pensaba detenidamente, Yamato no estaría tan preocupado si ella se sinceraba. A Sora la detenía de confesar sus sentimientos el miedo. Nunca antes temió tanto el tener que enfrentarse a la realidad, de tan solo pensar que Taichi ya no quería saber nada de ella la mataba figurativamente por dentro. Se sentía una extraña que iba a un colegio extraño al que personas amables le hablaban y no lograba conectar con ellos por la simple razón de saber que su mejor amigo se había marchado lejos y ni siquiera se atrevía a contestar sus mensajes. Le faltaba una parte de ella, se sentía como tener que aprender a utilizar la mano izquierda —siendo diestra— porque la derecha le había dejado de funcionar.

Se odiaba tanto por regresar los pasos que hubo avanzado desde que estuvieron en el Digimundo. La Sora que huía por miedo a no ser querida eclipsaba a la Sora que superó sus miedos y salió adelante gracias al amor que sus amigos le brindaron. No se lo merecía, luchó tanto por cambiar la oscuridad que en su corazón creció como para volver a sentirla. ¿Y si Yamato tenía razón? ¿Si Taichi era Taichi porque ella estaba a su lado y ahora que estaba lejos hubo cambiado? ¿Y si ella avanzaba solo porque sabía que él la cogía del brazo dispuesto a no dejarla caer? ¿Si ella era Sora porque Taichi la acompañaba siempre? No quería pensarlo, llegar a esa conclusión; sin embargo, la pregunta debía hacerse porque lo demandaba: Si ya no estaba Taichi a su lado, ¿quien era Sora Takenouchi?

—Vayamos a casa, Yamato.

.

.

Frente a la nevera Sora se quedó observando el calendario; la fecha no le decía nada, simplemente sus pensamientos la invadieron y retuvieron en el lugar mientras iba por un vaso de agua. Su novio le hubo enviado un mensaje de texto al que ella no quería responder, aunado a ello, no dejaba de pensar en _Ichi;_ se preocupaba que pudiera causarle problemas a Yamato y, por sobre todo, que no estuviese respondiendo bien al tratamiento. Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a abrir la nevera.

El teléfono de casa timbró, Sora se detuvo en seco con la sensación de que podía ser para ella.

—Sí, diga... —La madre hubo contestado.

La hija sostuvo el aliento inconsciente de que lo hacía. Agudizó el oído para poder escuchar más atenta.

—No hay problema. Sí. Descuide, le avisaré tan pronto logre acabar con el pedido. No es molestia, descuide. Hasta luego.

Pensó, por un momento, que era él quien llamaba y aquello la alteró de tal manera que acabó sin aire en los pulmones y con el corazón latiendo tan de aprisa y errático que, en lugar de distribuir la sangre en todo su cuerpo, la aglomeraba en sus orejas y cuello; las cuales hervían a causa de la misma.

¿Por qué su mejor amigo la ignoraba? Tras no recibir respuesta a sus tres últimos e-mails, comprendió que algo sucedía. No logró disimular su rostro de confusión en cuanto se enteró de que a la única que no devolvía los mensajes era a ella. Incluso llegó a sentirse mal por haber preferido una mala noticia a saber que sí, que estaba siendo ignorada, pero ¿por qué? ¿Había dicho palabras desagradables? ¿Pudo haberlo ofendido de alguna manera? Se lo preguntaba a diario cuando lo buscaba un puesto detrás suyo o cuando se descubría mirando con anhelo el teléfono que jamás sonaba.

Tan sumergida estuvo dentro de sí, que no alcanzó a escuchar el teléfono sonar otra vez o a su madre llamar.

—Hija —Llegaba Toshiko al umbral de la cocina—. Te he estado llamando, ¿no me escuchabas?

—Lo siento, mamá —explotó de la burbuja en donde se hubo encontrado atrapada—. Estaba... pensando.

—Deberias hacerlo luego de contestar el teléfono. Un amigo tuyo está esperando que lo cojas. Ah, no te olvides de lavar los trastes, te corresponde hacerlo hoy.

Corrió, al menos deseó hacerlo; apuró el paso y tragó pesado antes de hablar. Volvía a esperar que fuera él y las ansias la carcomían por dentro.

—Sora —Reconoció la voz de Yamato y la desilusión se adueñó de su cuerpo—. Disculpa que te llame de pronto, pero ¿crees que es normal que _Ichi_ siga llorando a pesar de que ya le di su medicina, la comida y tiene donde dormir? ¿Deberia de llevarlo al veterinario?

—Depende, ¿lo hace cuando te alejas de él? Puede que solo se sienta solo.

— _Hmmm_.

Sora río.

—Tiene sentido, ¿no?Lo hace cuando te alejas, ¿no es cierto? Es un cachorro un poco cobarde. Quizás solo tenga miedo a la soledad. ¿Pediría mucho si te preguntara si puedes tenerlo en tu habitación?

—Sí —Afirmó despreocupado—. Pides mucho. No importa, si logré acostumbrarme a tener al cabezahueca de Taichi metido todo el tiempo en el apartamento, podría comprometerme un poco más con su doble de cuatro patas.

—¿Ya te dije que eres genial? Gracias por...

—No. Ni me adules ni vuelvas a agradecerlo. Si pudieras hubieses hecho lo mismo por él. Nos vemos mañana en el colegio. Hasta luego.

.

.

La campana que daba final a la jornada de clases se hizo escuchar. Takenouchi guardaba en su maletín los libros y cuadernos de la última clase cuando lo miró salir a toda prisa. Tuvo que caminar al trote para lograr alcanzar las largas y apuradas zancadas de Ishida.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó frente al casillero con la mano en él, inclinaba el cuerpo para poder alcanzar el talón y así quitar uno de sus zapatos.

—No sucede nada. ¿Por qué habría que suceder algo?

—Te vi salir a toda prisa y creí que _Ichi_ podía estar...

Yamato la miró insondable, negó al siguiente segundo.

—Él está bien. Durante estas dos semanas ha ganado peso y fuerza.

—Entonces... —Dudó en reformular la siguiente inquietud.

—Nada pasa —Yamato la cortó, adelantándose a su preocupación—. Nada más no me gusta dejarlo solo.

Sora sonrió enternecida y Yamato supo que había dado información de más. Ocultó un sonrojo al desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar. Una vez Sora se calzó el nuevo par de zapatos, caminaron juntos hasta la salida.

—¿Estarás ocupado?

—No. ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

Ella asintió con alegría.

—Siempre intuí que eras más de tener mascotas. Aunque te comparaba siempre con un lobo. Debe ser por tu banda antigua o por Garururmon.

Yamato la miró de reojo, Sora era muy pequeña en comparación a su propia altura.

—A mí me parecía que eras más de perros que de gatos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Taichi aseguraba lo mismo. Recuerdo una vez en que Mimi nos forzó a hacer el test: "¿Qué tan mejores amigos son?", había una pregunta que buscaba saber cuál era la inclinación del otro en cuanto a sus gustos por los animales. Taichi dijo que yo prefería a los perros pero que, si pudiera, adoptaría un gato. Yo dije lo mismo de él, pero invirtiendo los animales.

Cuando hubieron respondido, Mimi pareció confundida. Enarcó una ceja y preguntó el por qué.

Sora recordaban cada palabra de Taichi.

—Porque Sora es muy responsable. Los perros requieren de mucho cariño y tiempo y sabe que no podría dárselo tanto como quisiera. En cambio, los gatos, son más independientes, como ella, por lo que no se preocuparía tanto. En el fondo sabe que se engaña porque sería una gran dueña canina; es muy amorosa y disciplinada.

Mimi redirigió la duda a Sora que, con una amable sonrisa, contestó:

—Lo mismo que con Taichi, él es más de perros, tienen por mucho la misma personalidad que la mayoría de ellos, pero en el fondo reconoce que prefiere un animal más independiente y, aunque Miko le ha arañado un par de veces, preferiría un gato. Es de los que busca dar cariño y no recibirlo tanto, ¿cómo explicarlo? _Ehhh_...

—Me gustan ariscas y mandonas —reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hablas de los gatos, ¿no? —Volvía a cuestionar Mimi.

—Y de Sora —añadió sin vergüenzas—. Al final, si lo miras desde mi punto de vista, no cualquiera puede ganarse el amor de un gato.

Mimi agregó, burlándose:

—Y el de Sora.

—Ya me entiendes, Princesa.

Sora lo miró con el cejó fruncido y en desaprobación, Taichi se limitó a sonreír y Mimi le dio con el bolígrafo en la mano, odiaba que le llamaran por ese apodo, aunque podía notar que pese a su agresión leve, Taichi prestaba más atención a la mirada de advertencia de Sora.

—¿Les han dicho antes que son un par de amigos un poco extraños? Deberían de salir juntos.

Tanto la chica como el chico dieron un respingo y se apuraron en decir que solo eran amigos.

—Nada más —puntualizó Sora.

La Sora del presente se preguntaba si tenía razón Taichi, si acaso era posible que la hubiese leído tanto porque daba la casualidad que, pese a que su madre tuviera una gata a la que ella adoraba en la floristería, un lado de Sora reconocía que le gustaba más estar cerca del fiel, necesitado y alegre _Ichi_.

Otra Sora, una escondida muy, muy dentro en ella, dijo tan alto dentro suyo que resonó en cada esquina de su pecho: _Igual que Yamato y Taichi, ¿no?_ Odiaba tener que sentirse alterada por sus propios pensamiento, odiaba pensar que había elegido a Yamato en el pasado solo por creer que no podría con un Taichi hiperactivo y con muchas más necesidades que las del primero, pero ¿desde cuándo comparaba a los gatos y perros con Yamato y Taichi? Los había dejado a ambos en el pasado, si hablábamos de enamoramientos y amores acabados... Tan solo fue un fugaz pensamiento que suplantó con las distracciones típicas del medio ambiente urbano en Japón.

.

 _Ichi_ se encontraba con la panza al aire y las patas arribas. Sora lo acariciaba sentada en el suelo, Yamato también lo estaba, pero sobre un cojín y con el bajo reposando en su regazo.

—¿Cómo va todo? —Yamato preguntó a Sora.

—Igual que la última vez.

—¿Quieres que hable con él?

La aludida frunció el ceño exteriorizando su confusión.

—Creí que te referidas a Megumi.

—No —dijo—. Hablo de Taichi, si quieres puedo preguntar.

—No hace falta —Luego se sintió el resentimiento en su voz—, seguro su novia roba toda su atención.

Yamato enarcó una ceja, perspicaz.

—Suenas celosa.

La aludida detuvo la caricia en _Ichi_ y tembló durante un segundo, el suficiente como para que Yama sintiera el cambio de aire en el ambiente.

—¡No lo estoy! —Enfatizó, esperaba que Yamato no se hiciera ideas absurdas de ella con respecto a Taichi.

—Bien. No lo estas.

Le molestaba cuando usaba aquél tono de voz tan condescendiente en los demás, sobre todo en ella.

—No suenas muy convencido —respondí sarcástica.

Yamato sonrió.

—No lo estoy, seguro es por eso.

—Eres un amigo cruel. ¿Te lo han dicho?

El otro se puso de pie, cogiendo los vasos vacíos donde hacía un par horas atrás había jugo de limón.

—Mimi. —recordaba—. Y siempre termina agregando que soy un _tunder_ , ya ni sé a qué rayos se refiere.

Caminó a la cocina, Sora se entretenía con _Ichi_ el Ciel mordía juguetón los dedos de Takenouchi.

—Ultimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos —dijo Sora casual, pese a que el pensamiento de una Mimi y Yamato pasando mucho tiempo juntos había nacido mucho antes de la partida de Taichi.

 _Ichi_ corrió, cogió un juguete en el suelo, lo zarandeó en el aire y ladró seguido de su acción. Sora se rio de él entenecida, el animal, como si supiera, regresó y se echó sobre las piernas de Sora muy campante.

—No entiendo qué intentas decir —respondió Yamato—, también paso mucho tiempo contigo.

—¡No! ¡Yo me refería...!

—... A lo extraño que es que un hombre y una mujer pasen tiempo juntos. _Hmmm_ , ¿en dónde he visto que se repite este patrón?

—No seas sarcástico, no quise decir...

—Tú más que nadie deberías de saber que nada es lo que parece. Reconozco, pese a ello, que cuando el río suena.

—¿Estás saliendo con Mimi?

Salvado por la campana. El teléfono lo sacó del compromiso de responder.

—Seguro es Takeru que se le hizo tarde para venir —Comentó Ishida, se secaba las manos del delantal cuando Sora se ofreció a atender el llamado por él.

—Si, diga...

— _¿Sora, eres tú?_

El corazón bombeó tanta sangre a la cabeza que Sora sintió vértigo.

—¡¿Taichi?!

— _Eres tú_... —Su voz quebrada y confundida. Sora no lo vio, pero Taichi se sintió traicionado— _¿Sora, qué haces en casa de Yamato?_

—Yo... yo... lo siento.

— _¿Lo sientes? ¿Sora? Escucha, no vayas a..._

Pese a sus ruegos, Sora dejó caer el teléfono sobre el mueble. Fue como si cogiera un bicho inofensivo que de pronto le hubo quemado las manos. Escuchar su voz fue indescriptible. Nunca antes estuvo tan nerviosa como para quedarse sin nada que decir al punto de acabar disculpándose.

Yamato la miraba debajo del umbral de la sala, _Ichi_ corría, jugando con el juguete que mordía, lanzaba al aire y luego atrapaba para volver a morder.

Paralizada, miraba el teléfono con culpa. Ni siquiera se atrevió a ver a Yamato a la cara.

—Debo irme —Susurró y echó sus pasos hacia la salida.

El cachorro la siguió, Yamato quedó con la palabra en la punta de la lengua. Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y al perro chillar, rascando la madera con el propósito de volver a ver a Sora.

Yamato cogió el teléfono.

—¿Sigues allí?

— _Yamato, ¿por qué Sora no quiso hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué contestó el teléfono de tu casa? Acaso ustedes están..._

—No. —Interrumpió—. Tampoco tienes derecho a preguntarlo. ¿Te das cuenta de cuanto le ha dolido escucharte hablar?

Taichi tardó en dar una respuesta.

— _¿Por qué debería?_ —Su voz apagada descubría la transparencia tras su respuesta—. _No debería..._

No lo decía por decir, rara vez aminoraba las emociones de otros para quedar bien delante de terceros.

Había gato encerrado en todo aquél meollo.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo? —preguntaba una vez más Yamato, quería dar con el problema


	5. A kilómetros de distancia

.

.

Capitulo V:

 _ **A KILÓMETROS DE DISTANCIA**_.

.

.

Su silueta se contorneaba frente a él, delgada, alta y atlética. En su espalda, sobre sus glúteos, dos puntos destacaban a la vista, delataban la intención de provocar. La pelirroja tenía pecas acentuadas a lo largo de los hombros y omóplatos, se movía con delicadeza y audacia; segura, no sentía vergüenza de andar desnuda por la habitación. Taichi no podía apartar la vista de aquel cuerpo que fue desnudado con sus propias manos minutos atrás... quizás habría sido así de verídico otro día cualquiera, en el que ver tal magnifica belleza lo haría olvidar el resto del mundo; no era así en ese momento, no cuando la imagen fugaz de otra mujer usurpó la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de su acompañante.

La novia desnuda salió de la vista de Taichi hacia el baño.

Desde la tarde pasada no dejaba de pensar en otra pelirroja, la escuchaba dentro de su mente una y otra vez; la nostalgia le ganaba y el deseo de querer llamarla lo mataba y seducía en partes iguales.

Quería solucionar los problemas con Sora, pero se sentía como si anduviera sobre arenas movedizas, con cada movimiento se hundía y desesperaba más. ¿Cómo podría regresar la relación a cómo era antes? ¿Estaba ya marchita?

Negó con fervor. Él no era de los que le daba vuelta a sus asuntos. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba tanto? Nunca en sus años de amistad necesitó una excusa para hablarle, incluso cuando no sabía qué había ocurrido iba e intentaba que todo anduviera bien. Se decía que él y Sora eran como engranes en un reloj, engranes que se movían y sujetaban el uno al otro para hacer funcionar todo a su cargo, si uno faltaba, el otro quedaba de manos cruzadas y todo el sistema colapsaba; hubo pasado en el Digimundo cuando él desapareció y cuando ella posteriormente se escondió a causa de sus temores, aunque en esa ocasión trabajaron juntos sin saberlo, cada uno desde un lugar diferente, para reunir a sus amigos desde la distancia. Si bien, como todo en el mundo, no todo era color de rosa, había días en que Sora le resultaba insoportable y su rollos existenciales le hacían molestar, como también sucedía que todo en ella le hacia querer abrazarla y nunca soltarla, formaban parte de un equilibrio perfecto.

Casi perfecto.

Sora podía hacerlo enojar y hasta sudar de los nervios por no saber qué pasaba por su mente, descifrarla era un juego de ruleta rusa, había que andarse con cuidado, pero asumía el riesgo con todo el valor que podía haber dentro de él. Eso no significara que correr el riesgo no lo arrojaba cada vez más y más a una muerte anunciada. ¿Cuantas veces tiró del gatillo y salió ileso? Cabía la posibilidad de perder. ¿Significa esta batalla su derrota?

Ya no sería Taichi el protector y hacedor de risas de Sora, ni tampoco Sora sería la pelirroja que leía la mente de Taichi y evitaba que este callera en desgracias.

¿Cómo pasaron de ser un equipo perfecto a amigos que no se hablaban por orgullo?

No, él no sentía orgullo. No del tipo que lo hacía perder a una persona y más si esta era muy importante en su vida.

Cogió el teléfono dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer, si lo que sentía era miedo, los controlaría. Nada podía ser peor que sentirse incompleto. Sora no era de las que odiaba y de seguro lo estaba pasando tan mal como él lo estaba pasando. Una llamada lo solucionaría, como un e-mail solucionó el asunto de la horquilla —que, cabe mencionar, seguía sin saber cómo algo insignificante la había hecho rabiar.

Habían causalidades que hacían sonreír, otras que paralizaban el pulso y dejaban el cuerpo sin aliento como si de un puñetazo en el estómago se tratara.

Un e-mail fue anunciado por su celular con el nombre de Sora Takenouchi. Relamió los labios secos y tragó pesado, sintiendo nudos de presión desperdigandose por toda su espalda. La sensación de estar sincronizados le arrancó una risa de los labios, nerviosa y latente, pero risa al fin y al cabo.

 **[Dom. 15 de noviembre 22:27 hrs.] Sora Takenouchi:** _No sé qué te he hecho para que ignores mis mensajes y no importa. No importa que lo hagas ni que yo imite tus intenciones porque ya se acabó. Se acabó. Estoy cansada de esperarte y no encontrar respuesta. Es obvio que sobro en tu vida, no te preocupes, no me interesa estar en ella. No me escribas más si es que en algún momento pensaste en volver a hacerlo. Respeta mi posición si es que alguna vez me consideraste de verdad tu amiga._

Parpadeó confundido. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no le importaba para nada? ¿Por qué le remitía palabras tan hirientes de un momento a otro? ¿Estaría enojada, pero por qué, si fue ella quien balbuceó incoherencias antes de soltar el teléfono dejándolo con la palabra en la boca?

—Taichi... —Llamó su novia desde atrás.

Giró la silla del escritorio para encontrarse con ella, el teléfono quedó sobre el escritorio, palpitando como un vena furiosa en la frente.

—Ey —Le sonrió, llevando una mano detrás de sus caderas.

La mujer seguía desnuda, recién duchada y con el olor de la menta y eucalipto en el cabello por el champú de Taichi.

—¿Estás bien? —Su voz salió como un ronroneo a consciencia. Llevó la mano detrás de su nuca y le revolvió el pelo, lento—. Luces pensativo.

Taichi mojó el ombligo de la mujer con un beso corto.

—Estoy bien —Acabó hundiendo el rostro en su vientre plano. A simple vista, lucía como un chico en busca del consuelo de una mujer, necesitado, un niño sufriendo la falta de cariño—. Solo algo cansado.

La novia inclinó el cuerpo con intenciones de besarlo, Taichi abrió la boca dispuesto a beber todo el placer que desbordaba la fémina. Sus bocas dieron caricias suaves, delicadas al principio. Taichi apretó los párpados y aspiró hondo, ya no olía a eucalipto, sino a flores frescas y a vainilla. En su mente se dibujaba un rostro diferente al que besaba. Atrajo a su novia y la asió con fuerza, la pelirroja pasó una pierna sobre las de Taichi y tomó asiento en sus muslos. Los besos ganaban intensidad, la devoraba con ferocidad. Un fuego latente en él se desataba y le hacía saborear el néctar dulce de la muchacha que sucumbía ante el arrebato del otro.

—Quieto, Tigre —sonreía sobre la boca del otro—, acabamos de hacer el amor y yo tengo clases a primera hora mañana. No puedo quedarme.

Los besos cesaron, Taichi seguía sin abrir los ojos, la imagen dentro de su cabeza se desvanecía con cada palabra de la chica presente. No lo deseaba, pese a saber que formaba parte de una ilusión, no deseaba que la sensación desapareciera.

—¿Nos vemos en horas del almuerzo?

Este asintió.

Un beso fugaz y sonoro, luego el peso de las caderas femeninas sobre él desapareció.

En su mundo oscuro la imaginaba, más tarde negaría que había deseado que la chica alemana fuera Sora y se haría el de la vista gorda a sus deseos. Sora no lo necesitaba, pero a él le urgía tenerla cerca.

.

.

Carlos lo invitó a desayunar, Taichi desistió alegando que tenía retorcijones en el estómago. Se quedó en cama bajo la frazada, la baja temperatura le enfrió la punta de la nariz. Juraría que no la sentía, pero a decir verdad, no era una parte del cuerpo que notara con regularidad. Carlos se marchó luego de saber que estaría bien, no era nada serio, aseguró Taichi.

Pensó en aquel instante en su mamá, ella no habría desistido. Yuuko habría salido y regresado a los poco minutos con una bandeja llena de comida y remedios naturales a los que él reuniría sin éxito.

Sora tampoco lo habría dejado sabiendo que podía atenderlo por estar enfermo.

No quería pensar en ella o si en realidad había vuelto con Yamato. ¿Desde cuando aquello le importaba? Además, no estaba siendo lógico, se suponía que Sora tenía novio, otro chico que él no conocía, de todos modos ya no importaba, no quería saber nada de él.

Tapó la cara con la frazada, hundiendo el rostro en la mullida y fría almohada.

.

.

—Moshi moshi, ¿Sora?

—Taichi, no saludes así. Sabes que a mamá no le gusta cuando lo haces.

—No te enfades, Sorita, intuí que serías tú. Ansiaba escucharte, es todo. Tengo algo para decirte.

—¿Sobre tu novia?, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—No, no es sobre ella. Es sobre ti. Te he enviado un regalo, ojalá te guste.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres mi amiga, ¿por qué preguntas por qué te regalo? Me provocó y lo hice. ¡No me hagas desilusionar! Solo di gracias y ríe, es suficiente para mi.

—Gracias.

—Buena chica.

—¿Qué es? Me tomaste por sorpresa. ¡¿No ha sido muy caro el envío?! Espera, ¿lo enviaste?

—Sí. Revisa tu escritorio. La primera gaveta.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Cómo?... —Pero la curiosidad picaba en la punta de los dedos.

Taichi no dijo nada más, esperaba que Sora siguiera sus instrucciones, porque la conocía por lo que preveía lo que por su mente estaba cruzando.

Sora atravesó el cuarto y, tras pensarlo un segundo antes, terminó abriendo la gaveta.

Tapó la boca para ahogar el sonido de sorpresa.

—¡Taichi! —Dentro del cajón estaba una cajita aterciopelada de color escarlata—. ¿Cómo?

—Tu mamá me ayudó un poco. Es una buena mamá pero es mejor cómplice. ¡Vamos, ábrelo!

Takenouchi lo cogió, cabía dentro de la palma de su mano. Acarició la cubierta, deteniéndose a saborear cada momento de la sorpresa. La emoción la hacia temblar un poco y qué decir de aquella sonrisa que se ampliaba con cada movimiento que daba.

Inclinó a un lado la cabeza, sostenía el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja. Con su mano desocupada abrió la cajita que dejó ver en su interior una cadena y dije de oro. Comenzaba a respirar lentamente.

—Una mariposa —Describía la forma del dije—. Es preciosa, Taichi. ¡Y caro! No debiste...

—Tranquila, he estado reunidiendo desde antes de venir. Iba a ser tu regalo de navidad pero sabes como soy que como ansias y no me puedo esperar. Anduve buscando en Japón, nada me convencía. Desde lo del broche que intento buscar el regalo ideal para ti.

—Me encanta, es precioso, lo usaré hoy mismo. ¡Qué emoción!

—¡No! —dramatizó divertido—. ¡Mataría por verte emocionada en este momento!

Sora abrió los ojos de golpe, la boca seca y pastosa y un dolor de cabeza que no soportaba. Llevó la mano hasta el pecho, acariciando la mariposa de oro que lo adornaba. Suspiró, reconociendo lo sucedido hacía pocas horas.

El cuerpo entero aullaba de dolor, dolor propio de haber pasado una mala noche. No podía imaginarse mirándose al espejo y encontrándose toda despeinada y con el rostro hinchado; si se sentía tan mal, el verse sería un duro golpe a la realidad. Su noche entera la pasó entre lágrimas y desazón. Llevaba la ropa del viernes por la tarde y la marca del teléfono tatuada en la mejilla izquierda. Se durmió esperando una respuesta, ni siquiera supo la razón del mensaje que hubo enviado. Algo dentro de ella se incendió el día que volvió a escucharlo al teléfono, se llenó de mariposas con alas afiladas, nostalgia creciente y desbordada. Todo lo que su mente maquinaba la llevaba a pensar que Taichi la ignoraba, el sentimiento melancólico se transformó. Astiada de sentir pena de sí misma y enojada con Taichi por ser un idiota, decidió que pondría fin a lo absurdo. En un principio la idea fue la de insultarlo como siempre lo hacía, actuar casual, normal para acabar pidiendo explicación y poco a poco volver a como eran antes; sin embargo, sus temores le llenaron la cabeza y cada mensaje que redactaba en su interior, obtenía una posible y desagradable respuesta del Taichi dentro de Sora.

Sora tonta que había dejado de creer en la buena fe y voluntad de Taichi, había olvidado su calidez y encantos, su nobleza y cariño hacia ella. Todo lo que podía ver era a Taichi pasando de sus llamadas y textos, leyendo sus e-mail con los ojos en blanco preguntándose «¿Es que acaso no entiende que no quiero hablarle?». Colocó una venda en los ojos que la ponía a cientos de kilómetros mucho más lejos que la distancia que existía entre un país y el otro. Todo por orgullo. Su orgullo herido. Habría esperado cualquier tipo de respuestas, pero el silencio era peor, mucho peor. De vuelta estaba al principio, se lamentaba de haber mandado el e-mail, de haber cogido aquella llamada que no era para ella.

—Tonto Taichi —Se marcaba el profundo dolor—. Tonta yo.

Y con aquella frase cerró los ojos, sus pestañas volvían a bañarse en lágrimas.


	6. Confusiones

Capítulo VI:

 **Confusiones.**

 **.**

 **.**

Recordaría todo el día el beso con la novia y su fantasía con Sora. Recordaba más allá, cuando comenzó a sentir que no lo necesitaban, que aburría con sus historias de viajes.

Los tres primeros meses sintió como cada noche al teléfono, Sora se mostraba abierta a sus sentimientos, lo escuchaba, lo cuidaba advirtiéndole del clima o la ciudad, se reía de sus historias y hablaba de su día; conforme los dias y las semanas seguían su curso, la sentía mucho más lejos: callada y distante, colocó un muro en medio. Taichi no sabia qué comentarle, presintió que se comportaba presuntuoso y omitió mucho de su día para no abrumarla.

La cura fue peor que la enfermedad, había mutismos largos, menos mensajes al día. Una distancia que ni los kilómetros de tierra habían logrado hacer sentir. De poder poner una fecha a cuándo todo se fue abajo, diría que comenzó cuando...

Un día despertó y cogió el móvil como todas las mañanas, había un mensaje de Sora: «Buenos días, abrígate y come sano», al que no quiso responder. Llegada la noche quiso llamar, excusas por delante: los amigos, la cena, su novia, pasó del encuentro a través de llamadas.

«Mañana será otro dia».

Y lo fue, al despertar encontró un mensaje de Sora: «Buenos días. ¡Qué ocupado estás! Entrena duro y duerme bien para equilibrar», tecleó una respuesta. Pese a sentir que los mensajes de Sora tenían cierta carga de obligación, comenzó la mañana con más ánimo y deseos de escribirle.

Pero como quien dice, una cosa llevó a otra y para cuando a Taichi solo le faltaban escribir tres o cuatro palabras más para así terminar de redactar su e-mail, su entrenador entró a la habitación lanzando rayos y truenos por la boca. Taichi se fijó en la hora en el reloj de mesa, otro grito del entrenador que lo tachaba de irresponsable y la culpa mezclada con el miedo recorriendo en descargas todo el vello de su cuerpo hasta dejarlo en puntas.

Amagó como pudo una disculpa y saltó de la cama dejando el móvil con la pantalla encendida y el mensaje no enviado sobre ella. Al pasar cerca del entrenador, tuvo que girar como una de esas bailarinas clásicas de ballet y esquivarlo para no sentirse en peligro, cerca de las semis finales, no dejaba pasar ni la más mínima falta.

En la noche encontró el mensaje guardado en borradores. Mejor llamar y así escuchaba su voz, el día agotador, solo eso faltaba para sentir el cuerpo pesado liviano.

—¡Sora-Sora!

— _Taichi_.

—Lamento no responderte temprano, estaba ocupado.

— _Lo entiendo_.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —A falta de temas para conversar, recurrió a la pregunta que se le hacía tan forzada bajo aquella circunstancia; sintió áspera la garganta luego de soltarla.

— _Estamos en exámenes, apenas tengo tiempo para distraerme. ¿Qué tal tú?_

—Las semifinales me tienen absorto. No hago nada más que entrenar y cuando tengo un poco de tiempo, mi novia lo consume. ¡Es una locura!

Taichi, por obvias razones, no pudo ver la expresión que delataba el malestar de su interlocutora.

Durante esa misma llamada, en Japón, la incomodidad arrasaba con los segundos que se iban.

Para Sora la idea de estar en tercer plano no le agradaba. Fútbol, comprendía que el fútbol estaba en primer lugar para todo; amigos, Taichi siempre fue amigable, bien, no podía sentir celos de sus amigos nuevos cuando estos le hacían olvidar lo lejos que estaba de casa; novia... novia..., ella era la que se le antojaba como un objeto extraño en la ecuación. _Objeto_... Increible que pensara en ella como un objeto, pero era que aquella novia estaba de más, una intrusa y no porque Sora pensara que amaba a Taichi, Taichi y ella eran mejores amigos, Taichi hubo tenido novias anteriormente, Sora salió con Yamato durante dos veranos, el tema de «novio y novia» nunca fue un problema, pero aquella fulana novia sí. No podía decirle que le molestaba que apareciera en cada una de las conversaciones porque se notaba que al hablar de ella se alegraba, pero así se sentía Sora. Taichi y su familia, Taichi y el fútbol, Taichi y los amigos... siempre creyó que formaba parte de cada escalón de aquella lista, que no importaba el orden que le diera pasados los días, ella siempre estaba implícita en cada una de ellos... ¿por qué con su novia nueva se sentía excluida?

— _Ahhh, está bien. Puedo imaginarlo._ —No buscaba parecer resentida, todo lo contrario, buscaba parecer menos afectada por la mención de su «novia».

En Alemania las preguntas sin respuestas, el sentimiento sobre que algo no iba bien, también se acentuaba en Taichi. Miraba la pizarra de corchos repleta de fotografías de sus amigos de Japón, suspiró, alejó el teléfono de su boca para no ser escuchado.

—Sip. —Y ya no supo qué decir. La Sora de antes habría buscado llenar el vacío, no dejar guindado en medio de la nada un "ahhh, está bien"—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Titubeó.

— _No. ¿Qué? Sí, me encuentro bien. No me pasa nada._

—¿Segura?

Le daba una alternativa, la oportunidad de ser sincera.

Ella lo pensó, ¿debía hablar? Decirle que su novia le molestaba, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué aquella muchacha que no conocía le molestaba tanto?

— _A decir verdad —_ Taichi la escuchó tragar pesado. Sora no podía creer que le diría la verdad—. _Yo..._

—Espera un segundo, Sora, el entrenador acaba de entrar. ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde?

Sora aceptó.

Esperó la llamada de regreso, pero Taichi no volvió a llamar.

Pasados dos días, le pareció ridículo estar pegada a su celular esperando una llamada que se hubo extendido de más.

Taichi no lo hizo adrede. Luego de la charla con el entrenador se quedó dormido, al día siguiente la práctica fue tan ardua que cuando llegó a la habitación ni siquiera le dio la energía para ducharse, el día después fue el juego, ganaron y para celebrar fueron a un lago a nadar y allí la señal en el móvil fue mediocre; al día siguiente recordó que no había llamado por lo que pensó que sería mejor escribirle un mensaje de texto... Al que Sora, sin ánimos de hacerlo, no respondió.

Lo siguiente fue una serie de causalidades negativas, agendas que no compartían el mismo tiempo de ocio o imprevistos que les distraían... Celos de parte de Taichi, celos que no asumía.

.

 _Taichi baka está llamando._

 _Llamada perdida de Taichi. Tiene un mensaje de voz._

 **[Dom. 19 de octubre 21:27 hrs.] Mensaje de voz para Sora Takenouchi:** _Moshi-moshi. Etto, Sora, te estoy llamando y no contestas. Escríbeme cuando estés desocupada._

 **[Lun. 20 de octubre 09:20 hrs.] e-mail para Taichi baka:** _Ayer estuve estudiando con Yamato. Estaré libre el resto del día. ñ.ñ_

 **[Mar. 21 de octubre 11:37 hrs.] Mensaje de voz para Sora Takenouchi:** _Moshi-moshi, Sora, lamento no haber llamado, estaba con los chicos. ¿Te puedo llamar en la noche?_

 **[Mar. 21 de octubre 23:13 hrs.] E-mail para Taichi Baka:** _Estuve en casa de Yamato y el teléfono se me descargó. ¡Llámame a primera hora!_

 **[Mié. 22 de octubre 10:18 hrs.] E-mail para Sora Takenouchi:** _No podré llamarte, saldré con mi novia. Estaré todo el día ocupado, lo siento._

 **[Jue. 23 de octubre 20:09 hrs.] E-mail para Taichi baka:** _Hola, Taichi, ¿qué tal tu día?_

 **[Vie. 24 de octubre 19:27 hrs.] e-mail para Taichi baka:** _¡Vaya que estás ocupado! Escríbeme cuando puedas. Estaré con Yamato y los demás chicos cenando, pero ¡escríbeme!_

 _Llamada perdida de Taichi baka a las 19:50 hrs._

 _Llamada perdida de Taichi baka a las 20:58 hrs._

 _Llamada perdida de Taichi baka a las 21:28 hrs._

 _Llamada perdida de Taichi baka a las 22:09 hrs._

 _Sin mensajes de voz._

 **[Sáb. 26 de octubre 08:09 hrs.] E-mail para Taichi baka:** _¡Buenos días! ¿Estás ocupado? Anoche no escuché el teléfono, no vi los mensajes de llamadas perdidas, sino hasta hoy en la mañana. ¡Qué difícil es hablar ahora! ñ.ñ Ayer fue una locura, al final solo fuimos a cenar Yamato, Mimi y yo. Mimi terminó convenciéndonos de ir al club a bailar. ¡Después se perdió con un chico! Resulta que estaba en el otro extremo del club bailando, así que prácticamente solo fuimos Yamato y yo toda la noche, pero me divertí. Es una lástima no haber podido hablar contigo. Extraño a mi amigo :(. Llámame._

 **[Mié. 30 de octubre 07:20 hrs.] E-mail para Taichi baka:** _Han pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que supe de ti, ¿estás bien?_

 **[Dom. 04 de noviembre 13:09 hrs.] E-mail para Taichi baka:** _Me enteré de que estás bien; me alegro mucho de que nada te haya pasado, pero me preocupa esta enorme brecha entre nosotros._

Taichi leyó el mensaje, lo releía a decir verdad, más de un mes hubo pasado desde aquél e-mail; recostado sobre la cama, le daba la razón a Sora, sentía que habían pasado años entre ellos, años que los separaban, convirtiéndolos en nostalgias. No se le hacía ridículo que ella sintiera lo mismo y que deseara, quizás por algo de culpa suya al no llamar ni escribir, cortar todo contacto de una vez por todas.

Lo más absurdo de todo recaía en que, desde que los mensajes dejaron de fluir como antes, no dejaba de pensar en ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la mujer pelirroja que no era Sora.

—Sí. —Taichi le tomó de la mano.

La ayudó a acercarse.

—Últimamente cada vez que coges el teléfono te pones triste.

Taichi sonrió; la sonrisa, como muchas otras, no llegó a sus ojos.

—Lamento preocuparte. —La chica se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Taichi la atrajo más para besarla.

—¿Todo okey?

Él asintió.

La mujer de espesa cabellera pelirroja le quitó el teléfono, en la pantalla figuraba el nombre de Sora Takenouchi, un mensaje de texto que desató una ligera brisa de celos en el pecho de la muchacha, no era la primera vez que notaba el nombre de Sora Takenouchi en el día a día de Taichi, tampoco la primera vez que, al sacarlo a colación, perturbaba a su chico.

—No más melancolía —dijo; bloqueó el celular del novio antes de dejar el aparato sobre la mesa de noche—. Olvida a esos amigos que entristecen tu corazón. Esta noche eres mío.

Sonrió con la mirada iluminada. Taichi le besó el cuello y la mujer dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción.

—Soy tuyo. —La sostenía por el cuello, la atrajo directo a sus labios.

El pecho de la otra se aplastaba desnudo contra el suyo. La sangre bajaba de la cabeza a un punto específico de su anatomía masculina; se disparaban los sentidos, olvidaba de a poco al mundo y apretaba los labios para que el nombre de Sora Takenouchi no saliera de ellos; todos sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a ella, pese a estar con otra.

* * *

Gracias J.K por darle un repaso y ayudarme con esos pelones que me doy a la hora de escribir. Eres la mejor.


	7. Cicatrices frente al espejo

.

.

.

Capitulo VII:

 _ **Cicatrices frente al espejo.**_

Mimi deslizó la puerta de la enfermería. Sora, sentada sobre la camilla con la pierna vendada a nivel de la rodilla y extendida sobre un cojín, se sobresaltó cuando la escuchó entrar toda aparatosa.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió la amiga de la pelirroja; a juzgar por su respiración agitada y el rubor en sus mejillas, había estado corriendo–. _Oh my gosh,_ So-chan _._ ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? No me digas: jugabas fútbol, ¡te he dicho que ese juego es muy de niños! La piel de una mujer no debería tener cicatrices, como tampoco debería de haberlas en su corazón, pero ese ya es otro tema. ¿Jugabas fútbol?

Sora sonrió amable, disimulaba que la cotorrera de Tachikawa no estaba siendo extenuante.

–Estoy bien. —Mimi Buscó tranquilizar a Mimi con su voz dulce y despreocupada—. El vendaje en la pierna ha sido por precaución, el campeonato de tenis está próximo. Y no, no jugaba fútbol, desde hace más de cuatro años que no juego. –Mimi enarcó una ceja y Sora supo que debía explicar por qué estaba en la enfermería–. Estaba en clases de deportes y me pidieron llevar los balones al almacén, no vi la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía a la superficie y tropecé con él, andaba distraída.

–Tú no eres distraída. –Hizo un mohín, respingando la nariz.

–Todo el mundo tiene momentos de distracción. –Sora se mostraba en calma, por lo que Mimi sintió que no había que tomárselo de otro modo.

Se sentó en un banquillo al lado de su amiga, la pelirroja le explicó que esperaba que la enfermera regresara con los analgésicos para luego marcharse a casa, pues le había dado el permiso de retirarse de las instalaciones, si era eso lo que deseaba; sin embargo, Sora era demasiado responsable como para que un simple golpe en la pierna la hiciera faltar a sus horas de estudios, por mucho que se molestara en decir que no pasaba nada, pese a que sí le dolía mucho la rodilla.

–Le escribiré a Koushirou –Mimi sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su falda, quitó la mirada de la de su amiga, prestando atención al aparato–. Quedó un poco preocupado.

–No fue para tanto. –Tachikawa ya tecleaba. Sora blanqueó los ojos, no había caso, Mimi hacía lo que quería–. ¿Cómo te enteraste? Decidió preguntar.

Sin levantar la mirada del aparato, contestó:

–Una chica de tu clase me avisó, al principio pensé que podrían haber sido esas chicas que te molestaban, por eso vine de inmediato.

Sora se sintió conmovida... y avergonzada. Que sus problemas con aquellas niñas se ventilaran de aquella manera tan pública no podia sino hacerla sentir de esa manera. Le avergonzaba mucho más ser el centro de las burlas de un grupito predilecto y que sus amigos se preocuparan por culpa de ellas.

Como siempre, la pelirroja buscó aminorar el problema.

–Nunca me han golpeado, son como mucho matonas de boca.

–... que te roban la ropa interior. —Mimi conocía el rumbo que Sora quería darle al tema. La miró con escepticismo, no podía creer que defendiera a sus agresoras.

Aquello era propio de Takenouchi, defender incluso a aquellos que no merecían una defensa. Por momentos sus amigos admiraban aquella cualidad, no todo el mundo tenía la capacidad de empatizar con otras personas así de fácil como lo hacía ver Sora, pero existían momentos, como el que acababa de presenciar Mimi, que los llevaban a pensar en querer hacerla entrar en razón a fuerza de zarandeos.

En su lugar, Tachikawa la miró por el rabillo del ojo. La réplica sería la misma de siempre.

–No las veo capaces de hacerme daño. Hay que ignorarlas, si les prestamos atención, alimentáremos su mal comportamiento.

Justo lo que pensaba, razón tenía Yamato en estar preocupado por ella. Ahora lo notaba, Sora dejaba deslizar el abuso debajo de su puerta como si no le importara en absoluto su propio bienestar. Prácticamente extendía una invitación para que el séquito de Meiko la atacara frente a todo el mundo. Tenían miedo de que el asunto se saliera de las manos y su amiga acabara seriamente herida.

–No es lo que dice Yamato-kun –dijo, con la seriedad en su tono de voz–. El problema se ha ido agravando.

Sora sonrió.

–A mí me sorprende que ambos estén tan cerca últimamente, me refiero, a más de lo usual, se mantienen muy en contacto...

Mimi no se dejaría caer en los planes de Sora por darle vuelta al tema. Necesitaba hacerle ver que no estaba bien ser agredida, así solo fuese verbalmente, por esas chicas desagradables.

–Nos preocupas e intercambiamos información –explicó–. Es todo.

–Seguro, ¿algo más que compartan? –soltó sugerente.

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida, la sonrisa que se mostraba, pese a que ella no pretendía sonreír, se ensanchaba y la delataba ante Sora.

–Para ser alguien a quien no le gusta aceptar sus sentimientos en público, eres bastante curiosa respecto a los sentimientos de otros. –Al final logró mantener la calma.

–No soy... —No pudo continuar si frase, Mimi ya abanicaba la mano dispuesta a interrumpirla.

–Como sea, no hablamos de Yamato y yo. Sino de ti, tus chicas matonas y de Taichi.

–¿Taichi? –Soltó escandalizada. A la mera mención del otro, sus pupilas se dilataban y su pulso se disparaba–. ¿Desde cuándo hablamos de Taichi?

–Desde ahora hablamos de él –zanjó–. Es ridículo y penoso verte disimular que no te importa que hablemos de él porque tú no quieres o no puedes hacerlo, ya no sé si se escapa de tus manos o si eres terca. Lo mismo pasa cuando, hablando con él, tu nombre sale a relucir.

De repente la expresión sorpresiva en Sora se nubló, dejando entrever en su rostro una sensación de nostalgia y tristeza, una pequeña porción de la tormenta que se descontrolaba por dentro de su ser.

–Lo que es ridículo es que digas que se muere por saber de mí cuando decidió no escribirme —replicó, la melancolía se hizo notar en sus palabras.

Los dardos que lanzaba Mimi eran filosos, cualquiera diría que iban envenenados de pura y dolorosa verdad. Sora, herida como estaba, no iba a dejar que la vieran con lastima.

–¿No será porque fue lo que le pediste que hiciera? —continuó diciendo Tachikawa.

¡¿Es que no tendría consideración con los sentimientos de Sora?!

La otra, finalmente, levantó la mirada, dejando en manifiesto, a través de su reacción, los resquemores dirigidos hacia Taichi.

–¿Te dijo...? —Ni siquiera pudo continuar la frase,

–No. —Mimi se encogió de hombros—. Yamato-kun.

–¿Qué? —Parpadeó confundida—. ¿Y él como lo supo?

Tachikawa una vez más hizo un mohín perezoso con su expresión que le quitaba importancia a lo que contaba a Sora.

–Ya sabes que Taichi, a diferencia de ti, es más transparente —dijo—. Se lo hubo mencionado a Hikari-chan y Hikari-chan se lo mencionó a Takeru y Takeru se lo dijo a Yamato-kun y Yamato-kun a mí... y puede que yo se lo haya contado a Koushirou.

–Genial –bufó con cierta pizca de enfado–. Ahora todos mis amigos están al tanto de mi vida privada.

–Es curioso cómo le dices "vida privada" —recalcó las dos últimas palabras fuerte y claro—, no hablamos de una pelea que tuviste con tu novio, So-chan.

–Sigue siendo privada —Su ceño fruncido delataba el malhumor. Quizás hubo sido una suerte que no se hablara con Taichi, sino habría acabado soltándole rayos y truenos por mensajes de texto—. No debería de andar diciendo por allí a cualquiera lo que sucede entre nosotros.

–Es mejor un grito de auxilio a morir ahogada por no querer pedir ayuda.

Llegados a ese punto, Sora no se sentía resguardada por su amiga. Hablaba como si supusiera toda la verdad y, en esa verdad, ella fuera la culpable de todo lo que sucedía entre su persona y Taichi, como si su vida ya no tuviera suficiente drama, ahora, encima, era la villana del cuento que narraba Mimi.

–¿Por qué hablas como si todo fuera mi culpa? —Se mezclaba su malhumor con la nostalgia. Dolida, Sora no lograba ocultar sus sentimientos—. Fue él quien decidió no escribirme, puedes ver el lugar que ocupo en su vida cuando decidió ignorarme y a sus otros amigos no.

–Sé que estás enojada, lo entiendo. Igual no ha sido la mejor manera de solucionar todo este embrollo –decía Mimi en tono conciliador–. A veces ustedes me hacen recordar la relación de Rachel y Ross, son tan ridículos y predecibles.

Sora se desconectó del rumbo al que iba la conversación.

–¿Qué? –parpadeó confundida–. ¿De qué hablas?

—De la serie estadounidense, _Friends_ —explicó como si lo dicho antes no fuera difícil de entender— _._ Es una referencia; Ross toda su vida estuvo enamorado de Rachel, pero...

Sora la interrumpió antes de que siguiera diciendo estupideces sin sentido.

–Sé de qué serie me hablas, pero no somos parecidos a esa pareja. ¿Y por qué de repente...?

–¿Por qué no?

–Para comenzar, Taichi y yo nunca nos hemos visto de otra manera que no sea la de amigos que se quieren fraternalmente.

–¿Segura?

Comenzaba a exasperarse, la pelirroja aspiró profundo, ya cansada de las vueltas que daba su amiga.

–Mimi, ¿adónde quieres llegar?

–Sora, Taichi estuvo enamorado de ti hasta el día en que te confesaste a Yamato —confesó—. Los últimos años han actuado como si fueran novios, y ahora que él se fue del país y sale con otra chica tú te das cuenta de que lo quieres. Funciona para mí, suficiente prueba para que seas comparada con ellos, aunque te parezcas más a Mónica y Koushirou a Ross (por lo raro que son), Taichi seria una mezcla de Chandler y Joey que no les hace justicia.

–Divagas.

–Disientes.

–¡¿De qué?!

–No sé, de lo que sientes, de lo que sucede en tu cabeza. No veo por qué otro motivo serías tan orgullosa, si ni tú ni él lo son. Hay algo más que no quieren ver o lo ven, pero se hacen los tontos.

Lo absurdo se veía dibujado en las palabras de Mimi. Sora era de las de tener mucha empatía, ponerse en los zapatos del mundo entero, siempre buscando no prejuzgar, pero Mimi estaba siendo ridícula; hablaba sandeces, deliraba y no tenía razón, porque Taichi no la quiso como algo más que una amiga, Sora se habría dado cuenta, lo habría notado, y aunque ese hubiese sido el caso, ella no estaba confundida ni celosa de no tenerlo como novio, por lo que decir que disentía de sus sentimientos amorosos era absurdo, muy absurdo. ¡Ridículo! Mimi era ridícula, no dejaría que sembrara dudas inexistentes en su cabeza que de por sí se comía porque su mejor amigo la estaba dejando de lado y no sabía por qué, quizás sí lo sabía, lo que era peor, porque no quería cerciorarse de ello.

Rodó los ojos, Mimi respondió con un resoplido exasperado. La enfermera regresaba y los motivos de estar dentro de la sala acababan. La conversación, para Sora, quedó finiquitada, para Mimi, estaba en pausa.

Las muchachas salieron de la enfermería, Mimi ayudó a Sora para que se apoyara sobre ella y así evitar darle peso a su rodilla inflamada.

–¿Irás a casa? –Inquirió Tachikawa.

–No –respondió–. Tengo examen de filosofía esta mañana.

Mimi asintió, preocupada por la lesión de Sora.

Recorrieron el camino en silencio, Sora parecía pensativa y Mimi, dándose cuenta de ello, prefirió callar solo por esa vez.

Y es que, en cuanto le dio la respuesta a Mimi, inmediatamente Sora pensó en Taichi. Su cerebro ya había dado una respuesta automática: «No. Tengo examen de filosofía esta mañana; no te preocupes, Taichi estará allí para ayudarme». Taichi siempre estaba allí...

 _Estuvo –s_ e corrigió– _ya no._

Taichi siempre estuvo, ya no lo estaba. No, no lo estaba y no se debía a la distancia, no estaba involucrado en la relación, no estaba involucrado con ella.

Mordió el labio inferior.

Recordó cuando en tercer año de primaria Taichi la encontró llorando por culpa de sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol, en aquella oportunidad los problemas con su madre sumado a las burlas de los varones la rompieron; corrió lejos para que no la vieran llorar, pero Taichi la hubo encontrado, la hubo hecho reír y posterior a hacerla sentir mejor, enfrentó a los muchachos que la hirieron emocionalmente. Estuvo allí cuando pensó que nadie la escuchaba llorar, y no fue la única vez que se aseguró de brindarle un hombro en donde apoyarse todas las veces que cayó.

Los recuerdos agravaban el conflicto que se libraba en el interior del pecho de la muchacha, porque si bien, el recuerdo no revelaba indicios de un amor puro y secreto, desembocaba en otros más que, recapitulando, sí servían como pistas a los sentimientos de Taichi.

Sora no quería profundizar más, no quería sacar su propia conclusión, necesitaba desmentir las palabras de Mimi porque no podía pensar en Taichi teniendo una doble intención con su trato para con ella. Si Mimi tenía razón, ¿significaba que el nuevo amor de Taichi había sido el causante de que olvidara su amor por ella y, por consiguiente, todo lo relacionado con su persona?

–No es cierto –dijo Sora cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, las escaleras solitarias aguardaban para bajar al piso inferior a las dos chicas.

Mimi miró a Sora con el cejo fruncido.

–No es cierto –repitió Sora–. Lo que dijiste hace un momento. Taichi nunca... –dejó de hablar, sumergida en su propia burbuja de ideas que se contradecían entre sí.

Tachikawa blanqueó los ojos, la cogió de las manos y apretó el agarre siendo lo más cariñosa posible.

–Sí, Sora. No sé si todavía siente cosas por ti –Abandonando una de las manos de su amiga, cogió el dije que adornaba el cuello de la misma–, pero eres muy especial para él. Con nadie más se toma tantas molestias y pocas veces lo he visto tan feliz como cuando te tiene al lado.

Mimi rompió el espacio entre ellas y la abrazó; Sora, aún pensando en todo lo que representaba aquella revelación, se sonrojó por lo íntimo del abrazo. Mimi era como Taichi en muchos aspectos, y era esa personalidad desbordante que tenían ambos amigos lo que hacía que su amistad con ella fuese tan complementaria. Ella necesitaba de ello, de los abrazos espontáneos solo porque sí, de las muestras de cariño solo porque la querían. Ella necesitaba más de Mimi y mucho más de Taichi.

–Escríbele –susurró al pie de su oído.

Mimi bajó los escalones de dos en dos, el aura que dejaba detrás era animado, jovial, contagiaba la alegría. Mirando el final de las escaleras, Sora pensó que quizás Mimi tenía razón, podía ser que para Taichi Sora fuera especial, en la misma medida que lo era él para ella.

Sopesó la idea, ¿le escribiría?

Una voz desagradable viajó a través de los recovecos de las escaleras, la reconoció e inmediatamente hizo que olvidara sus problemas.

–Pero miren quien está aquí... –Canturreó divertida una chica del grupo que rodeaba a Meiko.*

Sora se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse con sus matonas. La voz de Meiko tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

–Fujiwara-san, por favor, no vayas...

–¿Cómo que no? –Megumi se deshizo del agarre de Mochizuki–. Ella es la culpable de que sufras.

–Yo no... –Meiko estornudó y otra de sus amigas la tomó por el hombre y negó, Megumi Fujiwara no iba a detenerse.

Por lo que Meiko no hizo nada más para evitar la disputa, ya la habían dado como perdedora en la posibilidad de detener la agresión de su compañera; siempre sucedía así.

–Así que la pobre y pequeña ave delicada está lastimada.

Sora le mantuvo la mirada firme y apacible. Megumi se acercó hasta quedar a poca distancia de ella.

Takenouchi no le daría el gusto. No caería en su provocación.

La otra, de pronto, golpeó la pared detrás de la pelirroja, rozando su mejilla en el proceso.

–¡Responde cuando te hablo! –demandó con tono amenazante–... Zorra.

El labio a Sora le tembló, quería golpearla, su lado más tranquilo pedía que mantuviera la calma, pero había un lado suyo que, aunque dormido, nunca hubo desaparecido. Le bullía la sangre. Apretó los puños y los labios.

La campana que daba fin al primer período de clase anunció a la marea de estudiantes que saldrían desde sus aulas de clases a los pasillos. Por más que se jactara en público, no se arriesgaría a que un profesor la pillara molestando.

Megumi sonrió mordaz y se alejó de Sora, sintiendo que había ganado otra batalla.

.

.

Más tarde ese mismo día, en casa de Jou, todos se ponían cómodos, Koushirou ocupaba la computadora, Mimi leía revistas sobre su cama, Sora, Takeru, Hikari y Yamato se sentaron sobre cojines en el piso, con bebidas servidas y chocolates en forma de caramelos.

–Me sorprendió mucho que vinieran el día de hoy.

Jou tenía la bandeja en las manos, ponía el portavasos en el escritorio para entregarle el té oolong a Koushirou.

–Mimi-san tuvo la idea de venir –contestó Yamato–. Has estado muy ocupado con tus exámenes para la universidad y pensamos en reunirnos por esta vez aquí.

Jou sonrió conmovido.

–Agradezco la visita, he estado mucho tiempo entre libros, es agradable tenerlos.

–Me impresionas, Jou-senpai –Mimi se reincorporó de la cama para coger un chocolate y beber de su té de limón–. No actúas como un desquiciado porque interrumpimos tus horas de estudios.

–¿Por qué solo no lo disfrutas, Mimi-chan? –respondió un Jou de hombros caídos.

Los muchachos rieron, Takeru aprovechó el momento para dejar caer una broma.

–Cuando sales con una chica hermosa no se puede estar desquiciado, ¿no, Jou-san?

–Tienes razón. –El aludido se sintió animado.

Mimi cogió el anzuelo lanzado por Takeru.

–Claro, porque hay mejores maneras de drenar la tensión. –Seguido de ello, Mimi frunció los labios e imitó que besaba al aire.

El aludido enrojeció, moviendo los brazos delante de su cuerpo, negando tan privados momentos.

Los movimientos tontos y apresurados de Jou hicieron reír a los demás y este se dio por vencido, no iba a explicar nada más, sus explicaciones funcionaban como peso que lo hundía más rápido en las arenas movedizas que eran Takeru y Mimi juntos.

–Ya está listo –avisó Koushirou–. Tengo conexión.

Mimi dejó la revista sobre la cama de Jou y se puso de pie al lado de Koushirou, los demás, exceptuando a Sora y Jou, siguieron los movimientos de la primera, miraban la pantalla de la computadora llenos de expectativas.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sora.

–No lo sé, iba a preguntar lo mismo. –Jou caminó hasta el escritorio, justo a tiempo para ver y darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

No tardó en saludar.

Los amigos saludaban al mismo tiempo, casi no podía entenderse lo que decían. Hablaban muy contentos y solo podía significar una cosa.

Sora se levantó, le latía el pecho apresuradamente; su presentimiento fue una realidad en cuanto lo escuchó a través de los parlantes.

— _¿Me escuchan? (¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿Se supone que se vean tan pequeños en la pantalla?). Muchachos, ¿pueden verme?_

—Haz clic sobre la imagen de nosotros, Taichi —indicó Koushirou.

— _¿Así? ¡Oh! ¡Puedo verlos mejor! Hola, Yamato, no te había visto, pensaba que no estabas._

–¿Por qué no estaría?

— _No lo sé. ¿Porque te da vergüenza decir que me extrañas delante de todos?_

–¡¿Qué dices, idiota?! ¡Le das material a Mimi!

–¡La _ship_! –chilló la japonesa criada en Norteamerica.

El grupo rio divertido. Sora, por otro lado, se sentía como pez nadando en aguas desconocidas. Abrazaba uno de sus brazos tímida; había pasado las horas en clase pensando que quizás debería escribirle, y quizás lo hubiese hecho luego de que la vorágine de información que se sacudía en su cabeza parara de moverse. Era demasiado pronto para verlo, ¿qué podía decirle después de tanto tiempo?

Tenerlo tan cerca por primera vez desde que se hubo ido la ponía nerviosa, más si agregabas la brecha inmensa que se encontraba abierta en medio de los dos.

No solo estaban siendo unas cuantas gotas entre amigos, para Sora se trataba de una tormenta y ella odiaba las tormentas que hacían ruido.

Dio un paso esperando que su cuerpo pudiese reaccionar, pero ¿qué podía decirle? No era de las que saludaba como si nada cuando sucedía mucho; retrocedió y de pronto le tentó el salir de la habitación.

— _¿Sora no está con ustedes? —_ Escuchó que preguntaba.

Durante muchos años leyó en sus libros y novelas la expresión "le ardieron las orejas...", por primera vez se daba cuenta de cuán literal podía ser aquella frase; pudo sentirlas de color rojo, sí, _podía sentirlas_ de ese color por lo intenso que era aquel sonrojo que se extendía desde su cuello hasta las orejas. Iba a medio camino, con su bolso en la mano y los pies en dirección a la puerta cuando sintió que la observaban, al girar, descubrió que la atención continuaba en el chico de la pantalla.

–Está aquí con nosotros. –respondió Hikari.

Takeru sonrió antes de hablar, su mejor amiga lo conocía, iba con una de las suyas.

–¿No te conformas con tenerme a mí presente, Taichi-san?

Y Taichi que le seguía la corriente, siempre y cuando pudiera burlarse de Yamato-sonrojos.

— _Cuidado y Yamato se pone celoso, Takeru._

—¡Un amor prohibido a lo _The Vampire Diaries! –_ Tachikawa dijo, lejos de querer molestar, su vena emparejadora la hacía pecar en contra del rubio que la miraba incrédulo–. _¡I like this! [1]_

–¡Mimi! –tuteó Yamato. Las miradas de los presentes sobre él y Tachikawa.

No era que estuvieran haciendo nada malo, no. A fin de cuentas eran amigos desde que fueron al Mundo Digital a sus once y diez años respectivamente, el problema no fue que dijera su nombre a secas, fue el modo en cómo lo dijo, fue el momento en que fue dicho, la manera confiable en que la miró... casi pareció que ocultaban información a sus amigos.

–¿Mimi? –preguntó Takaishi–. Hermano, desde cuando tú llamas a...

Mimi, a quien las miradas inquisidoras le hacían peso en la nuca, no tuvo más opción que acelerar el plan que hubo cocinado al lado de Koushirou y Hikari.

Amagando una sonrisa torcida y nerviosa, retrocedió, fue a donde Sora pasmada, la cogió por los hombros y, tras un leve forcejeo en el que Sora se rehusaba a ir y Mimi la obligaba a lo contrario, la pelirroja estuvo frente a frente con el Taichi del computador.

Como darse de bruces contra una puerta cerrada, sucedió de pronto, sin tiempo para preparar un saludo, para engañar a su rostro y que este diera una expresión diferente a la de sorpresa y terror.

Taichi también se quedó sin poder reaccionar; verla era darle forma a sus fantasías, era desatar recuerdos, llenarse de nostalgia, quedarse sin aliento.

Sus miradas chocaron con la del otro, sus mundos colisionaban fundiéndose en uno; ya no era Taichi en Alemania y Sora en Japón, sucedían en el mismo plano existencial; ella representaba el comienzo y él un final, no había nada más que pudiera importar, emociones desenredándose, cicatrices expuestas; ninguno podría huir, se veían, eran reales y no solo una voz dentro de la cabeza del otro recitando palabras escritas en una pantalla pequeña.

La sonrisa se deslizó en los labios de Taichi, suave, emocional.

— _Sora. –_ La llamó, el pecho subía y bajaba agitado.

Escuchar su nombre viendo cómo sus labios se movían con cada silaba..., era él, estaba allí, no se parecía al Taichi de su mente que rodaba los ojos y la llamaba pesada, se trataba de Taichi el que, a su lado, siempre la hizo feliz.

–Ta-Taichi... –Apretó los dedos alrededor de los nudillos de su otra mano.

Ojalá no estuvieran los demás observando. Ojalá no sintiera el deseo de llorar.

— _Te ves genial. Has cambiado mucho en cuatro meses._

La aludida pestañeó, miró a la derecha: Takeru, Hikari y Koushirou; volvió pestañear, miró a la izquierda: Mimi, Yamato y Jou... demasiadas expectativas. No pudo responder, temía caer desplomada de un momento a otro, demasiada presión la reventaría como a un edificio minado.

— _¿Llevas el cabello más largo? –inquirió Taichi._

Sora llevó la mano a su pelirrojo cabello, asintió con timidez.

— _¡Ah! –Se emocionaba–. Estás usando la cadena que te regalé._

Una vez más Sora redirigió la mano, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban la pequeña figurita de una mariposa que reposaba sobre su cuello.

Asintió, algo ruborizada.

—Es muy bonita —dijo—, gracias.

El brillo que acentuaba el café de los ojos de Taichi le iluminó la mirada.

 _—¡Y puedes hablar! —osó en bromear—. Comenzaba a preocuparme, quizás los ratones te hubiesen comido la lengua._

Sora reviró los ojos, una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

—No seas ridículo... eres tú quien no para de hablar.

— _Sora. —Su nombre dicho con anhelo._

Takenouchi sintió encogerse su corazón.

—Felicidades por llegar a las semifinales, Hikari-chan me ha mantenido al tanto de tu desenvolvimiento. Con que el mejor jugador del partido tres veces consecutiva, ¿eh?

Taichi amagó una sonrisa orgullosa, su dedo índice rascaba debajo de la nariz.

—No seas tan engreído, Taichi. —Tachikawa se tapó la boca con la mano. Se quiso patear, la idea era que ellos dos hablaran y quizás ella lo hubo arruinado.

Tras aquella breve intervención de Mimi, la burbuja que se formó entre los dos se rompió. Poco a poco los amigos fueron integrándose a la conversación y cada vez más Sora se fue alejando, quedando atrás. Mientras la burbuja los acunó, cupo la posibilidad de que pronto volverían a funcionar de nuevo los engranes de su amistad, pero aquella remota posibilidad quedó eclipsada cuando volvió la tensión que al parecer nunca se hubo ido. Un pez en medio de gallinas, un mariposa viviendo entre lémures, así de fuera de lugar se encontraba.

Suspiró, al menos podía celebrar el haber dado un paso de tantos retrocedidos, ¿significaba que ya nada volvería a ser igual? No lo veía posible. _Afff_ , _no llores, por favor._ _No sería la primera amistad a la que la distancia y malos entendidos rompería._

Esperaría unos segundos más y procedería a marcharse lentamente, ese era el plan: huir; era buena huyendo.

— _Oye, Sora —_ Y si bien, no era ajena a los comentarios de otros respecto a que decían que ella y Taichi tenían el don de leerse la mente; a veces le sorprendía y daba miedo la capacidad que tenían de presentir lo que el otro pensaba. En ese momento, donde planeó huir, Taichi le hablaba como si quisiera impedirlo. Sin embargo, fue la siguiente pregunta lo que estremeció a Takenouchi—: _¿Por qué no me devuelves los mensajes?_

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor.**

¡Hola, gracias por leer!

*Estaba pensando en que mientras menos OC meta en la historia, mejor, por lo que decidí que cambiaría un poco la historia. Megumi seguirá siendo la matona de Sora, solo porque Meiko es su mejor amiga y es esta la que está enamorada de Taichi, no Megumi que, en teoría, solo es un personaje que sirve como herramienta para que suceda todo. Es decir, Meiko me desagrada, pero no haré OoC con ella.

¿Por qué no quiero OC? Pues, porque una vez hablando con Jacque-kari, ella me dijo que cuando hace historias AU, busca no involucrar personajes "originales" para no alejarse mucho de Digimon, y yo compro esa idea.

[1] The Vampire Diaries, serie estadounidense basada en el libro que tiene el mismo nombre. La razón por la que Mimi la menciona, hace referencia a que los dos hermanos (Takeru y Yama) se enamoraron de la misma persona, como sucede en la serie y libros con Damon y Stephan Salvatore.

Gracias una vez más a Jacque-kari por ayudarme a corregir pelones y horrores. ¡Eres grande!

Y a Fanfiction le digo: ¿por qué eres así? Me borra los guiones de los diálogos, lo odio.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Nos leemos.

Ciao!


	8. Cicatrices frente al espejo -Segundo

.

.

.

 _ **Cicatrices frente al espejo.**_

 _ **—Segunda parte—**_

.

* * *

—Oye, Sora, ¿por qué no me devuelves los mensajes?

Un repentino silencio se coló en la alcoba como cuando en una habitación de un hospital se apaga la máquina de electrocardiograma tras el incesante pitido que anuncia una defunción.

Los oídos de Sora zumbaron ante la pregunta, recordaba que Taichi solía ir sin filtros por la vida, pero nunca hubo sido tan directo delante de otras personas con respecto a sus asuntos personales; bien, Taichi era transparente un noventa por ciento de las veces; sin embargo, pese a ser tan sincero y extrovertido, tenía un diez por ciento de reserva que utilizaba para casos especiales. Sabía de sobra, lo comprendía más que nadie, que a ella no le gustaba armar espectáculos en público, por ello le pareció fuera de lugar la pregunta.

De inmediato la pelirroja se sintió pequeña y con el rostro ardiendo.

Y si la pregunta no hubiese sido lo suficientemente incómoda, las miradas cargadas de sus compañeros que iban de un amigo a otro no la ayudaban.

Mimi, percatándose de todo, habló apremiante:

—¿Vamos por más té de oolong, Kou, Yamato-san, todos? —Mimi era terrible siendo sutil.

No obstante, Tachikawa no tuvo que volver a hablar, pues sus amigos habían comprendido desde hace mucho que era hora de salir de allí.

Sora volteó a mirarles, sabiendo que huirían para darles privacidad, la misma privacidad que enantes hubo deseado y que ahora le causaba pánico.

—No... —Quiso detenerlos, pero su pierna vendada, que seguía doliendo, la hacía más lenta.

Demasiado tarde. Terminaron salieron dejando detrás del cierre de la puerta un silencio abrumador.

—Deja que se vayan, Sora. —Taichi decía.

Takenouchi suspiró hondo antes de regresar la mirada a la pantalla, las manos le tiritaban y la sangre bombeaba en sus orejas.

—A menos que no quieras hablar conmigo —agregó sin la malicia cortante que pretende lastimar; todo lo contrario, había mucha inocencia adornando cada palabra, quizás con algo de nostalgia y aflicción—. Entonces puedes salir e irte y pedirles a los demás que regresen.

¿Sería una opción? Sora sopesó la idea, aunque en su corazón sabía que aquel era el momento oportuno para pedir una explicación con respecto a por qué no le devolvía los mensajes ni había vuelto a llamar.

—Pero si lo haces —continuó diciendo Taichi, cabizbajo—... Me romperás mucho más el corazón.

Takenouchi parpadeó atónica, ¿era un chiste? Sentía bullir una repentina rabia desde sus adentros. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía...!?

—¿Disculpa? —dijo, en lugar de explotar.

—Eso. Que si decides seguir alejándote de mí, me harás mucho daño.

Takenouchi bufó exasperada, entornó los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco. Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

—¿Yo? —soltó, indignada—. ¡Increíble! Eres tú quien pasa de mí todo el tiempo.

La reacción de Taichi cambió radicalmente. Las arrugas en medio de su frente, los labios curvandose hacia abajo y el brillo en su mirada que iba tornándose más oscura, cualquier descripción que pudiera llevar a cualquiera a pensar en que estaba completamente feliz, había desaparecido debajo de una sombra gris que lo llenaba de culpa... y Sora no se percataba de ello.

—Lo siento —La voz de Yagami viajó quedita a través de las bocinas del computador.

Sora permaneció inmóvil y a la expectativa. Todas las emociones que freían su cerebro bajaban de intensidad como si la disculpa simple de su amigo era todo por lo que estuvo esperando.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, temblaba de los nervios.

—Por dejar de responder a tus mensajes.

Takenouchi pudo llorar en ese instante, de no ser porque negó con la cabeza, retrasando el brote de sus emociones que recorrerían sus mejillas como lágrimas de no impedir que salieron a flote.

Sí, era lo que estuvo esperando. Una disculpa, un porqué, la razón de haberse alejado tanto de ella.

Fue liberador. Como si le quitara un peso de los hombros, porque si Taichi se disculpaba, significaba que ella seguía importándole.

—Sentía que te molestaba... —dijo el mucacho con la voz gris—. Yo... pensaba que te aburría...

Ella apretó los puños, todos sus sentimientos salían a flote desde su interior, como burbujas de oxígeno que subían desde lo más hondo de las aguas turbias. No podía permitirse ser tan sentimental, ¿llorar de felicidad? No. Mucho menos delante de él que podía malinterpretar aquellas lágrimas.

—¡Idiota! —Lo insultaba pero sonreía—. ¿Cómo podrías molestarme?

—¿Es una pregunta capciosa? —parpadeó confundido.

Una risilla traviesa se deslizó entre los labios de Sora.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Existen muchas formas que usas para molestar, digo, está en tu naturaleza hiperactiva, pero... ya sabes. Sabes a lo que me refiero, es decir, no me molestaría saber de ti.

Taichi observaba detenidamente a la Sora que de repente había adoptado una actitud alegre.

—Estoy confundido —aceptó en voz alta. Su rostro en primera plana, se hubo acercado a la cámara como si así lograría ver mejor las intensiones de la amiga—. Esto es demasiado fácil. ¿Es una trampa? Nunca ha sido tan fácil solucionar las cosas entre nosotros.

—No creo que hayamos solucionado nada —Sinceró por que en realidad, apenas habían dado el primer paso para sanar las heridas que se hubieron hecho por accidente, por confusiones que no supieron controlar.

—Pero no estás enfadada —Siguió indagando, le olía a gato encerrado. Desde que armó el plan para disculparse con Sora en colaboración con Mimi y Hikari, hubo dado por sentado que ella estaría molesta y se preparó (debido a esa escena de enfado que imaginó mil veces en su cabeza) para, al menos, recibir un par de gritos por parte de ella; que si bien, sabía tenía merecido por ser tan idiota—, ¿por qué?

Como respuesta Sora sonrió, no aceptaría delante de Taichi —al menos no lo diría en voz alta— que estaba contenta de poder hablar con él, que pese a sus inseguridades que no se habían esfumado ni por poco con respecto a los malos entendidos producto de la distancia, ella estaba feliz de poder hablar de nuevo con su mejor amigo y no deseaba estropear el momento.

Ya habría tiempo para reclamos, para enfadarse con él una vez arribara en Japón y todo —albergaba la esperanza— volviera a la normalidad.

—Porque sé que eres un idiota —apeló a las bromas con cierta verdad para hacerlo mosquear.

Era divertido, como en los viejos tiempos antes de que él se hubiese mudado a Alemania.

El muchacho de cabellera despeinada hizo una mueca de fastidio, el cejo fruncido y los labios torcidos.

—Saberlo no te ha evitado las molestias en ocasiones pasadas.

—Supongo que tienes suerte esta vez.

—No, no, no —Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, recostándose en el espaldar de la silla, cruzó los brazos al nivel del pecho y la sonrisa de demonio de las bromas se ensanchó en sus labios finos[1]—. ¿Suerte? Suerte sería poder verte enojada.

—¿Qué? —No comprendió, ¿eso por qué sería tener suerte?

El rostro perplejo de Sora hizo sonreír mucho más al muchacho del otro lado de la pantalla.

—Lo que escuchaste —afirmó—. Tienes una forma de respingar la nariz... —A medida que narraba, fue haciendo la mueca que pretendía imitar a la de Sora—, cuando te enojas que derrite mi corazón.

La otra no tardó en fingir que se molestaba, un juego peligroso si se lo preguntaban a cualquiera, ya que Sora tendía a molestarse en serio cuando en un principio solo pretendía bromear.

—¿Entonces te divierte verme enojada? —Enarcó una ceja, esperaba una respuesta que lograra sacarlo del apuro—. ¿Es eso?

—¡No! —Se sobresaltó, sudaba como en un sauna. «Nunca pretendí...»—. Yo solo...

No sabía cómo salir del lío en el que él mismo se hubo metido, balbuceaba y Sora se aprovechaba para hacerlo sudar más.

—¿Prefieres que esté malhumorada porque te gusta mi nariz respingada?

Viéndose entre la pared y Sora —que con sus enfados solía ser más cortante y filosa que una espada— prefirió soltar toda la verdad de un sopetón:

—¡Te hacía un cumplido, mujer!

—¡¿Eso es un cumplido, idiota?! —Entonces lo observó callar y se sintió extraña.

Taichi permaneció en silencio como si acabase de darse cuenta de que Sora tenía dos cabezas.

Durante un par de segundos Takenouchi sintió el corazón golpeando contra los huesos de su pecho.

El estallido que se convirtió en risa hizo implosión delante de los ojos de Sora, por más que Taichi se tapara la boca para no ofenderla, la risotada no cesaba. Esta lo miraba sin entender, quería reírse —en alguna oportunidad se le escapó una que otra carcajada minúscula— pero buscaba no demostrar que se contagiaba de la alegría de su amigo.

Una situación extraña, era una especie de tensión agradable, como cuando la chica más callada del salón de clases va a una primera cita con el chico del cual estuvo enamorada siempre y que ahora por fin correspondía a hacer el sueño realidad al pedirle una cita, pero ella no hacía más que reírse de todo lo que él decía producto de los nervios; Sora no podía parecer una tonta que reía solo porque sí.

Taichi no paraba de mover los hombros al son de sus carcajadas.

—No... sabes... —soltaba cuando cogia aire mientras se recomponía de su ataque de risas—, cuánto te... extrañé.

A Sora no le dieron más ganas de reír. Un hueco en el estómago se extendía dejando un vacío extraño en él. El labio le tiritó, lo mordió para no evidenciar sus sentimientos.

Había algo... una sensación que no se minimizaría, intuía, si no lo decía. En su mente una nube de ideas se entrelazaban, formando nudos enredados como la bola de luces navideñas tras un año de dejarlas a un lado y de moverlas de un sitio a otro sin cuidado.

Tenía que sacarlo de adentro. Debía decirlo.

—Yo... —Las mejillas acaloradas—. También te extrañaba.

Silencio.

Silencio agradable.

Él la miraba como cuando un amante de las bellas artes se detiene en medio de la nada urbana a admirar un cuadro pintado por un artista callejero y talentoso, pero poco reconocido. Había fuego en su forma de contemplarla y una especie de anhelo o, mejor expresado, de satisfacción, de perfección que solo en Sora podía ver. Ella era un descubrimiento, una casualidad en medio de un día de buena suerte que arrancaba sonrisas con solo hacer contacto visual; tal como sucedía con aquel amante de las bellas artes que por azares del destino acababa topándose con una hermosa pintura en medio del bullicio de la ciudad y su olor a contaminación y de comida frita. Sora tenía una manera única de hacerlo feliz sin necesidad de hablar o de tener que tocarla; saberla cerca suyo, al menos en corazón y espíritu, era suficiente para tener un buen día.

Takenouchi llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, solo por hacer algo. Era extraño mantenerle la mirada a Taichi —aunque técnicamente no estuvieran de frente— nunca pudo hacerlo sin acabar riendo y, como consecuencia, terminar apartando sus ojos de los de él. Taichi decía que lo hacía porque sus ojos no podían soportar tanta belleza, pero Sora sabía el porqué y no era otro que el de sonrojarse cuando no había manera de ocultarlo, todo por sus ojos que arrastraban verdades. Taichi tenía una fuerza extraña y potente contra ella, era como la gravedad que arrastra cuerpos a la tierra, asimismo era él que de alguna manera lograba tenerla siempre a su lado. Debía de aceptar que le daba miedo esa atracción, que quizás, si no lo evitaba, podría acabar estrellándose contra él de manera irremediable.

—Me gustas —dijo—. Me gustas enojada y sonriente y triste y alegre y sonrojada y toda tú. —Soltó Taichi de un momento a otro sin coger aire, con una sonrisa boba sobre los labios—. En serio, te extrañé. Todo, desde lo bueno hasta las discusiones cada dos por tres. Desde tus pecas alborotada hasta tu cabello ahora más largo. Extrañé tu voz. Extrañé a mi mejor amiga. ¿Tú me extrañaste?

Takenouchi sonrió tímida y tontamente. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando; movimiento lento que pudo pasar desapercibido, pero no lo hizo. Toda ella decía que sí, su sonrisa nerviosa, el sonrojo que bañaba sus mejillas, la mirada que besaba a la de Taichi.

—Tu sabes la respuesta —Sintió la respiración más pesada, apretó los dedos de sus manos.

—Nunca está de más que la digas —dijo él, consciente de que para Sora expresar sus sentimientos era mucho más difícil que para él—. En cualquier caso, sí, lo sé. Y, ¿sabes? Si alguna vez vuelvo a comportarme como un idiota... No, idiota no, que siempre lo soy, según tú. Si algún día vuelvo a comportarme como un patán, si dejo de hablarte, tienes mi permiso para goleparme las veces que haga falta y así volver a mi idiotez habitual. ¿De acuerdo?

Sora asintió sin borrar la sonrisa que le causaba estar cerca de su mejor amigo.

—Tienes mi palabra —Y con una pose de ganadora, reflejaba su convicción.

El dramático de Taichi comenzó un nuevo melodrama, valga decirlo.

—¡¿De verdad te causa tanto placer tener ese poder sobre mí?! ¡Con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad! Sora. Para ya, Sora. ¡Deja de reírte! [2]

De aquel modo —mientras él fingía lamentarse y ella se reía de sus expresiones exageradas— en medio de la angustia, los miedos y las horas a la espera para una nueva cita en el mundo de las telecomunicaciones..., Taichi y Sora volvían a ser...

.

.

* * *

N/A:

He escrito este capitulo tan lento que me sorprende haberlo terminado. He tenido días de borrar y volver a rehacerlo, de escribir por párrafos, de leerlo y releerlo (aun así siento que tendrá errores) y de algún modo lo siento apegado a como lo imaginé en mi cabeza. Pero siendo honesta, había una conversación diferente a esta que mostré, y es que olvidé la original porque cuando la pené acabé quedandome dormida ja, ja, ja.

En fin, uno diría que las cosas entre Taichi y Sora se arreglaron, pero, hombre, no. Todavía queda tela por cortar o.o

Gracias, J.K, por ser bella y siempre leer/corregir y dejar rv en la historia. Eres un sol de mujer.

¡Nos leemos!

(Casi olvido dejar las referencias)

1\. Demonio de las bromas, iba a colocar Imp, para hacer referencia a Impmon que fue al que imaginé, pero no me pareció correcto usarlo. Y bueno, saben que los demonios de las bromas son diablillos que hacen de las suyas,casi como Taichi.

2\. Referencia a Spiderman.


	9. Red de mensajes

_._

 _N/a:_

 _Para no complicarme y tampoco liarlos a ustedes (¿a Jacque?), la hora que se expresa en los mensajes es la hora de Japón, que tiene sietes horas justas más adelantada que en Alemania_ _ **.**_ _La razón de ello es para que se note el flujo del tiempo en que entra y sale en cada mensaje y así se aprecie la regularidad (o no) de los mismos_.

 **.**

 **.**

Capitulo IX

 ** _Red de mensajes_.**

* * *

 **Mie. 01 de noviembre [1]**

* * *

 **[12:50 hrs]**

 **De Taichi.**

 **Para Sora.**

¡Buenos días, Sora! Me emociona poder darte los buenos días otra vez, aquí son las cinco de la mañana, asumo que allá es más tarde. Tengo prácticas dentro de quince minutos y noticias para ti.

Ya que estamos bien otra vez, quiero preguntar, me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza y sé que si no lo pregunto no estaré en paz conmigo mismo: ¿Qué te parece venir a la final del campeonato de fútbol dentro de ocho semanas? Tengo una entrada para ti y el pasaje de venida. Es todo lo que he podido reunir del sueldo que recibo a través de la beca, pero confío en que solucionarás la otra mitad que falta para el pasaje.

Espero tu respuesta.

Con amor,

Taichi.

* * *

 **[12:52 hrs]**

 **De Sora.**

 **Para Taichi.**

¡Buenos días, Taichi! No recordaba la diferencia horaria, ¡¿quiere decir que mi mensaje de esta mañana te llegó en la madrugada?! D: Aquí falta poco para la una de la tarde.

¿Se te acaba de ocurrir que vaya? Por supuesto que no, ¿en serio ahorraste dinero para que yo pudiera asistir a la final?

Tendría que preguntarle a mis padres, pero, por supuesto que me gustaría estar allí. ¡Me hace mucha ilusión!

Te quiere,

Sora.

* * *

 **[12:52 hrs]**

 **De Sora.**

 **Para Takenouchi Toshiko.**

¡Mamá! ¡Taichi me ha invitado para ir a Alemania! ¡¿No es genial?!

Se puede decir que no estamos molestos y que ¡nos reuniremos en Alemania! Estoy muy emocionada. ¡Podría gritar de no ser porque estoy almorzando!

Bueno, no, tampoco puedo hacerlo. Todavía tengo que preguntar si tú y papá me darán permiso y, si es posible, si me podrían completar el boleto aéreo (Taichi pagará la otra mitad).

Tu hija la que te ama incondicionalmente,

Sora.

* * *

 **[12:59 hrs.]**

 **De Taichi.**

 **Para Sora.**

Me subestimas, Pelirroja. Claro que había pensado (y deseado) que estuvieras aquí para la final, aún cuando estábamos distanciados, sabía que te quería aquí conmigo y cuando vi que las probabilidades de llegar hasta allí eran muy altas, comencé a ahorrar para que estuvieras aquí.

¡Necesito a mi mejor amiga porrista, quiero escucharte gritar emocionada cuando ganemos!

No (es) sería lo mismo sin ti. No miento cuando digo que te echo de menos.

Por favor, has lo imposible por venir.

Tengo que despedirme, te llamo al mediodía (de aquí) para escucharte reír.

Avísame qué te dicen tus padres.

Te adora,

Taichi.

* * *

 **[13:03 hrs]**

 **De Takenouchi Toshiko**

 **Para Sora.**

Hola, hija. Que aproveches los alimentos.

Me parece fantástico que tú y Taichi hayan solucionado sus asuntos personales, ya comenzaba a preocuparme. Con respecto a tu pregunta, no estamos en condiciones de poder pagar un boleto aéreo, ha sido un mes flojo para la escuela de ikkebana y la floristería.

Lamento mucho tener que decirte que no podemos. Sabes que si pudiéramos, te ayudaríamos con gusto.

Besos,

Mamá.

* * *

 **[17.21 hrs]**

 **De Mimi.**

 **Para Sora.**

¿Viste los zapatos que lleva puesto Koushirou? ¡Dios mío! ¿Quién le esta haciendo tanto daño? Tengo que llevarlo de compras.

Btw, ¿me acompañas esta tarde al centro comercial? Me urge comprar un traje de baño para la salida que tenemos planeada el fin de semana, Hikari está conmigo.

XOXO,

Mimi.

* * *

 **[17.33]**

 **De Taichi.**

 **Para Sora.**

Hola, ¿qué tal?

¿Ya hablaste con el Sr. y la Sra. Takenouchi?

* * *

 **[17:35]**

 **De Sora.**

 **Para Mimi.**

Por favor, deja de burlarte de Koushirou-san. ¡Es un gran chico! Y estoy segura que le gustas. ¡Ah, pero claro! Tú no lo ves porque quieres a Yamato XD. ¡Te estoy mirando!

Espérame en el centro, frente a la estación, dentro de media hora. También tengo que comprar un traje de baño nuevo.

Besos.

* * *

 **[17:37]**

 **Para Taichi.**

 **De Sora.**

¿Por qué tanta elocuencia al referirte a mis papás?

Me han dicho que no tenemos el dinero, pero iré cueste lo que cueste, Taichi.

Con cariño,

Sora.

* * *

 _ **Jue. 02 de noviembre.**_

* * *

 _ **[08.15 hrs]**_

 _ **De Yamato.**_

 _ **Para Taichi.**_

¿Cómo va todo, idiota?

Paso solo a saludar.

Yamato.

* * *

 **[08.17 hrs]**

 **De Taichi.**

 **Para Yamato.**

¡Maldito! ¿Qué no ves que es la una de la madrugada aquí? Por suerte estaba despierto.

¿Cómo va todo por allá? ¿Cómo celebrarán el cumpleaños de Takeru?

* * *

 **[08.25 hrs]**

 **De Yamato**

 **Para Taichi**

Lo había olvidado, imbécil.

Pensamos en ir a la piscina el sábado y, más tarde ese día, cantarle cumpleaños en un restaurante con toda la cosa del pastel y la comida.

¿Qué tienes planeado con Catherine? Se supone que cumplirán otro mes el viernes.

Yamato.

* * *

 **[08.26 hrs]**

 **De Taichi**

 **Para Yamato**

Es una lástima que no pueda estar allí, pero brindaré por él cuando salga con los muchachos del equipo el sábado por la noche.

Con Catherine no haremos nada, se irá este fin de semana con su familia a un viaje. La veré, si acaso, el próximo martes.

Tengo que dejarte, dentro de poco tendré que madrugar y si no cumplo con mis siete horas de sueño, me veré tan ordinario y feo como tú, Yamatty.

Te quiero, viejo,

Taichi.

* * *

 **[06.00 hrs]**

 **De Taichi**

 **Para Sora.**

¡Que aproveches los alimentos!

He pensado en ti toda la mañana, al punto de tener que equivocarme y llamar "Sora" a la profesora de alemán, qué vergüenza, Sorita, qué vergüenza; ya tengo un nuevo trauma.

Y es que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que tus papás te dijeron que no. Quiero verte y no por vídeo chat.

Trata de convencerlos, diles que cuando regrese a Japón trabajaré para pagarles la deuda también tengo que pagarle algo de la misma deuda a mis padres, ese fue el trato para que me prestaran parte del dinero más lo que he ahorrado.

¡No importa que tenga que trabajar por los próximos veinte años para saldar ese pendiente!

¡QUIERO QUE VENGAS! ¡NE-CE -SI -TO QUE ESTÉS AQUÍ!

¡Demonios! Quiero que estés conmigo para que me acompañes a caminar por la plaza Gendarmenmarkt y para que puedas disfrutar de los pretzels sabrosos que venden en una de las cafeterías cercana a ella. Quiero que visitemos esas calles llenas de museos que odio y que sé que a ti te gustarían; además, puedo llevarte al lago que está fuera de la ciudad, seguro que alucinarías, sus aguas son tan cristalinas que parece que no existe, por lo que no podríamos nadar desnudos sin tener que ver piel de más o hacer pipí sin que el otro no se dé cuenta. Probarías la cerveza, ¡las venden en todos lados! Y no son tan estrictos con jóvenes como en Japón. ¡Te convidaría de las hamburguesas más grandes que hayas visto! Se hacen al gusto del consumidor, ¡no podrás olvidarlas! Recomendadas.

También podríamos bajar a Hamburgo, tiene historias por todos lados (al igual que Berlín, por supuesto). Hamburgo fue bombardeada hasta desaparecer en la segunda guerra mundial y al terminar, quedó del lado occidental, siendo una de las capitales más importantes, ¿puedes creerlo? De lo que uno se entera cuando te llevan de tour.

Tiene el río Elba y es ciudad puerto. Está lleno de juventud y la noche se prende. Hay alegría. En verano hay días soleados con buen tiempo, en invierno hace frío, tú llegarías a principio de invierno, pero te aseguro que es igual de mágico. Al igual que en la capital, se pueden encontrar lugares para tomar cerveza en todos lados, mucho más cerca de la desembocadura del río. Hay lugares para comer embutidos, que son muy famosos en Alemania en general; ir por las calles, buscando dulces, mientras nos perdemos sería fantástico a tu lado.

Una vez fui a pasear cerca de la frontera de Suiza, llegamos a un bulevar precioso, lleno de tiendas y restaurantes, heladerías y jugueterías, fue a finales del verano, hacía mucho sol cuando lo visité, pero quedé encantado. ¡Y el helado! Vale, que hice trampa, porque el mejor helado es de una heladería italiana y no alemana, que Sora, morirás con sus texturas y sabores. ¡Quiero que estés allí y delires con su exquisito sabor!

Te llevaría de la mano a conocer todo lo que he visto y lo que me queda por ver.

Habla con ellos, con tus padres, convéncelos, por favor.

Te necesito aquí,

Taichi (Y)*

* * *

 **De Sora**

 **Para Taichi.**

Ya alucino al imaginarme allí. Sinceramente, no me importaría no salir de hotel donde me quedaría si sé que estarás allí.

Ayer te dije que iba a hacer lo imposible por reunir esa cantidad de dinero que falta, lo haré, te lo prometo.

No me perdería por nada del mundo compartir contigo en ese país tan maravilloso como lo pintas... no, no lo haría.

Hablaré con mi papá esta noche, le escribiré una carta a mis abuelos, vendería mi alma al diablo por hacer realidad cada una de las travesías que has imaginado hacer a mi lado en Alemania. Nada me gustaría más en el mundo que vivir esta nueva aventura a tu lado.

También te necesito,

Sora.

PD: ¿Por qué rayos piensas que me bañaría desnuda en un lago a tu lado?

¡Taicho idiiooota! :3c

* * *

 **[12:23 hrs]**

 **De Taichi**

 **Para Yamato.**

Tengo que contarte un secreto. Maldita sea, ya no puedo más con él. ¿Estás en linea? Escríbeme.

* * *

 **[Yamato Ishida se ha conectado. 12.35 hrs]**

* * *

 **Yamato:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Taichi:** Es sobre Sora.

 **Yamato** : ¿Están bien?

 **Taichi** : Sí. No es nada malo. Bueno, quizás sí, todo depende de lo que me respondas.

 **Yamato** : Vamos, pregunta ya.

 **Taichi** : No hay manera de decirlo con ciudado. Así que lo diré: ¿Ella te gusta?

 **Yamato** : Claro que me gusta, es Sora.

 **Taichi** : Me refiero, ¿te gusta como chica? Es decir, como una chica que es... besable, para enamorarse.

 **Yamato** : No. Ya pasé esa etapa.

 **Yamato** : ¿Es eso lo que querías decir?

 **Taichi** : No.

 **Taichi** : ...

 **Taichi** : He tenido... deseos ligados a Sora. Ahmmm, del tipo que te hace querer pensar en Jou con biquini y pintura en los labios.

 **Yamato** : Desagradable. No pongas esa imagen en mi mente.

 **Yamato** : Entiendo el punto. ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Es una mujer y es bastante linda y hasta me atevería a decir que deseable para muchos.

 **Taichi** : Ese es el problema. Tú puedes decir eso de ella, fue tu novia. Yo... no. Es que ¡es Sora! Y... fue tu novia.

 **Yamato** : No tendría problemas con que te guste ella. Se supone que somos amigos y los amigos no salen con las ex de otros amigos, pero yo no pienso así. Sora no me pertenece y mucho menos puedo privarle a ella un nuevo amor ni impedirte a ti o a nadie que llegue a amarla, sería ridículo. No depende de mí desde hace mucho tiempo.

 **Yamato** : El problema es que tú tienes novia.

 **Taichi** : Eso lo sé.

 **Taichi** : No tienes que recordármelo. Yo... siento que estoy enamorado de Catherine, pero Sora se las arregla para aparecer cuando estoy con ella y todo se mezcla hasta que me hace doler la cabeza.

 **Yamato** : ¿Por qué?

 **Taichi** : Porque Sora es Sora y Catherine mi primer amor. Son amores diferentes que comienzan a mezclarse como dos sustancias químicas que acabarán haciendo explotar todo.

 **Yamato** : Explícate.

 **Taichi** : ¡Yamato! Sé lo que haces.

 **Yamato** : ¿Qué es lo que hago?

 **Taichi** : Quieres intentar que te dé una respuesta, pero no me la sé, no puedo porque no la sé.

 **Yamato** : Es sencillo, pregúntate, ¿te gusta Sora?

 **Taichi** : No como algo más que amigos.

 **Yamato** : Pero...

 **Taichi** : Eso.

 **Yamato:** Si fuera solo _eso_ te aseguro que no estarías comiéndote la cabeza. ¿Qué te llevó a mezclar los sentimientos que tienes por Sora con los de Catherine?

 **Taichi:** Es que desde hace un tiempo siento la necesidad de tenerla en mis brazos... a Sora. Y es estúpido que me sienta atraído hacia ella justo cuando estamos separados... Pero la imagino y todo dentro de mí se enciende como luces de navidad y, ¡mierda! La deseo tanto que no lo soporto.

 **Taichi:** Lo peor es que esta mañana (tarde allá en Japón) me ha dicho que vendería su alma al diablo con tal de venir a Berlín para hacer realidad todo lo que he imaginado hacer con ella...

 **Taichi** : Y en lo único que pude pensar fue en que al fin después de tanto imaginarlo, al fin la besaría.

 **Taichi** : Maldita sea, Yamato. Eres un maldito.

 _ **[Taichi se ha desconectado]**_

* * *

 **.  
Viernes 03 de noviembre.**

* * *

 **De Mimi**

 **Para Yagami Taichi.**

Buenos días, precioso. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Hoy hace un lindo día, ¿te gustaría ir por un helado al final de la tarde? Mis papás no estarán en casa y podríamos llegar más tarde de la hora establecida. Escuché que habrá un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. ¡Llevaré una luz de bengala!

Btw, Sora se ha pasado toda la noche de ayer insinuando cosas sobre que nos gustamos. ¿No crees que es hora de decir que salimos?

Te quiero,

Mimi.

* * *

 **De Yagami Taichi**

 **Para Mimi**

Pero, ¿qué rayos? O.O

 **De Mimi**

 **Para Yagami Taichi.**

Lo siento, me he equivocado :P

¡Por favor olvídalo!

* * *

 **De Taichi**

 **Para Sora.**

Hola, Pelirroja.

¡Ha pasado algo extraño! Tienes que leerlo tu misma, te adjunto el e-mail que TIENES que leer.

¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Mimi está enamorada?

* * *

 **De Hikari**

 **Para Taichi.**

Hola, hermano. Te echo mucho en falta. Estoy contando los días para poder verte y abrazarte.

Te escribo rápido porque tengo examen a primera hora y no puedo llegar tarde.

Por cierto, el otro día salimos con Sora y Mimi a comprar trajes de baño para el cumpleaños en la piscina que le celebraremos a Takeru, (te adjunto las fotografías de los bañadores modelados por Sora y Mimi; sé que te gustarán) y me topé con Iori, ¿lo recuerdas? Se ha echado un estirón que llega a los cielos. Hemos quedado en ir a por un helado esta noche, aprovechando que no estás aquí para que lo hagas huir.

Te quiere,

Tu adorable hermanita.

PD: Ji, ji, ji.

* * *

 **De Sora**

 **Para Taichi.**

¡Lo sabía! ¡Mimi sale con Yamato! No lo puedo creer.

Tengo que sacarle la verdad. Esta noche me provocó una noche de chicas. -risa malvada-. 3:)

* * *

 **De Taichi**

 **Para Hikari.**

Si te pone un dedo encima voy a matarlo. Espera, ¿Iori no era esa niña tan maja de corte de hongo? ¡¿Eres bisexual, Hikari?! O.O

* * *

 **De Mimi**

 **Para Sora.**

Lo siento, So-chan. No podré reunirme contigo esta noche. Tengo mucha tarea que adelantar para poder ir a la fiesta de Takeru, fue la condición de mis padres.

Guiño, guiño,

Mimi.

* * *

 **De Taichi**

 **Para Sora.**

¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Vigila a Hikari esta noche, te lo pido, tendrá una cita con un chico llamado Iori.

¡Bah! Que ese apenas es la mitad del favor. Hay otro, ¿podrías no ir a la fiesta de Takeru con ese bañador? Vas a odiame, porque sé puedes cuidarte sola, pero me muero de celos ya que no estaré allí.

* * *

 **De Sora**

 **Para Taichi.**

¿Qué bañador? ¿Celos de qué?

Puedes contar conmigo para cuidar a tu hermana ñ.ñ

* * *

 **De Taichi**

 **Para Sora.**

Te lo agradecería.

Hikari me mostró las fotografías de ustedes probándose los bañadores. _Ese_ bañador.

* * *

 **De Sora**

 **Para Taichi.**

¿Por qué sentirías celos? ¿Te gustó? Puedes comprarte uno igual en Alemania, quizás uno que te quede mejor... ja, ja, ja.

* * *

 **De Taichi**

 **Para Sora.**

 _Ja. Ja. Ja._ Sabes a lo que me refiero... Te queda... muy bien. Por eso siento celos, pues, mi mejor amiga será el centro de las miradas en la alberca y yo no podré estar con ella.

* * *

 **De Sora**

 **Para Taichi.**

Te siento raro.

Pero está bien, de todos modos no iba a utilizarlo, siento que es muy revelador.

¿Hablamos más tarde? Tengo que estudiar.

Besos y abrazos,

Sora.

.

* * *

Notas de autor:

1\. En el calendario de 2005, el 02 de noviembre fue miércoles y no el 01, pero tuve que modificar/alterar para que coincidiera con una celebración japonesa que se verá en el siguiente capitulo.

2\. Aunque no lo puntualicé más arriba, tengo que decir que Mimi se confundió con Taichi por culpa de su apellido que empieza con la misma letra del nombre Yamato.

Jacque, en esta historia, me pudo más el mimato, ¡no me mates!

3\. Tampoco lo resalto en el fic, pero es una notificación en general, para este fic, los sucesos de 02 jamás pasaron, sin embargo, las aventuras de los ocho originales sí (y la horrible escena Sorato donde Sora se confiensa, también pasó).

¡Espero le haya gustado el capitulo!

Besos,

Genee


	10. Grey naranja y Garuda rojo

_._

.

Capitulo X

 ** _Grey naranja y Garuda rojo._**

 ** _._**

Sora se puso su sombrero amarillo, un tres cuarto de mezclilla y una camisa holgada. Había trenzado su cabello a un lado y en su cuello, la gargantilla de oro con el dije de mariposa, resaltaba al lado del lunar y las pecas de su clavícula.

Una vez preparada para salir, cogió su móvil y lo metió en el bolso junto a sus llaves y unos cuantos billetes.

Se devolvió cuando recordó que había dejado sus gafas oscuras sobre el escritorio de su recamara, también las guardó dentro del bolsito, pese a ser de noche, sabía las necesitaría.

.

.

El autobús la dejó en la parada cerca del bulevar de la Bahía de Odaiba, la cual, debía decir, estaba repleta de parejas y grupos de amigos que salían a divertirse un viernes por la noche. Sora estaba convencida de que, si Hikari había ido a tomar un helado, estaría en uno de los restaurantes cerca de la costa.

Era lo que quería creer, pues, dentro de su cabeza, había maquinado el plan perfecto. Si Mimi estaba saliendo con Yamato, ella lo averiguaría; mataría dos pájaros a la vez si daba con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo en el mismo sitio en donde supo se vería su amiga la extravagante con Ishida.

— _Dragón naranja a Águila roja, ¿me copias? Cambio._

Sora escupió una carcajada. Increíble que estuviera haciendo todo aquello.

—Estoy aquí, Taichi —decía a la vez que acomodaba el auricular en su oreja—. Te saldrá una fortuna esta llamada.

— _Por Hikari, vale la pena. ¿Lograste encontrarla?_

Sora se movía entre la gente, levantaba la mirada, buscando sin éxito.

— _Ángel rosa_ no se encuentra dentro de los perímetros —Decidió, con las mejillas arreboladas, que seguiría el juego que había iniciado su mejor amigo, era como si regresaran a sus ocho años cuando jugaban en el patio de la escuela—. _Dragón naranja,_ seguiré buscando.

— _Olvidaste decir "cambio" —_ Sora pudo imaginarlo rodar los ojos por lo inconforme que estaba de su poco compromiso con su papel de espía.

Siguió con la mirada los rostros de las personas, esperando así dar con el paradero de la menor de los Yagami; el bululú de personas que se desplazaban por el bulevar estaba siendo desconcertante, ambas misiones de espionaje en riesgo, ¿de dónde salió tal multitud de pronto? [1]

Pero justo cuando se preparaba para decir que seguía sin dar con Hikari, Sora logró divisarla caminando por el paseo cerca de la costa, al lado de un castaño bastante tímido que sostenía un cono de helado lleno de muchos colores y sabores, ¡qué provocativo! A Takenouchi se le hizo agua la boca. ¿Por qué espiaba a la hermana de su amigo un viernes en el que todo el mundo parecía tener buenos planes? Sacudió la cabeza y puso el dedo sobre el auricular y, con voz seria, notificó lo que sus ojos veían.

— _Ángel rosa_ ha entrado dentro mi campo de visión. No hace contacto de piel a piel con _Armadillo amarillo._ Repito, no hay contacto piel a piel, cambio. Solo caminan mientras degustan de un helado.

— _¿Armadillo amarillo? —_ cuestionó—. _¡Claro, Iori-san! —_ Sora rodó los ojos, ¿cómo olvidaba los nombres que él mismo había propuesto?—. _Copiado, manténme informado de todos sus movimientos, cambio._

Sora fue narrando paso a paso lo que ambos muchachos hacían.

Hikari e Iori caminaban frente a los puestos de comida de la costa, ella sonreía y no paraba de platicar mientras que él la miraba atento a cada palabra que la Yagami tenía para decir. En un momento dado Hikari le invitó a probar del helado a Iori, siendo ella la que cogió con la cuchara del postre y lo dirigía hacia la boca del acompañante.

Takenouchi se tensó, escondida detrás de un póster de luz, esperó expectante a que la acción fuera realizada, pero, para su placer y el de Taichi que escuchaba con el corazón en una mano, el muchacho de mirada dulce pero seria se negó a las intenciones de Hikari, la cual se declinó a las risas en cuanto fue rechazada.

Las luces en el cielo se encendieron. La musica tradicional de Japón comenzó a salir por todas partes. Las personas se reunían en un mismo punto, Sora no entendía qué sucedía. Explosiones en el cielo reventaban cada dos por tres, y de pronto, toda la Bahía de Odaiba empezó a aplaudir.

 _—¿Qué está pasando?_ —inquirió Taichi al escuchar las detonaciones y el bullicio repentino.

—Un festival.

Takenouchi se abrió paso en medio de la multitud, acababa de perder de vista a Hikari e Iori.

Cuando llegó al centro de todo el meollo, se percató de la obra de teatro que representaba un grupo de actores [2].

—Hoy es el día de la cultura —pensó en voz alta—. Con razón ha habido más gente de lo normal caminando por los alrededores. Es una obra...

 _—¿Qué interpretan? —_ Quiso saber Taichi.

Sora prestó atención. La escena mostraba a una mujer vestida de blanco, con orejas en la cabeza como de conejo y un vestido largo traslucido que dejaba ver las mallas del mismo color debajo de la prenda, a su lado estaban dos chicas más, maquilladas como un zorro y un mono. Un hombre de avanzada edad se acercaba a ellas, sosteniendo su estómago antes de caer desmayado al suelo, producto del hambre. El mono, el zorro y el conejo corrieron a reunirse alrededor del vagabundo.

—La historia de _El conejo en la luna_ —respondió Sora—. Creo es una adaptación tipo danza de la historia.

Una historia de amor, sacrificio y entrega; Taichi la conocía de pies a cabeza, su amiga, cuando eran más chicos, lo obligaba a escucharla narrar la leyenda. No había pijamada o campamento de verano en el que ella no sacara el libro de leyendas japonesas y contara la historia de _El conejo en la luna_. Al principio Taichi se negaba a escuchar, era un crío que prefería correr detrás de otros chicos o un balón de fútbol, conforme fue dándose cuenta de lo importante que era para Sora, prestaba más atención; además, nunca lo afirmó, pero había cierta magia cuando Sora contaba la historia, imitaba las voces, hacia expresiones con su rostro y, cuando se emocionaba, gesticulaba con las manos; a él le encantaba verla feliz, por consiguiente, él también lo era y esperaba que las veces que se quedaban en su apartamento o ella en el de él, ella llevara consigo aquel relato.

Sora no era buena cantando, pero tenía una voz preciosa y envolvente cuando narraba.

— _Oh —_ exclamó el muchacho, llenándose de nostalgia—. _¿Está bueno?_

Los tambores y las flautas en vivo marcaron el ritmo de la historia.

El conejo, zorro y el mono danzaban de un lado a otro, movientos gráciles y líricos, representaban la búsqueda de los alimentos que ofrecerían al anciano.

Takenouchi rio conmovida por la interpretación de los artistas.

—Es... estupendo —soltó con ensoñación.

Taichi captó la esencia en sus palabras y comprendió que era un buen momento para hacer pausa en su tarea de detectives.

— _Quedémosno un poco más —_ pidió en un susurro—. _Nárrame lo que sucede._

Sora asintió, aunque supo de inmediato que Taichi no podía verla.

Y así comenzó a explicarle paso a paso lo que sucedía.

.

.

Se imaginó a sí mismo recostado en el regazo de Sora durante el inicio del otoño, pero no muy lejos del verano y su cielo despejado; el soplo fresco meciendo las ramas de los árboles y la calidez de las palabras que su mejor amiga recitaba al pie de su oído mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos finos en su maraña de cabellos.

Taichi, por obvias razones, no descansaba la cabeza en las piernas de su amiga, ni mucho menos sentía el olor de los cerezos fuera de temporada calar en su nariz, pero, al menos, podía decir que la sensación de arrullo que le provocaba la voz narradora de Sora, sumado al refrescar de la noche fría en Berlín, le permitían cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

Sora narraba el cuento de El conejo en la luna y se metía tanto en su narración que Taichi la sentía parte de la obra que se presentaba frente a las instalaciones del concencionario de la Chevrolet, en la Bahía de Odaiba.

Él, dejandose llevar por su sentido del oído, cerró los ojos para poder canalizar mejor la voz de la otra que prácticamente susurraba en su oreja sin percatarse de la sonrisa amplia que se ponía sobre los propios labios; Taichi deseaba tanto sostener la mano de Sora en ese instante, olerla... que casi podía sentir lo suave de sus palmas a contrapiel y el aroma a vainilla y cerezas chocando en su nariz.

 _—¿Taichi?_ —Oyó su nombre y dio un respingo. Por un momento había olvidado que estaban separados por kilometros de tierra y, en medio de su ensoñación, se había perdido en fantasías a las que tuvo que dejar ir en cuanto sintió el cambio del tono de voz de Takenouchi—. _Ha terminado, ¿qué te pareció?_

Perfecto.

Había sido perfecto.

.

.

No fue difícil volver a dar con Hikari e Iori; miraban un espectáculo de marionetas no muy lejos de donde antes se dio la obra de teatro. Sora se sentó en una de las mesas de un restaurante de comida rápida, observaba detrás de sus gafas oscuras al par de tortolitos reírse con la representación de los muñecos.

—No creo que hagan nada malo, Taichi —dijo, obteniendo como respuesta de un extraño que pasaba cerca una mirada de extrañeza, tal cual si ella estuviera loca—. No hablo sola —explicó al hombre, señalando el auricular en su oído—. Porque no estoy loca.

El joven se encogió de hombros mientras seguía caminando hasta desaparecer en la multitud.

— _Claro que no lo estás —_ Taichi respondió—. _Quizás un poquito, pero cuando te enojas. ¿A qué va eso?_

Takenouchi bufó ligeramente ofendida.

—Si al caso vamos, claro que lo estoy, mira las cosas que me haces hacer. —La risa de Taichi resopló fuerte.

No escuchó lo que Taichi tuvo para responder, sus ojos se concentraron en una castaña y un rubio que iban muy acaramelados en dirección al restaurante de al lado de donde Sora se encontraba.

—Bingo —susurró, sonriendo con astucia.

— _¿Qué sucede, mis ojos y oídos?_

—Encontré a Yamato y a Mimi. —Procedió a describir la escena—. Ella lo coge del brazo y ríe con coquetería. Esa mentirosa... —entrecerró los párpados.

Sora sacó su móvil, abrió la tapa del mismo y buscó el icono de la cámara fotográfica.

El sonido que avisaba que había captado la imágen sonó dos veces seguida, Takenouchi devolvió el dispositivo a su bolso, no sin antes adjuntar la fotografía a un e-mail que tenía de remitente a Taichi Yagami.

— _Mierda, es cierto —_ farfulló tras abrir el correo—. _Están saliendo_.

—Los vigilaré un poco más.

Se puso de pie y se agazapó detrás de un muro de flores de más o menos medio metro de alto. Yamato hablaba con el portero del restaurante, quien buscaba en una lista, al parecer, los nombres de la pareja. Fue en ese entonces que se percató del nombre del restaurante esculpido con letra cursiva y dorada, en un idioma, volvió a suponer, que provenía de algún pais de Europa, era en todo los sentidos un sitio que destilaba derroche de dinero. El portero elegante, de sombrero de copa y guantes blancos que combinaban perfecto con su traje negro.

Demasiado lujo para una simple salida entre amigos.

—¡Qué jodido helado! —masculló la pelirroja, todavía sin creer que Mimi le mintió.

Taichi se echó a reir.

— _¿Jodido helado?_ —inquirió, curioso.

—Tienen que vender un helado riquísimo si se toman la molestia de arreglarse tanto y pedir reserva en un lugar como este.

— _¿Es el restaurante francés?_

—Sí. —Sora respingó de pronto, haciendo un cambio en la respiración la cual llamó la atención del amigo—. ¡Mierda!

— _¿Qué sucede?_

—Acaban de pasar y no puedo ver nada.

Todavía encorvada se movió de detrás de los arbustos a una de las mesas de fuera, hacia el café temático, al frente del restaurante francés; se escondió detrás de una silla y sonrió cuando la suerte se sentó a su lado. Mimi y Yamato habían cogido lugar frente a la ventana que veía hacia la calle del bulevar.

No tenía que cantar victoria tan fácilmente, pues, a la suerte le gustaba reírse de los tontos ilusos como Sora.

—Disculpe, señorita. —La piel de la nuca en la pelirroja se heló al sentirse sorprendida—. ¿Piensa tomar asiento?

Volteó con lentitud, mostrando una sonrisa forzada que dejaba ver toda su dentadura.

—Estoy...

El muchacho alto, portador de un par de gafas culo de botella, inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia abajo para mirar directo a los ojos a la chica descubierta.

—Estás espiando a la pareja de _guapos_ que están sentados al frente de la ventana —Sonrió amable, pese a eso, Sora sintió escalofrío.

—No es lo que parece —Frunció el ceño, necesitaba que no la echaran del único lugar con vista a sus amigos—... Ichijouji-san —Leyó en la placa del chaleco del joven.

—Extraña-san, si no eres cliente, no puedes espiar.

 _—¿Qué sucede, Sora? —_ preguntó Taichi, pero la otra le hizo caso omiso.

—Entonces tomaré un batido de lo que me traigas.

El mesero levantó la mano, mostrando tres dedos de su mano.

—Tres —recalcó—. Más una orden de papas fritas, una hamburguesa y postre.

—¿Es una broma? —Enarcó una ceja. No le dio tiempo de pensar siquiera en insultar al aprovechado mesero, puesto que una pareja de novios pasaba cerca de ellos mirando la escena con desagrado.

Takenouchi se dio cuenta que seguía en cuclillas, con los dedos de las manos apoyados en la comisura de la mesa y sus gafas de sol oscuras puestas, lo que la hacía más sospechosa.

Suspiró, dandose por vencida, asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el trato.

—Pero eres un abusador —agregó para no sentirse como tonta—. De cualquier forma, no me beberé tres batidos.

—No es necesario, es nuestra promoción, pagas tres e ingieres uno.

Ichijouji le sonrió amplio con los ojos cerrados, quien no lo conociera —pensó Sora quien paradójicamente acababa de conocerlo—, diría que era un chico amable y encantador. ¡Se equivocaban!

El chico se fue y Sora tomó asiento, encorvándose sobre la silla para pasar desapercibida.

«¡Oh, Taichi!» Recordó de golpe.

—¿Taichi, estás?... —No obtuvo respuesta—. _Garuda rojo_ a _Grey naranja_ , ¿me copia?

No tenía caso, la respuesta no llegaba, al revisar el teléfono, descubrió que la llamada había finalizado, pero tenía un correo de Taichi titilando en la pantalla.

 **[Vie. 08.09 hrs] Taichi baka:** _Mi teléfono murió, menos mal, me percaté que teníamos casi dos horas y media hablando. ¡Mamá me matará! Estaré conectado en el internet hasta que Hikari y tú estén en casa. Manténme al tanto._

Sora tecleó lo sucedido con el mesero muy rapido y pasó informe de las parejas observadas, envió el correo y regresó al espionaje de mentirosos.

.

.

Pasados siete minutos, y sin Taichi calentándole el oído, decidió que era una estupidez seguir allí. Hikari e Iori comían en un puesto de comida rápida no muy lejos del restaurante, francamente no hacían nada del otro mundo y Yamato y Mimi solo hablaban, el máximo coqueteo que vio entre ellos fue cuando Mimi le tomó la mano a Yamato sobre la mesa, del resto, todo se reducía a sonrisitas bobas por parte de ella.

—¿Desea tomar algo más? —El mesero estaba de vuelta.

Takenouchi se obligó a recordar su educación en casa, era de mala educación entornar los ojos, solo por esa razón no lo hizo.

—No, gracias.

Ichijouji le sonrió afable.

—Las mesas son solo para clientes —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

A Sora le provocó querer romperle la sonrisa a fuerza de unos cuantos puños, pensamiento fugaz que deshechó de inmediato.

—No te preocupes... —Tuvo la intención de ponerse de pie, no obstante, volvió a sentarse con rapidez.

El mesonero se echó a reír al ver que Sora hacia vagos intentos por ocultarse debajo de su sombrero. Dirigió la mirada hacia el restaurante del frente, una mujer castaña que mostraba unas hermosas y largas piernas con aquel vestido elegante y casual que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, salía a atender una llamada.

Ichijouji miró a Sora, seguía sonriendo el infeliz.

Con pesadez Sora sacó un par de billetes y los extendió al mesero ladrón.

—En seguida le traigo su orden, señorita.

Se marchó, Sora sabía que seguiría siendo extorsionada si se quedaba a la vista de aquel horrible muchacho.

Decidió, también, que si Mimi regresaba en ese momento sería descubierta. Por lo que mejor se mudaría a una mesa no tan expuesta al exterior. Caminó a gachas ocultándose entre las sillas y mesas cuando sintió que tropezaba contra algo... o alguien. El choque la hizo caer al suelo, un golpe que su trasero lamentó de inmediato. Sora, pensando en Mimi, se apuró en levantarse y pedir disculpas para luego volver a buscar un escondite. Sin embargo, lo que sus ojos vieron frente a ella casi la hizo gritar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Sus pupilas desorbitadas.

La mano del muchacho tapó la boca de Sora, rodeándola con su brazo para que no hiciera ruido, el otro la llevó, casi a rastras, hacia debajo de una mesa del restaurante.

—¡Takeru! —dijo una vez la dejó respirar—. ¿Tú?...

El rubio sonrió descarado.

—Silencio —susurró—, no quiero que mi hermano descubra que estoy aquí.

—¿Los vigilas?

—Los espío que no es igual. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Las mejillas de Sora se tiñieron de carmín. Takeru leyó la vergüenza en su rostro.

—¿Los espías también? —inquirió, sorprendido.

—¡No! —soltó con aprensión—. Cuido de Hikari, Taichi...

—¿De Hikari? —La curiosidad manchó el brillo de sus ojos, había capturado toda su atención—. ¿Por qué tienes que cuidar de Hikari?

La muchacha suspiró pesado, no entendía todavía por qué tenía que cuidarla, lo que sí sabía es que estaba en una cita y si no la vigilaba, Taichi se enfadaría mucho, quizás con ambas chicas a la vez. Procedió a explicarle todo aquello a Takeru, el cual escuchó atento, al finalizar la historia, soltó una risotada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Indagó Sora con expresión seria y curiosa.

—Tú y Taichi son los graciosos —respondió—. Hikari no está en una cita. Se las jugó terrible a ti y a su hermano. —Takeru asomó la cabeza de debajo de la mesa, el mantel blanco caía sobre sus hombros—. ¿Ves a ese chico? —Señaló a Iori, quien comía y mantenía una conversación con Hikari—. Está enamorado de Miyako-chan. ¿Recuerdas a Miyako-chan, Sora?

La aludida asintió.

—Pues bien —continuó el muchacho—. Se ha enamorado de ella y no sabe cómo invitarla a salir. Iori-kun nunca ha tenido una cita y Hikari está ayudándolo con ello.

Sora soltó un sonido de sorpresa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo, que en efecto, era así.

—¿Se reía de Taichi? —soltó más para sí misma que para Takeru.

El otro asintió con la mueca en los labios.

—Qué pérdida de tiempo —dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Nada de eso —Contradijo él—. He descubierto quien es la chica con la que mi hermano se pasa la noche entera hablando por teléfono.

En las manos de Takeru había una cámara filmadora, este la mostró a Sora, siempre sonriendo.

Sora observó en silencio, parecía que seguía confundida.

—El asunto será... —dijo, sacando una sonrisa maliciosa, de esas que se ven venir antes de una terrible idea—, ¿qué debemos hacer con esta información que, obviamente, no quieren que se sepa?

—¿Haremos? —cuestionó Sora, ¿en qué momento entró en los planes de Takeru?

—Sí —afirmó totalmente convencido de que Sora sería parte de sus planes.

—Disculpa —La voz del mesero les hizo levantar la cabeza. Este, al percatarse de la presencia de Sora, sonrió con aquél extraño brillo en los ojos—. ¿Desean ingerir algo más?

Takeru negó pero sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un billete que le entregó al muchacho. Sora bufó, imitando la acción de Takeru.

—¿A ti también te extorsiona, Sora? ¡¿Es que acaso espiar a un hermano es digno del chantaje?! Nadie respeta ya las tradiciones —dijo fingiendo aflicción.

—Sora —repitió el mesonero con la sonrisa más ancha aún.

La pelirroja asintió con pesar.

.

.

Mimi y Yamato se habían marchado al cabo de una hora. Sora, muerta de hambre como estaba, decidió comer junto a Takeru antes de regresar a sus respectivos apartamentos. Takenouchi pensó en el derroche de dinero, dinero que se suponía iría ahorrando para completar el pasaje en avión a Berlín pero que esa noche había malgastado por un par de fotografias que la acabaron metiendo en un plan descabellado de Takaishi.

Mientras su rubio amigo pagaba la cuenta adentro, en caja, Takenouchi enviaba el informe final de los sucesos a Taichi.

—Sora-san —Llamó Ichijouji.

La aludida levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos oscuros detrás de las gafas.

—Ya estoy yéndome, Ichijouji-san. No tengo más dinero para pagar el _gran favor_ que nos has hecho esta noche para no ser descubiertos.

El otro rascó su nuca, pareció avergonzado.

—Lamento mucho lo sucedido esta noche, solo vi una oportunidad. No es nada personal.

—No te preocupes, entiendo. —«A pesar de no compartir esa manera de ser tuya».

—Discúlpame de verdad. Ahorrar en estos días en Japón es una tarea difícil.

Tuvo que tocarle una tecla sensible, puesto que acabó identificada con las palabras del anteojudo; para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba siguiendo el hilo de una conversación con el chico aprovechador.

—Dímelo a mí, que necesito una cantidad de dinero que no tengo y no sé de dónde sacaré. Es difícil conseguir empleo cuando tienes diecisiete años y cero experiencia, a menos que sea haciendo el ikkebana, en fin, al menos tú tienes suerte de tener este empleo.

—¿No estás trabajando?

Sora frunció el cejo, recordando que se trataba del mismo chico que anduvo chantajeándola.

—Ya te dije que no.

—En el Maid Café Mew estamos buscando meseros, si quieres puedo...

Sus ojitos llenos de esperanza se llenaron de estrellitas. Su única forma de reunir dinero era la de trabajar, conocía, por experiencia de sus amigas, que los locales de la Bahía de Odaiba eran buenos con la paga y las mejores propinas eran dadas en los restaurantes con vista al puente Rainbow.

—¡Sí! —dijo emocionada, sin dejar que el otro continuara la propuesta.

Recompuso su actitud y se obligó a estar calmada. Asintió, algo tímida, dando las gracias por la oportunidad.

Ichijouji sonrió al saber que había podido ayudar a la muchacha de ojos llamativos que le hubo atraído desde el primer contacto visual. Tuvo suerte, tenerla trabajando por las próximas semanas, a su lado, era mejor que su intento de invitarla a salir, sabiendo sería rechazado.

.

.

Takenouchi se acostó sobre el sofá de su sala. Estaba emocional y físicamente cansadísima. Dejó caer el bolso a un lado en el suelo y cogió la laptop que reposaba en la mesa frente al mueble.

Esperó que la pantalla se iluminara para abrir su mensajería instantánea. Taichi estaba en linea.

 **[Vie. 21.52 hrs] Sora** : _Gran fiasco con Hikari esta noche._

Escribió como saludo y agregó que llegó sana y salva al apartamento _._

 **[Vie. 21.52 hrs] Taichi** : _No sé qué rayos le pasa. Tiene que ser culpa de Takeru._

Sora sonrió automáticamente, pensaba lo mismo. Sus dedos se movieron veloces, convirtiendo en palabras sus pensamientos.

 **[Vie. 21.52 hrs] Sora:** _Ja, ja, ja. ¡Estaba pensando lo mismo! ¿Leíste sobre lo que planea hacer con Yama y Mi-chan?_

Esperó una respuesta sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, la sonrisa en los labios, Taichi escribía; le encantaba _chatear_ con él, la emocionaba. Una especie de placer ligado con la felicidad y emociones que no sabía dar nombre. Tenerlo de vuelta, aunque fuese por mensajes, la hacía feliz.

 **[Vie. 21.53 hrs] Taichi:** _Me parece maravilloso._

Reprimió una risilla. ¡Sabía que estaría de acuerdo! Takeru, a veces, parecía más hermano de Taichi que el menor del propio Yamato. Blanqueó los ojos mientras escribía.

 **[Vie. 21.53 hrs] Sora:** _¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! No quiero estar relacionada con nada de lo que él piensa hacer._

Bostezó, el sueño le ganaba, pero no quería irse a dormir. Un poco más, necesitaba hablarle un poco más.

 **[Vie. 21.54 hrs] Taichi** : _No seas aguafiestas, ¡tienes que hacerlo! Solo tú puedes. ¡Por favor!_

 **[Vie. 21.55 hrs] Sora:** _No lo haré, Taichi tonto. :P_

Aprovechó de enviar una fotografía donde salían Takeru y ella haciendo muecas durante la cena, los platillos con sus hamburguesas y ensaladas eran parte de la imagen también.

 **[Vie. 21.57 hrs] Sora:** _Detectives_ _recibiendo su recompensa luego de un gran trabajo de investigación._

No tardó en recibir la respuesta: emoticones con ojos llenos de corazón.

 **[Vie. 21.57 hrs] Taichi** : _Estás pecosa. ¡Estás pecosa! -me derrito-._

Sora sonrió, se llenó de calores que subían desde su cuello a las orejas. Pero aquella emoción que la regocijaba se desvaneció en cuanto recibió una fotografía de vuelta.

En la imagen salía Taichi con su novia. Una mujer preciosa, ojos grandes y azules, sonrisa perfecta, cabello rizado y largo. Era pelirroja, sin embargo Sora sospechaba que su color natural de cabello era rubio y no rojo como Taichi describió, ya que en su raíz se asomaba un color claro y dorado como el oro. Salían abrazados, él le rodeaba el cuello y ella extendía la mano para tomar la foto. Taichi hacía las veces de darle un beso y sus bocas estaba muy cerca, pese a que ella sonreía. Taichi se veía enamorado, era como darse de bruces a una realidad que en su cabeza no tomó forma, sino hasta ese momento.

Un nuevo mensaje apareció en su pantalla.

 **[Vie. 21.58 hrs] Taichi:** _Tengo debilidad por las mujeres pecosas. Mi mejor amiga y mi novia lo son. ¿Crees que soy afortunado? :D_

Pasó el revés de su mano hasta los ojos y limpió unas gotas de lágrimas. Qué tonta, ¿por qué lloraba? Sonrió como si él pudiera verla. Estaba sentimental.

 **[Vie. 22.00 hrs] Sora:** _Siempre lo has sido. Tengo que madrugar mañana. Hablamos después._

 **[Vie. 22.02 hrs] Taichi:** _Descansa. Ten dulces sueños y no olvides que voy a estar esperando a que vengas dentro de ocho semanas._

Sora cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida con la laptop sobre el pecho y un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Notas de autor:

El capitulo X es el capitulo final de esta primera parte. Gracias a Jacque por acompañarme hasta el final y a todos aquellos que en algún momento comentaron y siguieron la historia.

Besos,

Genee.

Aclaraciones.

1\. Bululú: Modismo del oriente de Venezuela, dícese de un grupo de personas grande y alborotado, reunidos en un mismo lugar.

2\. El 3 de noviembre se celebra en todo Japón el día de la Cultura o _Bunka no Hi_ (文化の日). Festivo anual con el se pretende promocionar la cultura, las artes y la academia. Suele haber exposiciones de arte, algún desfile y ceremonias de premios relacionados con las artes y la cultura. (Fuente: Página web: Japonísimo).

3\. La historia de El conejo en la luna: Trata de un peregrino que moría de hambre y en su camino encontró a tres animales: un mono, un zorro y a un conejo. Los animales se ofrecieron a buscar comida. Tanto el mono como el zorro encontraron qué darle al anciano, pero el conejo no. Al ver que no podía hacer más, preparó una hoguera y se lanzó a las llamas, ofreciéndose como comida para el hombre; quien era una deidad divina y se hubo impresionado tanto del amor del conejo, que lo mandó a vivir a la luna por su sacrificio.

4\. En el capítulo pasado, cuando Taichi describe ciudades alemanas, usé referencias de vivencias propias y, sobre todo, de Freyja una gran escritora y amiga.

Gracias, Jacque, por corregir los últimos capítulos, no sería nada sin ti.

¡Nos leemos en la segunda parte del fic! ¿Ya dije que serían tres? ¿Y que mientras pueda actulizaré cada semana, todos los sábados?

Eso.

¡Saludos!

.


	11. Repentino despertar

.

.

 _ **Editado:** Solucionado el problema de los guiones borrados._

 _._

 _._

Segunda parte

 _Capítulo XI_

 ** _Repentino despertar._**

.

.

A media madrugada Takenouchi abrió los ojos; el cuello y la espalda le reclamaban la mala postura con la que se hubo dormido, también le dolía la cabeza y sentía la lengua pastosa. Se sentó en el mueble, haciendo tronar el cuello engarrotado. Decir que estaba despierta era solo un tecnicismo, podía moverse y estar consciente de sus sentidos, pero seguía perdida en pensamientos tan blancos como la pared que observaba con la mirada perdida.

Suspiró pesado.

Tras la inhalación el primer pensamiento del que se percató la hizo sumirse en una ola de ansias que le alteraron sin saber por qué sucedía aquello.

«Taichi tiene novia recordó, y es preciosa, y la ama, y la ama de verdad».

Inhaló con sentimiento. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría? No podía estar celosa. Se negó la posibilidad de seguir aquella línea de pensamientos.

Movió su pie, el cual tropezó con la laptop que yacía tirada sobre la alfombra, probablemente había caído cuando dormía; se inclinó a recogerla. La pantalla se encendió al presionar una tecla sin querer, allí estaba mostrándose el ultimo mensaje de Taichi, y la imagen de él y su novia, que la llenaba de pesadez. Su mano viajó del computador hasta su cuerpo, tocó el lado izquierdo de su pecho donde sintió el vacío parecido al de burbujas llenas de aire que apretaban fuerte debajo de su seno, apretaba tanto...; aquel sentimiento ejercía una presión desmedida que no le permitía respirar con normalidad.

Se ahogaba, el nudo no se deshacía en su garganta y ella se ahogaba.

Volvió a negarse a la posibilidad de estar siendo remplazada. Ella no era celosa, pero hasta donde sabía, Taichi nunca le habia dado razones para sentir celos de nadie; para él, ella siempre estuvo en primer lugar, quizás un poco en desventaja con Hikari, pero Hikari era su hermana y con Hikari no cabía la posibilidad de sentir celos. Eran amores diferentes. La hermana y la mejor amiga. No podían mezclarse.

Siendo así, ¿qué diferencia habría entre el querer de amiga y el querer de una novia, si seguía aquella referencia entre ella misma y Hikari? Vendría siendo lo mismo, ¿no? Catherine y Sora no podrían mezclarse en un mismo sentimiento, mientras la primera lo llenaba como solo una mujer puede llenar a un hombre, Sora debía conformarse con brindarle su amistad incondicional y platónica. En nada se parecían, no tenía que sentirse amenazada, no otra vez, no cuando lo había recuperado.

Dejó la computadora sobre el sofá, se puso de pie en dirección a la cocina y buscó un vaso que llenó con agua del grifo. Regresó al sofá, bebió del líquido y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, cubrió su cuerpo con una manta y volvió a meterse en la laptop. Cerró la ventana de la conversación con Taichi, abrió el icono de una carpeta de fotografías en la cual, al menos en la mayoría en vista en miniatura, salían muchas imágenes de Taichi y Sora con muecas extrañas, risas tontas, poses ridículas, caminando por la bahía, jugando en la orilla de la playa, con otros amigos, comiendo, bebiendo... siendo ellos. Sora cliqueó sobre la primera fotografía de ellos dos juntos y esta se agrandó de inmediato; nostalgia y regocijo se cernieron sobre sus labios, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pero era una sonrisa débil que anunciaba el sentimiento de tristeza que hacía llover por dentro.

En la imagen salía ella con las mejillas infladas oprimiendo una risa, vestía ropa de esquiar al igual que Taichi, pero él aparecía sonriendo con los ojos abiertos y la boca expresando sorpresa. Nada especial había sucedido en el momento de captura de la imagen, sin duda el recuerdo no aparecería como una añoranza perfecta de la protagonista en un libro de literatura o sería la escena favorita de una película romántica, porque para nadie más la imagen era tan especial como para ella; simplemente se reían de sus propias payasadas, pasaban el tiempo en la nieve, esquiando, y hacerse una fotografía con una pose común no les apetecía.

Dio clic en la flecha de la aplicación para pasar a la siguiente imagen, de nuevo ellos dos, con sus gorros de invierno y las mejillas rojas del frío, Sora sostenía una lata de chocolate caliente con las dos manos y sonreía con los ojos cerrados, Taichi tenía cara de fastidio ya que Sora había comprado la ultima bebida achocolatada de la maquina expendedora, Hikari fue quien capturó el momento.

Sora dejó salir una risilla, el estómago se retorcía por dentro, el susto se enrollaba como serpiente en sus tripas... La ambivalencia de sus emociones, querer reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Cerró la lapto, los ojos empañados y sus labios tiritones.

No, qué tonta, seguía teniendo a su mejor amigo, no estaban enojados, se escribían todos los días.

Entonces, ¿por qué el sentimiento de pérdida?

Era obvio, era por los celos, los mismos que la empujaban a pensar en que los días de fotografías divertidas y graciosas habían acabado, por lo menos con ella y Taichi.

.

.

Taichi estaba sentado en el escritorio de la habitación que compartía con otros tres chicos más. Estudiaba para su próxima clase sin mucho éxito, distraído como solo él podía serlo, su atención se desviaba cada tres segundos a la computadora que tenía encendida, en un principio para usarla como herramienta de estudio, siendo que lo que menos hacía era cumplir tal función.

Abrió de regreso su correo en la portátil, hizo clic en el e-mail de Hikari enviado esa mañana y cliqueó en el vínculo a las imágenes adjuntas.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo, el aire salió lentamente de los pulmones. Soltó el ratón del computador y se preguntó mentalmente qué diablos estaba haciendo, por qué alimentaba aquellos sentimientos. Sacudió la cabeza, despejándola de tales ideas. Su concentración volvió a los libros... Al menos por los próximos cinco minutos. Taconeaba el pie sobre la madera del piso, de reojo observaba la pantalla del aparato.

—No —dijo, soltando el labio de en medio de sus dientes—. No está bien que lo haga. Es decir, es Sora, no puedo. —Apretó el entrecejo, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, «tampoco es como si nunca la hubieras visto en traje de baño» le discutió—. Pero es diferente, ¿no? —se respondió a sí mismo—. Antes yo no... Bueno, no me sentía _así_... —«¿Quién te dice que no? Quizás siempre supiste que tu amiga estaba buena»—. Puede que sí, o sea, sé que es linda, lo supe siempre, no soy tan idiota. Pero ¡es Sora, maldita sea! Si miro su fotografía con un bañador en los probadores de una tienda, me sentiré como cerdo. No soy esa clase de cerdo. —Se vio a sí mismo negando en desaprobación, una parte de él, esa que sabía que era inevitable sentir lo que sentía, no lo dejaría en paz.

Detuvo el soliloquio, odiaba discutir consigo mismo, quiso concentrarse en las letras garabateadas en su cuaderno; no obstante...

Tamborileó la mesa con los dedos, la tentación le ganaba. La maldita computadora seguía allí haciéndole ojitos, joder. ¡Moría de ganas por verla! Pero sentía culpa, una culpa tan grande que a veces pensaba que, al regresar a Japón, no podría ver a Sora a los ojos. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba? ¿Cómo podía tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia ella?

No, no vería, por onceava vez ese día, a Sora en traje de baño.

—¡¿Qué más da?! —soltó, dándose por vencido. Su contradicción se había inclinado hacia un solo lado, ya no podía negarse las ganas que tenía.

Mandó sus dudas y pensamientos al diablo, regresó al computador y abrió la fotografía. Una boba sonrisa demostraba la emoción que le causaba ver la imagen.

«Preciosa».

Cada curva de sus caderas, la sonrisa tímida, sus pelirrojos cabellos cayendo sobre los hombros como las hojas coloradas en otoño y, tenía que aceptar, se perdía en lo voluptuoso y en la bonita forma de sus senos...

—¿Qué?

Sí, le miraba el pecho a Sora. Definitivamente, eso hacía.

Poco a poco la sonrisa fue disipándose, los labios rectos, el cejo fruncido, la confusión en su mirar. ¡¿Qué mierda hacía?!

Se dejó caer pesado sobre el asiento, expulsó aire por la boca, exasperado. La imagen fugaz de él en esa misma posición, a sus doce años cuando le escribió un e-mail de disculpas a Sora por el incidente del broche de cabello, cruzó su memoria. Fue tan fugaz que ni lo notó, pero le dio la vaga sensación de haber vivido una crisis parecida a aquella en el pasado. Una especie de _Dejà vú_ que ignoró.

—Estoy jodido —Sus pensamientos dirigidos por una mini representación de él mismo dentro de su cabeza, con quien minutos atrás hubo discutido también, estuvo de acuerdo con sus palabras—. ¿Por qué ahora? No-no-no. Es Sora —Trataba de convencerse que no podía mirarla de un modo diferente, a ratos, lograba engañarse.

Tocaron la puerta y él cerró la página del correo de inmediato, antes de dejar pasar a quien quiera que fuera.

—¿Taichi? —llamó la voz femenina.

—¡¿Cath?! —Soltó con sorpresa. Creí que te habías ido con tus padres.

La muchacha, que asomaba su cabeza por la puerta, sonrió.

—Vine a despedirme —dijo dándose paso a la habitación—. Te dije que saldríamos el viernes a las ocho de la noche. Son las ocho de la noche. Papá me trajo porque le dije que había dejado mi pasaporte en tu habitación.

Taichi se puso de pie, confundido. Cath caminó hasta estar cerca del novio.

—Tú nunca... —Antes de poder negar el hecho de que Catherine jamás fue a su alcoba con su pasaporte en mano, ya estaba siendo besado.

Las manos del muchacho instintivamente rodearon la cintura de la novia, la atrajo a su cuerpo, profundizando el beso. Lo dejaba sin aliento, no importaba las veces que se hubieron besado antes, siempre le causaba la misma sensación: el corazón se le encogía y sus labios clamaban nunca dejarla ir de su tacto.

La mujer dejó de besarlo, pero mantenía los labios pegados a los de su novio.

—Te extrañaré —susurró, frotó su nariz contra la de él, sus manos despeinaban el cabello de su nuca.

Taichi, aún con los ojos cerrados, dejó salir un sonido gutural.

—¿No puedes quedarte? —Se aventuró a preguntar.

La pelirroja negó. [1]

—Visitaré a unos amigos de mi papá en la otra ciudad y luego volaré a Francia a pasar tres días con mi mamá y hermanos.

Yagami sonrió, acabó soltando carcajadas débiles.

—Mi novia la francesa. Eres más exótica de lo que creía.

—No. Aquí el exótico eres tú, mi novio japonés de pómulos sexys.

Taichi la volvió a besar, fue apurado y necesitado como si deseara atrapar sus besos y guardarlos en un potecito de cristal en el fondo de su corazon para no echarla de menos mientras no estaba.

—Tengo que irme, cariño —dijo la mujer.

Taichi dio otro beso, esta vez corto, y otro, y otro, y otro. Catherine se echó a reír como tonta. Reunió el valor para alejarse de él, de seguir así, su papá subiría a buscarla y no quería que se encontrara con una escena así.

—Te llamaré prometió.

Taichi asintió con pesadez.

La francesa salió de la habitación y él supo que volvía a estar solo.

Tal vez lo merecía, se dijo en su fuero interior, tal vez era su castigo por desear a otra mujer cuando tenía novia, cuando la mujer a la que deseaba era su mejor amiga.

—Maldita sea —masculló rascando la cabeza con desespero.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

.

.

El golpe la hizo estrellarse contra la pared, cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, «¡demonios! ¿Qué les pasaba a esas chicas?»

Un carnaval de risas desfilaron frente a ella. Sora no dijo nada, reunió el valor y la fuerza que tenía para no perder el control, no caería en provocaciones.

Esperó que las risas cesaran y separó los párpados, apretados hasta ese entonces. La imagen borrosa de Meiko con el uniforme escolar de educación física tomaba forma frente a ella.

Parpadeó confundida.

—Sora-san —dijo en un hilo de voz Meiko; retorcía un pedazo de tela con ambas manos—. Y-yo...

—¡Meiko-chan! —Llamaron desde afuera de los vestidores.

Meiko no dijo nada, vaciló en si debía seguir intentando hablar o atender a sus amigas; negó con fuerza antes de salir corriendo del salón.

Sora respiró profundo, quizás el asunto con las matonas se salía de proporción, quizás debía pedir ayuda, quizás podría estar exagerando y pronto acabarían su jueguito de persecución hacia ella.

Escuchó el vibrar de su teléfono, la pantalla del mismo alumbraba el lugar. Sonrió al pensar en Taichi, como si saber que se acordaba de ella pudiera borrar todos los malos ratos de su día; trotó hasta el otro lado de la habitación y abrió el mensaje de texto.

Su sonrisa se desdibujó ante la decepción. En lugar de Taichi, Sora tenía un correo de Takeru.

Suspiró, había olvidado el plan que trazaron el sábado durante el cumpleaños del rubio menor.

Ese día nadaban en una piscina del parque acuático de la ciudad. Mimi y Yamato, como siempre, mantenían distancia, pero era obvio para Sora y Takeru que lo sabían todo notar aquellos cambios de luces que se echaban con la mirada. «Descarados» pensó la dupla de compañeros con complejos de detectives. Salvo por la veces que rodaban los ojos por culpa de la pareja de mentirosos que se coqueteaban con disimulo, el día se había ido en diversión, entre chapuzones, risas y juegos con los amigos de Takeru y el resto de los niños elegidos.

Luego del mediodía Sora estaba sentada en una mesa, temblaba de frío por lo que se resguardaba debajo de su toalla de baño, y fue justo allí donde Takeru la interceptó con una sonrisa de niño bueno haciendo travesuras.

—¿Lo pensaste? —Indagó el muchacho, cogiendo una bolsa de papas fritas que había en la mesa.

Abrió el paquete y se llevó una a la boca.

—No lo haré —respondió ella, manteniendo la miradamirada—. Es vergonzoso. Aunque quiera, no sé si pueda.

Takeru torció los labios, insatisfecho.

—Esperaba un sí.

—Te dije que no te ilusionaras.

—Fuiste capaz de ponerte unas gafas y sombrero de espía, ¿por qué no jugarle una bromilla a mi hermano y a Mimi-chan?

—¡Porque es una locura! —expresó excitada por la vergüenza de lo que Takeru pedía. Al darse cuenta de que hubo subido la voz, comenzó a descender el tono hasta casi llegar a un susurro—. No puedes comparar mi aventurita con Taichi y su loca idea de espionaje con fingir... con eso. No, no lo haré.

Takeru metió otra papa en su boca, masticaba lento, estudiándola con la mirada.

—Estoy de cumpleaños y noté que no me trajiste obsequio.

¿Era en serio? ¿De verdad la iba a chantajear con eso?

—Te compré una nueva camisa de tu tienda favorita: SummerCamp. Llega el lunes, te lo dije.

El otro sonrió coqueto. Puede que acostumbrado a que su rostro de niño bueno y exótico le diera cierta ventaja con las chicas japonesas. Razón tenía Hikari en decir que solía coquetear con todas.

No se daría por vencido. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó para quedar más cerca de su interlocutora.

—Vamos, Sora, si tú no me ayudas, ellos ganarán —Sus labios se fueron de medio lado, Sora sentía que ya había maquinado una manera de convencerla—. No quieres que ellos ganen, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¡te vieron la cara!

Fue a replicar cuando sintió caer a su lado un cuerpo menudo.

—¿De qué hablan? —Hikari preguntó, alternando la mirada curiosa de Sora a Takeru.

Sora sintió nervios, miró a Takeru, había conseguido unas gafas de sol oscuras sobre la mesa y se las probaba mirándose en el reflejo de la pantalla de su celular.

—Sora no quiere hacerle ojitos a Yamato —contestó tras el silencio de la pelirroja.

La otra abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida y escandalizada por lo que había dicho Takeru.

—¿Por qué?... —Hikari se detuvo para mirar a Takenouchi fijamente. A la otra muchacha le pareció estar en la silla de los acusados—. ¿Tiene que ver con lo que sucedió anoche?

Sí, era definitivo, estaba en el banquillo siendo acusada por acoso a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Tragó pesado, la cara le ardía de la vergüenza.

—Sí —respondió Takeru, lanzándole una mirada significativa a Sora, la cual la mantuvo sin entender que quería decir él con ello, cuáles eran sus intenciones—. También te estuvo...

—¡Lo haré! —chilló tras comprender la amenaza de su mirada, a punto de caer en el desespero.

Takeru hizo una gesto triunfal, mientras que Sora una nota mental para recordar cuando Taichi regresara: Pedirle que se vengara de Takaishi.

—¿Puedo participar yo también? —dijo de pronto Hikari—. Suena divertido —sonrió con los ojos cerrados, llena de ternura como si no fuera a romper ni un plato.

Y fue así como cayó en los planes de Takeru. Maldito y bromista Takaishi Takeru.

Sora suspiró tras recordar la escena del fin de semana. Cogió el móvil y respondió rápidamente.

Terminó de sacarse el uniforme de gimnasia para sustituirlo por el de tenis, del casillero sacó las raquetas y su bolso de deporte. Al mirar la hora, supo que llegaría tarde a su entrevista de trabajo.

Mejor darse prisa, por ello salió disparada en una carrera.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! ñ.ñ

1\. Pelirroja: Aquí (y ya se ha explicado dentro del fic) Catherin anda teñida de pelirroja cuando conoce a Taichi. Es caso de confusiones. ;)

Agradezco mucho a quienes siguen mi historia y se toman su momento para loguearse y dejar un review, a algunos otros, aunque no tengan cuenta, (Erin, pauli y Mara), ¡gracias! por tomarse su tiempo, ojalá tuvieran una cuenta para responderles debidamente cada comentario suyos. Al igual a quienes me han puesto en fav/follow. Son todos un amor.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos,

G.


	12. Pelirroja vs Pelirroja

Capítulo XII

 _ **La pelirroja de gorro azul vs. La pelirroja que jugaba al tenis.**_

 _«Una promesa entre amigos y el adiós de un digno caballero que hubo perdido la batalla.»_

.

La mujer detrás del escritorio leía el papel que tenía en las manos. Sora, quien permanecía de pie frente a quien sería, si todo salía bien, su futura jefa, moría de los nervios. Su primera vez en una entrevista de trabajo pese a tener experiencia adquirida en la floristería y en la escuela de ikebana de su madre; no entendía cómo funcionaba una entrevista de esas o si lo hacía bien, pero de algo era consciente: le costaba mantener el ritmo de su respiración.

Su ida a Alemania dependía de si encontraba un buen empleo pronto, de si reunía suficiente dinero para completar el boleto de avión a Berlín, de si la mujer de cabellos negros y lacios que sostenía su currículo le daba el contrato que le ayudaría a comenzar a ahorrar; por ello los nervios. Se mantuvo firme pese a sentirse alterada por dentro. Esta era su oportunidad y debía hacerlo bien.

Ya con Ichijouji hubo hablado de la remuneración que le dejaba trabajar como mesera y/o anfitriona mientras esperaron a la dueña del café y restaurante, la paga era excelente y las propinas mucho mejor, sin olvidarse de la flexibilidad en el horario. En definitiva, tenía que dar la mejor impresión de todas.

La mujer menuda se quitó los anteojos y miró a Sora en silencio, soltando un sonido gutural que a la otra la hizo tragar pesado.

—¿Está predispuesta a usar disfraz como uniforme? —inquirió en tono monótono.

Sora asintió de inmediato, varias veces y rápido.

—Sí, señora.

La otra dejó caer con delicadeza y paciencia los papeles del currículum de Sora sobre el escritorio. Volvió a preguntar bajo el mismo tono aburrido:

—¿Estás capacitada para atender a todo tipo de clientes?

De nuevo asintió, adelantando la respuesta afirmativa:

—Sí, señora, tengo buena actitud hacia las demás personas y mucha paciencia.

La mujer expulsó aire por la boca, luego fregó los ojos con sus dedos.

—Escucha, Takenouchi-san —dijo, iba a serle totalmente sincera–. No te voy a mentir, estoy cansada de dar entrevistas y decepcionarme del comportamiento abusivo o despreocupado de quienes optan por el trabajo. A los adolescentes, al parecer, mientras mejor se les trata menos respeto devuelven. No tolero la impuntualidad ni las groserías a los clientes. Busco compromiso y devuelvo comprensión y buena paga. No soy una mala jefa, pero sí, estoy decepcionada de las chicas que vienen bajo una actitud y dan otra o que simplemente renuncian de un día para otro dejándome con un personal incompleto. Por ello, a estas alturas, solo pido compromiso.

Sora asintió con la mirada decidida.

—Bien —La mujer cogió los papeles de la pelirroja nuevamente—. Veo que estás en un club.

La otra respondió.

—En el de tenis, señora.

—Me parece estupendo, denota compromiso —dijo, dejando de lado la apatía de hace unos instantes–. Necesito tu horario de estudios y del club de tenis impreso para mañana. Comienzas tan pronto se acomoden tus horarios del trabajo con tus deberes con la escuela y el club de tenis. Habla con Osamu-san y pídele que te dé las indicaciones, ¿puedes recibir entrenamiento hoy? Ve para que te dé a probar un uniforme. Eso sería todo. Felicidades, estás en modo de prueba por las siguientes dos semanas. Te rotaremos como anfitriona y camarera, ¿estás de acuerdo con ello? Magnífico. Ahora ve con Osamu-san, vamos, no pierdas tiempo.

«Sí, sí y mil veces sí, ¡tengo el empleo!»; pensó llena de expectativas, conteniendo la emoción que hacía latir con frenesí su corazón, pero había surgido de pronto una duda, ¿quién rayos era Osamu?

Sora frunció las cejas, boqueó su pregunta justo antes de ser interrumpida.

—Ichijouji, querida —le sonrió amable la señora al darse cuenta de la expresión ignorante de la otra—. Es por él que has conseguido el empleo, deberías de agradecérselo.

Sora asintió, imposible disimular su alegría.

Salió apurada de la oficina y ahogó un grito de emoción en sus manos tras cerrar la puerta. Rápidamente cogió el celular de su bolsillo y tecleó a Taichi un mensaje.

—Entonces, Sora-san —dijo Ichijouji apareciendo frente a ella de repente, como si hubiese estado haciendo rondas de vigilancia frente a la oficina de su jefa, en espera de tener buenas noticias—, ¿todo bien?

Ella asintió, levantando el rostro dispuesta a darle su mejor sonrisa de gratitud.

—Gracias, Osamu-san. —Osamu le hizo una mueca graciosa, Sora rio—. Pensé que si ya me llamabas por mi nombre, ¿por qué yo no?

La felicidad no cabía en el cuerpo de Sora, estaba un paso más cerca de Taichi, podría verlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo y aspirar esa embriagante esencia tan propia de él que la remontaba a sus mejores y más felices días.

Ichijouji asintió, contagiado de aquella sensación que desprendía la pelirroja de hermosa sonrisa.

.

.

El silbato pitó dando fin a las practicas de fútbol. El amigo más cercano y compañero de habitación de Taichi, le daba a este palmadas en la espalda por el excelente rendimiento dentro de la cancha de fútbol. Taichi le mostró su sonrisa más abierta y natural, siempre que jugaba se volvía un niño de cinco años capaz de maravillarse y disfrutar de todo lo simple que sucedía a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que lo experimentaba. Entre juegos y jaleo se alejó de la manada directo al banco de descanso.

Se quitó la camisa del uniforme y la echó a un lado del banquillo toda mojada de sudor. Del bolso sacó una toalla, una botella de agua y su móvil. Se limpió el rostro con el paño que luego guindó sobre la nuca, posterior a ello destapó la botella y la empinó en su boca. Mientras bebía un trago largo y vicioso de agua, miraba los mensajes en su buzón, tenía varios correos de sus amigos, pero él seguía bajando los mensajes con su dedo impaciente en búsqueda de un nombre en particular.

Tenía tres e-mails de Sora. El cuerpo entero reaccionó al ver su nombre en la pantalla.

Los leyó de inmediato por orden de llegada. Había uno en donde le daba los buenos días, inmediatamente sonrió como bobo; en el otro Sora le avisaba que iría a una entrevista de trabajo aquella tarde y el tercer mensaje lo hizo sonreír más abiertamente debido a las noticias que le regalaba empezando el día.

Envió una respuesta emocionado.

Luego se dispuso a responder los mensajes de su novia.

—¡Yagami! —gritó un compañero—. ¡Date prisa! ¡Vayamos a desayunar que muero de hambre!

Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se adelantara a las duchas, que él pronto lo seguiría.

—¡Un segundo! —pidió.

Sora le acababa de responder y la sonrisa sobre sus labios les advirtió al resto de sus compañeros que se quedaría allí por al menos diez minutos más. Cuando sonreía como idiota mirando el teléfono, solo significaba que tardaría más de la cuenta porque hablaba con la pelirroja que vivía en Japón.

.

.

 **[Lun. 17.07 hrs] Taichi** _ **baka**_ **:** _No puedes simplemente decirme que vas a trabajar en un Maid Café y no dejarme ver tu uniforme. ¡Es completamente inaudito! Tengo que ser el primero en juzgar cómo te luce. Anda, Sora, no me prives del derecho que tengo como tu mejor amigo de disfrutar el momento contigo._

Cerró la solapa de su celular y aspiró hondo. Taichi no era el único que le ponía presión desde que se enteró de que trabajaría usando un uniforme llamativo en el Maid café, Osamu, su superior en el local, también insistía en verla.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer es perder la vergüenza –le decía–. Sé que es difícil, pero si no quieres que yo vea cómo luces con el uniforme, ¿cómo recibirás a la clientela?

La voz de Osamu llegaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Takenouchi se llenaba de bochornos y parecía que aquello divertía a su nuevo amigo Osamu y a Taichi que suponía debía de imaginar que estaba así de avergonzada.

Osamu tenía razón, dejó salir el aire contenido de los pulmones; qué caso tenía ocultarse en el baño si su trabajo consistía en usar un estúpido disfraz y atender a las personas que juzgaban cómo se veía en el ridículo traje, diseñado para llamar la atención de los clientes con fetiches _moes_ y extraños.

—Dame un minuto —pidió a Ichijouji en búsqueda del valor que le costaba reunir.

Se miró frente al espejo bufando fuerte y cansado, el flequillo sobre su frente subió a causa del resoplido. Su mejor amigo no la dejaría en paz hasta verla con el traje y si Osamu la miraba primero que él, Sora acabaría sintiendo que lo traicionaba, por lo que mejor saldría de Taichi antes de presentarse delante del encargado del local.

—Es solo una foto —susurró. Intentó controlar los latidos de su corazón apresurado—. Y es solo Taichi. Le has enviado fotos más vergonzosas a Taichi, ¿recuerdas?

Recordaba lo hubo hecho incontables veces, incluso estando en pijama y usando base de su crema hidratante en el rostro. Sus vivencias estaban llenas de recuerdos vergonzosos que en antaño la hicieron reír pero que ahora le molestaban como si fuera un sarpullido en el pecho.

—Es solo Taichi. —Le costaba convencerse.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto tomarse la maldita fotografía?

Era como cuando quiso salir a la calle las primeras veces que cambió los jeans por las faldas, cuando se sintió ajena a ella misma y al resto del mundo como si tuviera una cabeza extra y un par de brazos más saliendo de su espalda.

–¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que tiene para opinar Taichi? Si tú nunca... No con él. No desde...

Antes, siendo una niña, Sora no pensaba ni le importaban las opiniones de los demás, no le incomodaba no seguir lo último de la moda ni lo de ayer, con una camisa, jeans y sus tenis le bastaba para ser ella; siendo una niña veía como una mentira el usar maquillaje y el mundo sabía que el único accesorio que le importaba llevar encima eran los gorros.

Pero como todo en la vida, Sora no pudo ni quiso quedarse estancada en una sola versión de ella misma. La vida era un constante cambio, los árboles de cerezos y las estaciones que lo hacían florecer o desprenderse de sus hojas se lo recordaba todos los años. El cambio era inevitable.

En Sora comenzó durante su treceavo verano. Aquella tarde no tuvo nada que hacer con sus amigos y se quedó en casa ayudando a su madre a podar algunas plantas de su pequeño jardín en la azotea. Con el sol sobre sus cabezas, Toshiko y ella platicaron de todo un poco. La madre preguntó si le iba bien en el fútbol y luego lanzó un comentario con respecto a sus días como tenista en la preparatoria. Sora desconocía la faceta deportista de Toshiko y la curiosidad la llevó a hacerle preguntas y más preguntas que la entusiasmaron cada vez más con cada respuesta que su progenitora daba, llegando al punto de acabar planeando una visita a las canchas de tenis la siguiente tarde del domingo. Toshiko le dijo que como único requisito para enseñarle el deporte (el cual su hija hubo dicho que sería fácil de aprender, siendo un error de su parte, ya que se daría cuenta más adelante de que se equivocaba al sacar tales conjeturas)* era que Sora usara su antiguo uniforme de tenis, que seguro estaba intacto dentro de su amarmario. Usar el uniforme de su madre requería usar la falda, cosa que a la hija no le agradó, pero de todas formas aceptó.

Llegada la pre adolescencia, quizás a raiz del incidente con el uniforme de tenis de Toshiko, descubrió lo bonita que se notaban sus piernas al usar minifaldas y que no le molestaba que chicos de su edad la miraran pensando lo mismo. Ya luego no fueron solo las faldas, a Sora se le antojaba jugar con los colores de su guardarropa, con las bufandas y accesorios para el cabello, porque le parecía curioso y llamativo combinar el azul cielo de su abrigo con el magenta de su bufanda, porque se sentía bien al mirarse en el espejo y notar que tenía lindas y largas piernas y que sus ojos grandes y rebozados en pestañas claras y largas resaltaban con el delineador de ojos y el rubor artificial de los productos de maquillaje.

Algunas veces se sentía hipócrita y una más del montón, a la Sora que desafiaba a la sociedad y a su madre no le importaría nada que tuviera que ver con la moda ni estereotipos de belleza, aquella Sora solo quería jugar al fútbol, sentir el pasto verde acariciar sus piernas, correr de un lado a otro con el calor en las mejillas, disfrutar del aroma de la tierra húmeda y del verano.

Aquella Sora de 11 años era una niña y las niñas rara vez son conscientes de la imagen que proyectan al mundo, solo les interesa jugar y pasarla bien. La adolescencia era mucho más feroz y complicada, con los cambios en sus curvas y todo su ser floreciendo, era normal y esperado que comenzase a notarse.

Ni siquiera lo planeó como el grupo de Meiko y los demás dijeron.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de ello, sino hasta que los demás comenzaron a reprochárselo, porque había perdido su identidad, porque lo hacía pensando en los demás, siendo mentira, puesto que, aunque era un agregado que le satisfacía, su nueva actitud reflejaba lo que a Sora le gustaba ver, no lo que a otros les gustaría ver en ella. No lo hizo por su madre o por los chicos, no lo hizo por Mimi o por pertenecer a un grupo. Sora seguía moviéndose bajo su propia corriente y, hubiese dicho que nadie más le importaba, pero no era cierto...

Debía aceptarlo, para cuando se dio cuenta del salto que dio de una Sora desprolija a una Sora más consciente de sí misma, se impactó como muchos. Cuando decidió dejar el fútbol y dedicarse al tenis se llenó de miedos y hubo turbación en sus pensamientos.

Era cierto, cambió los gorros por horquillas en el cabello, los guantes por pulseras, los jeans por faldas, los tenis por zapatos más a la moda, usaba brillo labial y en ocasiones especiales sombras en los párpados; cambiaba al fútbol por el tenis, pero no quería cambiar el cómo Taichi y el resto de sus amigos la miraban.

Meciéndose en los columpios durante una puesta de sol, la plática que supo llegaría algún día, sucedió. Lo que no esperó fue que Taichi la iniciara.

—A veces me da miedo pensar que ya no me querrás —dijo, la mirada ensombrecida.

Sora detuvo el movimiento del columpio enterrando sus pies descalzos sobre la arena.

—Yo... —No supo qué responder, ni siquiera sabía a dónde su amigo quería llegar.

—Me he dado cuenta de que tienes muchos chicos interesados en ti ahora.

El cumplido la enrojeció, se habría escandalizado, pero Taichi no dejó que hablara.

—Quiero partirles el rostro a todos —No pretendía disimular; le molestaba la atención de terceros que recibía Sora—. Ninguno merece que le des tu atención.

La pelirroja se llenó de colores que acompañaban la puesta de sol. Quería decirle cualquier cosa para hacer desaparecer la melancolía que apareció en el rostro del chico que mantenía su mirada en el suelo y la sonrisa que no alcanzaba a iluminarlo como de costumbre.

—Taichi... —musitó. Fue todo lo que alcanzó a expresar.

En vista de ello, dándose cuenta del peso que tenían sus palabras, en lo fácil que sería malinterpretarlas, el chico levantó la cara y en medio de un nerviosismo impropio de él, procedió a explicarse lanzando frases inacabadas, pensamientos incompletos, poco entendibles para cualquiera que no fuera Sora.

—Etto... No. —Zarandeaba los brazos de arriba hacia abajo—. Yo no quise... No me malentiendas. Es que...

Sora estalló en una carcajada que la hizo retorcerse y acabar tumbándose en la arena. Fue comiquísimo verlo dudar tanto. Sus expresiones y palabras vagas la llevaron a abrazarse a nivel del estómago, le dolía de tanto reír.

—Oye —se quejó, contagiándose poco a poco de la estridente risa.

El sol acabó metiéndose, la noche hacía brillar las estrellas del cielo, los faroles se encendían uno a uno... La vida nocturna comenzaba a ponerse en marcha al ritmo del canto de las cigarras y ranas del parque, las carcajadas de los dos amigos acompañando el cantar de los animales como si formaran parte de una sinfonía fue extinguiéndose poco a poco hasta convertirse en un eco del pasado.

—Sabes que no me refería a que estoy celoso —dijo Taichi, tirado boca arriba en el suelo, Sora a un lado de él, su nariz de frente a la del otro que había volteado el rostro para poder mirarla—. No al menos del tipo de celos que me harían robarte un beso.

Sora enrojeció. Taichi volvió a tartamudear.

—...¡Es que no quiero que me roben a mi mejor amiga! —aclaró, exaltado de más.

—No sucederá —dijo convencida de ello—. No quiero salir con chicos que no sean mis amigos de ahora.

Sin embargo, Taichi seguía terco en la idea de perder a Sora. Tonto no era, se daba cuenta de las miradas que robaban sus piernas y trasero firme, debía aceptar que los cambios eran notorios en la pelirroja, hasta él llegó a quedar embelesado cuando ella saltaba de un lado a otro con la diminuta falda mientras jugaba tenis. Odiaba la idea de que otros chicas también atendieran a esos movimientos y se percataran de lo mucho que había crecido su amiga.

—No te merecen —farfulló—. Ojalá pudiera hacer que ni tú ni Hikari salieran con chicos. Me gustan las cosas así como están. No quiero que nada cambie.

Pero todo cambiaba, Sora lo sabía, seguiría cambiando, todavía no le hubo dicho que el siguiente año no estarían en los mismos clubes deportivos.

—Taichi... Yo...

—Sé que pronto será diferente. —interrumpió previendo la respuesta de su amiga–. Mi madre me lo dijo. Cambiaremos. A mi me gustarán las chicas y a ti los chicos.

La otra frunció el entrecejo en una mueca que denotaba desagrado.

—No quiero que me gusten otros chicos —aclaró.

—Ni yo quiero que te gusten otros chicos. —Estuvo de acuerdo con ello.

Lo dicho por Taichi la sorprendió, pestañeó más de la cuenta esperando a que se riera, porque debía ser una broma, pero no rio, por lo que se vio en la obligación de explicarle cómo debió responder.

—Deberias decir que no quieres que te gusten las chicas.

—¡¿Y quedarme solo con Yamato?! —se burló entre risas—. ¡Ni hablar! Quiero que me gusten otras chicas además de ti.

—Eso no me parece justo.

—Lo es para mí.

—Déjame aclarar esto: ¿tú puedes tener novia, pero yo no?

Taichi se encogió de hombros.

—Es la ley de hermanos mayores y mejores amigos. Así funciona el mundo de los hombres pelo en el pecho y lomo plateado.

Sora no se contuvo y le dio un golpe en las costillas, Taichi se quejó, retorciéndose exageradamente en la tierra, se reía más fuerte que cuando echaba las bromas.

—Jo-der, Takenouchi, que das unos golpes que duelen en serio.

—Eso es para que te dejes de juegos, que hablamos de algo importante.

—Como que cuando te roben de mi lado, me olvidarás —dijo volviéndose serio de repente—. Te has puesto muy linda, es cuestión de tiempo.

No recordaba si era el tercer o cuarto sonrojo de la noche, de un momento a otro el pecho comenzó a pesarle y a dificultar su respiración que se volvía lenta y pesada.

—Nunca —respondió, mirando directo a sus ojos—. Estaremos juntos para siempre.

La respuesta hizo sonreír a Taichi, la sonrisa le cubrió todo el rostro, seguía con aquella mirada seria, pero era obvio que se hubo tranquilizado un poco con respecto a sus miedos.

—A veces me gusta que hayas cambiado. Otras no sé qué pensar. Me siento estancado, tú te vuelves más bonita y yo cada día más cabezón.

La carcajada resonó en todo el parque, Taichi la miró extrañado.

—No te rías. Eh, que todavía no tengo cambios hacia la adolescencia. Oye, Sora. Que dejes de reírte. Sora. ¡Por los dioses, mujer, vas a convulsionar!

Se sentó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a zarandear a la pelirroja que no paraba de regocijarse en el piso.

—Contigo no se puede estar seria —hablaba entre risotadas—. ¡Eso es tan cierto!

Pasaron tres minutos para que Sora se recompusiera, la seriedad volvía, cogió aire por la boca, que mucho había soltado mientras rio.

Taichi volvió a tirarse en la tierra a un lado de ella.

—Lamento no seguir siendo la misma de antes. —Dejaría los juegos de lado porque reconocía que el tema era importante, ella misma lo hubo dicho—. Sé que es chocante, yo misma me extraño. Es difícil no poder seguirte el ritmo, querer correr sin temer que se me vea la ropa interior. A veces quiero volver a ser la misma, pero no puedo, y aunque digas que no has cambiado tanto, un día lo harás. Serás más alto que yo, más fuerte y no podré alcanzarte...

—Ya que estás en esa onda —resaltó—. Nada que unos zapatos de tacón no puedan resolver.

La otra le dio con la palma en el brazo.

—Tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero –negó, sonriendo. Volvió a retomar el tema–: Nacimos para cambiar constantemente y las diferencias entre tú y yo se harán cada vez más grandes. De hecho, se nota mucho ahora dentro de la cancha de fútbol cuando corro al lado de otros chicos que sí han comenzado su desarrollo.

Taichi no dijo nada, miraba a las estrellas, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Sora.

—Antes de volverme una carga en el equipo de fútbol, prefiero dejarlo.

Taichi cerró los ojos fuertemente. Sora lo escuchó bufar.

–Lo siento, Taichi. El año próximo no estaré...

El muchacho se volvió sobre su lugar, Sora se asustó, alarmada. La había cogido de la mano y obligado a quedar sentada frente a él. La distancia se rompió sin previo aviso y antes de poder volver a coger el aire para continuar con su serie de respiración, la calidez del cuerpo de Taichi ya espantaba el frío digno de una noche pre otoñal. La abrazó de una manera que la hizo sentir nerviosa. Alertaba a cada centímetro de su piel, el corazón latió deprisa.

—¡T-Taichi!

El joven la apretó más fuerte.

—No te apartes –susurró–. Oficialmente me estás matando —sinceró—. No quiero que veas lo mal que me sienta esto, porque no es tu culpa. —Sora asintió, dudando un poco movió las manos y respondió al abrazo con timidez—. Tengo mucho miedo, Sora. No soy tonto. Sé que Yamato te gusta y si ya estaba celoso de su amistad, imagínate cómo estoy ahora que sé que él se está fijando en ti...

Takenouchi contuvo la respiración, asió con fuerza sus brazos en la espalda de su amigo. Quería llorar y no sabía por qué.

—...es literal que me estoy despidiendo de una magnifica época... de ti. Ya no sé qué nos deparan estos años que siguen. Vale, que me pongo teatral, pero me dan miedo los cambios. Y si tú cambias... y si todo cambia...

—Siempre seremos amigos. Eso no cambiará.

Lo escuchó aspirar hondo pero no expulsar el aire contenido en los pulmones. Lo sintió tensarse para luego tiritar un poco y negar lento, suave, casi imperceptible sobre su hombro.

—«Siempre seremos amigos» —repitió él como si estuviese memorizando la frase.

Sora no se percató de la ironía que hubo en las palabras que repitió su amigo. No se daría cuenta que Taichi no solo hablaba de sus cambios, él también había cambiado con el paso de las estaciones; pues existían muchos cambios que no se exteriorizaban, cambios invisibles, pero que sucedían aunque no se dieran cuenta de ellos en el exterior.

—Y si algo te preocupa —continuó diciendo Sora—, pues, mira, hagamos la promesa de que pase lo que pase seremos los mejores amigo por siempre.

Poco a poco se fueron separando. Takenouchi sonrió, Taichi se secó con el dorso de la mano los mocos flojos que amenazaban con salirse de su nariz. Ambos tenían las emociones expuestas, los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que no rodaron por sus mejillas y una extraña sensación que puso a funcionar al máximo a sus corazones.

El viento era gélido, romper el abrazo lo hacía sentir como si calara aún más en sus huesos

—Adonde tú vayas te seguiré —dijo, tendiendo su mano de frente a él.

—En donde tú estés te buscaré —prometió, tomándola de la mano.

Enlazaron sus dedos, más allá de las palabras, aquello era un símbolo de su relación. Nada los separaría.

—Viéndolo de este modo —Taichi cogió el flequillo de Sora con la mano libre, el prendedor con un motivo de girasol adornaba su cabello pelirro—. Puede que quien te llevara al cambio haya sido yo.

Si recapitulaba, fue Taichi quien de manera inconsciente, así como su respuesta a ello, la había llevado a tener una imagen diferente de sí misma.

— _¡Oh, ¿es que acaso no te gusta mi gorro?!_

— _No digo eso, Sora, yo..._

— _Entonces es que no te gusta mi cabello como lo tengo, ¿es eso?_

Sonrió ante los recuerdos del incidente con la horquilla, de la noche en que su mejor amigo y ella reforzaron su amistad y en la tarde de verano que la llevó a jugar tenis. Otro recuerdo le siguió a aquellos, que durante esa semana después de pelearse con Taichi por el prendedor que le dio como regalo de cumpleaños, al pasar por la vidrieras, se detenía a mirarse el cabello, preguntándose si a Taichi le gustaría que ella se hiciera un cambio en su apariencia, llevar el pelo más corto o dejarlo crecer. No lo reconocería, pero no podía ocultar que por aquel entonces que su amigo le gustaba. Cosa que cambió posterior a la pelea en contra de Diaboromon. No obstante, fue el primer paso, fue la primera vez que se preguntó si siendo ella misma era suficiente, si debía esmerarse más a la hora de elegir un atuendo o si debía continuar llenándose de lodo durante una práctica de fútbol bajo la lluvia.

Y aun así, con todas sus dudas a flor de piel, fue el mismo Taichi tras su plática en el parque quien le hizo darse cuenta que no importaba cómo Sora se vistiera o qué deporte jugara, él siempre estaría allí, él siempre la querría.

Arregló el encaje en su falda pomposa, preguntándose si tal vez sentía tanto hervor en su rostro porque no quería que Taichi la considerara menos bonita que Catherine. Sora tenía la idea de que ella era perfecta para él. Podía verse delicada, que no duraba mucho tiempo arreglándose, era preciosa al natural. Una punzada de envidia atormentó su corazón. Negó con la cabeza, negándose el sentimiento, porque si Taichi era feliz al lado de Catherine, ella no tenía por qué envidiarla, incluso si no fuera feliz al lado de ella, la envidia no iba con su forma de ser.

De nuevo se preguntó por qué antes podía enviar todo tipo de fotos ridículas sin importarle nada, pero ahora lo pensaba mucho más. Por qué quería volver a preguntarse si a Taichi le gustaría lo que estaba por mostrarle o si debía cortarse el cabello como cuando era una niña.

«Ya basta —se obligó a recuperar la cordura—. No tienes que pensarlo mucho, es Taichi, solo es Taichi».

¿Qué sentido tenía enrollarse por una tontería como aquella? ¿Qué debía importarle si Taichi se reía de su atuendo? Después de todo, Mimi habría hecho lo mismo, de pedirle una fotografía y de ella enviarla, su amiga habría acabado riéndose y aquella idea no le molestaba tanto como el imaginarse haciendo el ridículo delante de Taichi. Maldito Taichi. Por qué todo se volvía cada vez más raro con él. Por qué lo extrañaba tanto y le molesta de la misma forma compartirlo con Catherine.

Acomodó el flequillo de su frente, respiró profundo y se animó para tomar la foto.

Posar. Sonreír. Enviar. Listo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

No tenía por qué gustarle a Taichi, para ello tenía a Catherine. Aprovechando el momento, le envió la misma fotografía a su novio, del cual tenía un par de semanas sin saber nada. Extraño.

.

.

.

N/A:

*He decidido encerrar en paréntesis los paréntesis. Sé que suena redundante, pero la raya o guiones largos sirven como paréntesis también, si bien, me gusta usar más estos últimos (raya) al relatar una historia, pero en vista de que la página me borra los guiones, me veo en la necesidad de encerrarlos en el signo propio de estos «( )» para ahorrarme trabajo ya que suelo filtrarlos por no pertenecer a diálogos y estar en medio de párrafos largos. Me molesta porque desentonan con el formato que vengo usando, sin embargo, es mejor así a tener un párrafo que no se entienda para nada.


	13. La primera nevada de la estación

.

.

En lo que Sora salió de los vestidores de mujeres, Osamu le sonrió, tenía los brazos cruzados a nivel del pecho y su sonrisa era la misma afable de siempre, «un sujeto agradable, salvo por su naturaleza de aprovechador de los hechos», pensaba Sora.

—No está nada mal —dijo él en cuanto la vio salir—. Digo, para ser tú no está nada mal.

—¿Para ser yo? —cuestionó, con la ceja enarcada.

—Sí.

—Qué consuelo que me das.

Sora emprendió el camino hacia el recibidor. Osamu le siguió como un perrito faldero.

—No quiero consolarte —decía—. Soy un hombre de decir la verdad. No soy lisonjero, es parte de mi personalidad auténtica.

Sora reviró los ojos conteniendo una risilla sarcástica, una pequeña manía heredada de su relación de novios con Yamato; aunque ella podía decir que al menos conservaba un poco de dulzura en el mohín que, debido a ello, podía ser peor que el que daba el ahora amigo; Yamato alegaba que al menos él no disfrazaba su actitud sarcástica con falsas buenas intenciones.

—Eres un pesado, Osamu-san. ¿Cómo te soporta tu madre?

—Soy su hijo favorito. Tienes que verla, le brillan los ojos al decir a sus amigos lo perfecto que soy.

Y de nuevo aquella sonrisa amable no cuadraba con su actitud sobrada. A Sora le encantaba poner en su sitio a los chicos así de creídos. Los egocéntricos, para ella, eran graciosos solo cuando se trataba de Taichi, que muy en el fondo sabía que no era tan así... En realidad sí lo era, pero Sora ya le había cogido cariño como para soltarle comentarios mordaces cada que se volvía así de engreído.

—Las madres a veces se equivocan —replicó.

—Las madres son madres. —Osamu parecía estar de acuerdo—. Y a veces yo soy un mentiroso. Me gustan tus piernas. Dicho aquello, la miró de abajo hacia arriba sonriendo bajo su actitud de chico coqueto.

Takenouchi rodó los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco.

—Gracias —dijo en tono medio cortante, medio entre sonrisas—. Pero son las únicas que tengo y no puedo regarlártelas —contratacó.

—Dije que me gustaban, no que las quería para mí. —Se encogió de hombros con un mohín vacilante colgando en sus labios—. Aunque siendo sincero...

—Ya basta, Osamu-san. —Se detuvo y lo miró directo a la cara. La mirada dura, la sonrisa blanda—. Esto puede considerarse acoso laboral.

—Iba a decirte que...siendo sincero, la etiqueta con el precio del traje pegada en tu pierna da la impresión contraria de lo que aseguras.

La aludida giró mirando sobre su hombro hacia el muslo que el otro señaló. Se llenó de colores cuando notó que la etiqueta se hubo pegado a su piel sin que ella lo notara. La removió, pegando un brinco, el celular vibraba cogiéndola desprevenida. Pensó en Taichi respondiendo a la fotografía, pero era su madre preguntando si había obtenido el trabajo.

Osamu dio una mirada significativa al hecho de que Sora prestara atención a su teléfono celular, otra vez.

—Tu novio debe ser un chico afortunado y algo controlador, ¿no? —dijo como quien no siente más que curiosidad.

—Mi novio no me está escribiendo. —«Y de hecho, hace mucho no sé de él».

—Parece que no es cierto. He notado que no te despegas del teléfono.

«Eso no te incumbe —pensó, enarcando una ceja mientras guardaba silencio—. En todo caso, no es a mi novio a quien le escribo tanto, es a Taichi y hay mayor jerarquía en su título que el de "novio"».

—Es mi madre, señor perfecto. —Tras la pequeña pausa que hizo, respondió—. ¿Por qué el interés de saber si mi novio es controlador? Me quejaré en el buzón de quejas para los empleados.

—A decir verdad... —Tuvo que guardarse lo que iba a decir, un cliente estaba por entrar. Miró por encima de Sora y automaticamente acomodó su chaleco, la campanilla de la puerta timbró.

Sora volteó alertada por la mirada del chico y el sonido.

—Quizás deberías de guardar el celular durante las horas de trabajo —susurró Osamu, cogiéndola por sorpresa, su voz demasiado cerca del cuello de la pelirroja—. A la jefa no le gustan los teléfonos en horarios de trabajo y a mí tampoco me gusta que estés tan al pendiente de él.

Sora le hizo una mueca que disimulaba el sonrojo debido al acercamiento del otro. Osamu la llamó con el dedo índice, comenzaba su entrenamiento como anfitriona.

«¿Qué rayos le ocurre a este tipo», se pregunto desde su fuero interior, siguiéndolo de mala gana.

Capitulo XIII

 _ **La primera nevada de la estación.**_

No supo precisarlo, los mensajes con Taichi se sentían extraños. Él no decía nada fuera de lo común, pero Sora sabía que a sus letras le hacía falta más del encanto natural de él; carecían de brillo, de esa fuerza que lo caracterizaba, carecían de cariño. ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? El cariño estaba, pero era diferente, como si le faltara a cada e-mail personalidad.

No quería comerse la cabeza pensando en nudos que volverían un enredo el hilo de su amistad; era fácil de enmarañarse, así como la simple brisa enmarañaba el cabello de su mejor amigo.

Expulsó aire por la boca, tenía mayores problemas frente a ella, problemas sentados en la mesa que tenía que atender.

Takeru hablaba lleno de carisma, típico de él, mientras Mimi ponía cara de aburrida; Yamato escuchaba al hermano y Hikari, a un lado del mayor de los rubios, sonreía con dulzura e intención cuando este interrumpía a Takeru para hacerle un comentario sarcástico.

Si Hikari quería poner incómodo a Yamato, no lo lograría actuando como las tontas fans que siempre lo acosaban.

—Por eso necesitamos de tu ayuda, Sora. —le dijo Takeru cuando salieron esa tarde de la cafetería.

—Creí que mi trabajo se limitaba a avisarles cuando supiera si Mimi y Yamato tendrían una cita.

—Ese fue el plan original —terció Hikari—. Nunca me imaginé que Yamato-kun fuese tan...

—...distraído _completó el hermano del aludido en cuanto la pausa dada por Hikari tardó más de la cuenta—. No capta ninguna de las indirectas de Hikari, por ello...

—No me volveré su chivo expiatorio —dijo rotundamente la pelirroja. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó Takeru, se ponía de rodillas sobre la arena de la playa. Su ímpetu iba muy lejos en ocasiones, su reciente acción lo demostraba—. Es por una buena causa. Te regalaré una galleta si cooperas.

—¿Me acabas de rebajar a perro? —Takenouchi pareció darse por insultada.

Takeru negó de inmediato, Hikari se reía de la desesperación de su amigo.

—¿Por qué tan obsesionado con Mimi y Yamato? Si ellos no quieren desvelar su relación...

El otro volvió a negar.

—Pues, verás —Hikari, que lo conocía muy bien, sabía que Takeru estaba por decir una mentira blanca. Negaba en desaprobación, pero este le hizo caso omiso aprovechando que Sora no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía tras sus espaldas—. Hace unos días mi hermano hablaba con ella, y escuché que Mimi decía... —Se aclaró la garganta, se disponía a dar su mejor interpretación de la voz de Mimi—: «Son tan estúpidos, no se dan cuenta de lo enamorados que estamos. Uno creería que Taichi era el despistado, pero no, ¡hasta Sora cree en mis mentiras!» Y luego se rio fuerte como una princesa bruja malvada.

—No te creo. ¿Cómo lo escuchaste?

—Mi hermano creía que no estaba en su departamento, puso el altavoz mientras afinaba su bajo.

—¿En serio lo dijo? —La hacía dudar.

Takeru asintió desvergonzado.

—También dijo que yo era mejor prospecto que mi hermano, pero que sabía que nunca le haría caso y por eso salía con él.

Hikari soltó la risa, ya no pudiendo soportarla más, Sora frunció el cejo, algo confundida y molesta.

—¡Que son muy infantiles! —acusó la mayor, no quería verse involucrada en más problemas. Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a llegar a su casa y ducharse con abundante agua caliente.

—Sora. Sora, Sorita de las estrellas —Takeru caminaba arrodillado detrás de ella, juntaba sus manos en una súplica exagerada—. ¡¿Qué hay que hacer para que te des cuenta de que se ríen de nosotros, y que sería divertido hacerlos caer en su propio juego?! _—_ Con una mano se apoyaba en el suelo, la otra era extendida dramáticamente hacia la silueta de su amiga que se difuminaba en medio de la oscuridad de la playa—. _¡Soriiita!_ ¡No te vayas, _regreeeesa_! ¡No vayas hacia la _luzzz!_

La mano de Hikari tocó el hombro del rubio. No había caso, Sora se había sacudido de los hombros las motas de responsabilidad que le hubo otorgado Takeru cuando afinaron la broma durante su fiesta en la piscina.

—La hemos perdido, Take-kun, la hemos perdido —decía solemne.

Pero la determinación del amigo no se vería flaqueada con tan poco.

—Es hora de comenzar el plan b.

—¿Tenemos plan b? —cuestionó la Yagami.

—Tenemos plan b.

.

.

—Hola, Taichi. Acabo de salir del instituto, pensaba que podríamos hablar un poco por teléfono antes de que yo tenga que entrar a cumplir con mi deber de servir a personas hambrientas y sedientas. Estoy en una cabina pública. Desde que intentamos llamar a casa desde las cabinas de la playa en el Digimundo no hacía algo tan...nostálgico. Sabes que soy de las que piensa que hay cierto toque mágico en recibir cartas y postales de la manera antigua: mediante el correo lento y escritas con tinta sobre papel; llamar desde un sitio como este también se siente así de especial. Lástima que me ha caído el buzón de voz. En fin, espero que estés comiendo bien (para que lo sepas: comer _bien_ no es comer mucho aprovechándose de la comida chatarra), abrígate, no vayas a lugares de dudosa reputación y haz las tareas a tiempo —Sora se echó a reír como niña pequeña—. Lo sé, lo sé. Me he dado cuenta, noté que hablo como una madre —Tras las palabras que le supieron a hiel desde que las escuchó fuera de su cabeza, se mordió el labio, la idea de ser como una madre para él era horrenda; procedió a corregirse, golpeaba las palabras—: Bueno, no una madre, que no lo soy, menos la tuya, me refiero a que no dejo de comportarme de manera preocupada, sobre todo por ti, mira que siempre haces tales cosas que... —En ese momento se sintió como tonta. La sonrisa se relajó y hubo nostalgia agazapándose alrededor de su bocaboca—. Ya, que he desvariado, lo siento. Escríbeme en cuanto puedas. Yo... te extraño...mucho... Como no tienes idea.

Colocó la bocina sobre el teléfono. Aguardó un segundo con la mano sosteniendo aún el aparato, no pensó nada en concreto, se había sumido en la emoción que la embargaba, una especie de _dejá vù,_ la sensación que le cosquilleaba en las entrañas como una premonición o un recuerdo que no acabara de recordar. Soltó el teléfono y metió las manos en el abrigo, arropándose con el sobretodo a causa del gélido clima que ya anunciaba la llegada del invierno.

Al salir de la cabina telefónica el frío le congeló la sangre. Fijó su camino hacia el trabajo al trote, el vaho salía en cada respiración profunda, acabó cubriendo su boca con parte de la bufanda. Eran las 14.00 horas, pero el cielo oscuro y las luces encendidas de la calle ambientaban la ciudad como si ya el sol hubiera caído hace horas.

Se detuvo frente a un semáforo, las luces de neón de la tienda del frente anunciaban que estaría toda la noche de guardia, su visión fue poco a poco invadida por motas blancas, descendían siguiendo un patrón desde el cielo. Nieve, cada vez caía más y más copos de nieve; la primera nevada del año. Parpadeó, espelucándose al mismo tiempo. Qué frío, madre mía. En cuanto el semáforo cambió y los autos dejaron de circular, ella volvió a trotar camino al Maid Café.

Unas cuadras después, ya entraba por la puerta principal del café restaurante. Se quitó los copos de nieve del cabello, y en una sacudida general de su cuerpo, en donde se abrazaba cubriendo los brazos, quiso retener la pérdida del calor corporal.

Osamu apareció como por arte de magia frente a ella, su rostro era de consternación.

—Menos mal que llegas a tiempo —dijo casi sin aliento.

—Siempre llego a tiempo repuso Sora. —Se quitaba el abrigo, dejando a la vista su uniforme de mesera—. e hecho, estoy media hora adelantada.

—Díselo a la jefa, seguro que te pagará estos minutos extras, pero por ahora no hay tiempo. La otra mesera tuvo un percance familiar, así que hoy tienes trabajo doble. —Levantó la vista para chequear el local, estaba hasta las metras de personas que buscaban refugio por culpa del clima—. Tienes mucho trabajo hoy. No te preocupes, te echaré dos manos. Ten.

_¿Una encomienda?

—Es tuyo, te lo han enviado.

Sora cogió el paquete con recelo, no recordaba haber ordenado ningún paquete a nadie, mucho menos haberle pedido el favor a Osamu que se lo recogiera.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó—. Que yo sepa no es mi cumpleaños o...

—No es un obsequio. Es tu uniforme.

—Tengo puesto mi uniforme, por si no lo has notado.

—El _nuevo_ uniforme. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Solo puedo decirte que no será la única vez que cambien la temática de tu atuendo. Con suerte, en el mes de diciembre, lo cambiarán al menos unas seis veces. ¿Tienes problema con ello?

—En absoluto.

Y sin duda, el nuevo traje no sería su mayor problema aquella tarde.

.

.

Cogió la bandeja con el pedido de la mesa dos. La campanilla de la entrada tintineó; nuevos clientes.

—Disculpe, señorita... —Otro hombre la llamaba desde el fondo de la cafetería.

Osamu pasó por su lado justo después de que Sora acabara de sonreír y entregar los cafés a los de la mesa dos.

—Sora, los de la mesa del fondo tienen un buen tiempo que llegaron y nadie los atiende.

Sentados frente a la ventana, una pareja de novios les hacían señas a los camareros agobiados. Sora les hizo caso omiso.

—Lo siento, pero he estado de aquí para allá toda la tarde. —Vencida, bajó los hombros en señal de derrota—. Osamu-san, son demasiados para mí sola, incluso contigo ayudando.

La cafetería no daba para más con los clientes, no paraban de llegar, y el personal (que contaba con tan solo tres personas en el área de atención) no alcanzaba para cumplir con un buen servicio.

Osamu tomó aire por la boca, infló su pecho hasta que no pudo subir más; soltó el aliento de un tirón como si con ello los problemas se fueran expulsados.

—Para estos casos siempre contratamos personal exprés. —Mantuvo el suspenso con una breve pausa. Vaya día que estaban teniendo, Sora pensaba que retenía el momento solo para ganar tiempo de descanso—. ¿Tienes conocidos que deseen ganarse una buena pasta por solo algunas horas de trabajo?

—¿Personal exprés?

—Sí.

Captó un poco tarde la oferta de Osamu, pero cuando cayó en cuenta, sonrió teniendo en mente a uno o dos pares de ayudantes perfectos. Esperaba que no estuvieran ocupados.

—Oigan llamó una chica con actitud prepotenteprepotente—. ¿A quién hay que matar para que nos atiendan?

Ambos se miraron, Osamu echó afuera el aire que acababa de coger, para luego ir a atender a la chica con una mecánica y gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

— _¡Nya, nya! —_ Los clientes sonrieron luego de ser sacudidos por la bienvenida que la bella anfitriona del Maid Café daba a los recién llegados—. ¡Bienvenidos al Maid café Nya, nya! Esta tarde los mantendremos calientitos y entretenidos con nuestra semana especial sobre: _¡Music cafe!_

Una rápida mirada bastaba para amarla u odiarla; el primer caso se inclinaba más hacia los hombres, ninguno ocultaba que le gustaba mirar a la castaña de hermosas piernas y personalidad animada; en el segundo caso, las mujeres eran quienes le echaban miradas de advertencias, sobre todo las que iban de brazos enlazados con los del novio.

Mimi era perfecta para el papel de anfitriona. No era tímida y llamaba la atención a la primera impresión. Sonreía con abundancia y el traje de camarera lucía fantástico en su cuerpo. El atuendo era llamativo, las mangas blancas y la falda a rayas fucsia apretada en la cintura, ambas pomposas y cursis, el azul marino del chaleco que se cernía a su pecho y torso, hacía juego con los detalles en verde del traje y el lazo que recogía su cabello en una coleta, tenía botas negras y las medias transparentes subían hasta sus muslos acabando con el detalle de una fina y colorida cinta de encaje, lo primero que llamaba la atención de quienes pasaban por el umbral; como accesorio llevaba un corbatín en forma de lazo y el micrófono. Guiñaba el ojo sin son ni ton, y sonreía divertida como si hubiese nacido para dar la bienvenida a las masas hambrientas.

—Con gusto los atenderé y guiaré hasta una mesa libre —continuó con la presentación.

Rimbombante y osada, al pasar al lado de Yamato, jaló de la manga del disfraz del otro y le picó el ojo coqueta. El aludido dejó entrever la sombra de una sonrisa escondida.

También le tocó ser anfitrión, Osamu lo había estudiado, el tiempo como gerente le había hecho saber que el otro sería bueno para ayudar a atraer a clientes femeninas y más jóvenes, además, lo reconocía como el cantante juvenil de la banda KoD lo que lo volvía más interesante.

Vestía un traje como de príncipe pop de color blanco con detalles en dorado y azul, botas rusticas y el bajo colgaba a un lado de su cuerpo como accesorio, el atuendo entonaba con sus rasgos franceses atípicos y finos, la cabellera rubia y agitada, los ojos azules, cristalinos; la actitud del muchacho desinteresado que tanto gustaba a las chicas de preparatoria. Ya tenía un mote y fama entre las féminas con tan solo media hora de haber empezado con su papel de suplente: «Príncipe Yamato», así lo llamaban.

Un par de chiquillas llegaron riéndose como las ratoncitas de los cuentos infantiles. Bufó un poco, tenían que ser amigas del grupo de chicas que cada minuto se volvía más grande.

—Bienvenidas —dio una reverencia—. Será un placer atenderlas esta tarde Sonrió radiante.

Los suspiros de las muchachas, la poca capacidad de actuar disimuladamente. Yamato, cuando quería, podía ser tan galante como los príncipes de cuentos de hadas, la diferencia era que tenía un aura de chico dañado, más que todo al sonreír de medio lado, el cual Disney habría censurado por todo lo que causaba en las mujeres. Demasiados malos deseos arrancaba de las chicas _nobles y educadas._

Sora sintió mucho alivio cuando sus amigos aceptaron la oferta, para su fortuna Yamato estaba corto de ahorros luego de haber gastado la mayoría de ellos en su nuevo instrumento musical, Mimi aceptó alegando que siempre quiso trabajar en un sitio así, pero Sora sabía que lo había considerado luego de haberle dicho que ya Yamato estaba subido en el tren. Takeru y Hikari estaban como meseros, vestidos con ropa colorida, gorras y patines, también eran el centro de atención, pero de los clientes más chicos.

Valiéndose de unos segundos de descanso, sacó el móvil para tomar una fotografía panorámica que enviaría a Taichi apenas la capturara.

Rezaba como título de la imagen: «¡Adivina quién me chantajeó y con qué me amenazaron para poder aceptar darme ayuda en el café!».

Tomó otra foto, una _selfie_ , para enseñarle su nuevo uniforme, muy parecido al de Mimi, pero en lugar de un lazo que atara su cabello, había sobre su cabeza un prendedor en forma de sombrero pequeño, y en lugar de detalles en verdes en la parte delantera, el suyo era rosado, además los listones del lazo en su cuello caían largos y elegantes hasta las caderas.

—Acertaste al elegir a tus amigos —Osamu la interrumpió en el proceso de enviar la fotografía, Sora pegó tremendo brinco que la obligó a hacer malabares con el teléfono—. ¿Te asusté?

Sora frunció el ceño, Osamu parecía una sombra detrás suyo aquel día.

—No mucho —respondió—. Solo descansaba un segundo, ya regreso a mi labor.

—Supongo que puedes concederte unos minutos de descanso, hoy actuaste muy bien.

—Y menos mal —se rio como niña pequeña—. Mi mejor amigo dice que en los días de frío suelo actuar como lagarto, me muevo lento y pierdo reflejos, por ello nunca me invitaba a salir fuera; quedábamos en su casa o en la mía, tomábamos chocolate caliente y pasábamos el día mirando películas.

—Pues, tu mejor amigo hoy se equivocaría. En serio que hiciste un mejor trabajo al buscar personal del que yo he hecho en todo el año. Nuestra jefa está orgullosa de ti. Incluso ha considerado contratar al rubiecito y a la castaña alegre.

—¿Te cae mal Yamato?

—Solo porque es más guapo y agrada más a las mujeres que yo.

La otra se echó a reír, Osamu parecía darse por satisfecho desde que la vio cerrar los ojos dispuesta a gozar de la broma; aunque odiaba que Sora tapara con sus manos cada sonrisa. La cogió de la muñeca dispuesto a ver más allá, y se apresuró en cortar la distancia aprovechando el impulso, habría podido besarla, llegó a desearlo, pensó en hacerlo, pero al final el llamado de un chico a Sora lo detuvo.

La muchacha se quedó de piedra. La sangre bombeaba en sus orejas, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Qué iba a ocurrir? La voz que conocía muy bien la hizo excusarse. Sabía qué iba a pasar. Lo sabía muy bien, iba a ser besada y... ¿lo habría permitido? Osamu no le gustaba de esa forma, pero le agradaba... algunas veces.

Lo dejó atrás en dirección a la entrada principal, su boca casi tocó el suelo cuando lo vio de pie frente a Mimi, usaba el uniforme de fútbol, el balón abrazado a un costado del cuerpo y la alegría contagiosa que saludaba a todos.

—¡¿Daisuke-kun?! —Alias, el novio de Sora Takenouchi.

Daisuke le regaló una alegre mirada. Dejó a sus compañeros de equipo buscar una mesa mientras trotaba en dirección a la sorprendida pelirroja.

Sus manos la cogieron por la cintura y su boca presionó arrastrando un sonoro chirrido. Los ojos desorbitados de la muchacha miraron en todas las direcciones, su boca unida a la de un Daisuke apasionado. Su barómetro de vergüenza subía haciéndola sentir roja, caliente y agitada hasta la raíz de su cabello.

—¡Daisuke-kun! —chilló uno de sus compañeros de equipo—. ¡Bien hecho, Daisuke-kun!

La pelirroja como pudo se las arregló para empujarlo por el pecho. Los revoltosos amigos del más joven vitoreaban al suertudo capitán de la preparatoria y todas las miradas se posaban en ella.

Jamás en su vida sintió tanta vergüenza como en el minuto que todo aquello sucedía, tomándola por sorpresa delante de amigos y extraños.

Quiso que la tierra se la tragara.

Se giró sobre los talones, alguien la llamó, tuvo la sensación de que se trataba de Mimi, pero no se detuvo para averiguarlo, no iba a derramar ni una lágrima delante de nadie, mejor hacerlo en el baño y en solitario.

.

.

Taichi miraba un avión pasar desde su ventana. El día estaba siendo frío, pero había suficiente sol como para descartar un pronóstico de lluvia.

Suspiró pesado con el móvil en la mano, al cabo de un instante marcó el número que se sabía de memoria.

—Hola —dijo en cuanto la escuchó respirar desde el otro lado de la línea—. ¿Podemos hablar? —La voz era triste y baja, como si le apretara el pecho.

— _Taichi, no es un buen momento_.

—¿Estás en clase?

— _No. En el trabajo_. _Si quieres te llamo más tarde._

—Vamos, sé que no llamarás. La verdad es que no entiendo qué pasó. Cath, ¿ya no me quieres?

— _No es el momento, ya te lo dije. Mañana... mañana hablaremos._

El pitido intermitente le anunció al muchacho que la comunicación se hubo cortado.

De regreso a las nubes pomposas y dispersas, el cielo a Taichi jamás le pareció tan extenso y vacío.

.

.

 **Notas:**

 _~nosabencuantoodioquemeborrenlasrayasdediálogoenlapagina.~_

Hola. Quiero decir que la primera parte del capítulo pertenecía al capítulo pasado, pero lo quité por motivos personales en cuanto a la estética del fic; sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me decía que debía subirlo, ya que lo siento importante, créanlo o no, así que lo hice de este modo. No lo puse debajo del título del capítulo porque pretendía que fuese como una continuación del anterior, además, que no quería que se interpretara como si seguían en el mismo día de entrenamiento. Mucha explicación para una tontería.

Los atuendos descritos pertenecen al póster oficial del Maid Café musical de Digimon tri.

Para Nath: voy a publicar cada semana, pero las últimas dos no me provocó subir, a pesar de tener el capítulo listo.

Espero subir el siguiente pronto para compensar las dos semanas de hiatus. Aunque quizás me apresure más en subir con los rv...

Como siempre, gracias a la hermosa JK, "la más mejor" de todas, esta vez, además de su ayuda al corregir, por facilitarme el póster de Tri, que no lo encontraba.

Nos leemos pronto,

Genee

.


	14. Confesión

.

Capítulo XIV

 ** _Confesión_**

.

«Estoy en una cabina telefónica, intentado llamar a casa, todo el cambio lo he gastado en ti. ¿Adónde han ido todos los momentos? Nena, todo está mal.»

–Payphone; Marron Five.

.

.

La noche fría calaba hasta en sus pensamientos, la brisa ligera no lo alcanzaba dentro de la cabina telefónica. De alguna manera retorcida, el clima hacía juego con su melancolía.

Marcó un número que se sabía de memoria, cortó de inmediato la llamada; si sus padres y hermana contestaban el teléfono, se preocuparían al escucharlo así y marcarle a Sora le parecía incorrecto, ¿a quién debería llamar entonces? Tras pensarlo por muchos segundos (muchos más de lo normal) supo a quien debía telefonear.

El tono de la llamada repicó varias veces contra su oreja. El mareo le hizo tambalear, cerró los ojos, era la primera vez que se encontraba en aquel estado y su cuerpo no se sabía manejar bajo aquellas circunstancias.

—Moshi-moshi. —La voz del otro lado lo hizo sobresaltar.

No se identificó, solo le dio rienda suelta a su lengua, desahogando sus sentimientos.

—Estoy tratando de llamar a casa, pero siempre cuelgo antes del primer repique.

—¿Taichi?

—Mira, necesito que escuches. Este es muy confuso para mí todavía... ¿Tiene que doler tanto?

—¿Estás ebrio?

—Un poco —sonrió melancólico—. Sora, estoy tratando de llamar a casa y no quiero que mi atienda, quería hablarle a mi mejor amiga pero me resentía a la idea de hacerlo; sin embargo, heme aquí, llamando a casa, hablándole a mi mejor amiga.

—¿Taichi, con quién estas allí? ¿En dónde estas?, ¿alguien sabe que estas tomado?

—Hace unos días estuve enamorado de ti —«Hace unos días, toda la vida, detalles...», pensaba—. ¿Te parece una locura?

Esperó una respuesta que sabía no le daría de inmediato. Sora era de las que pensaba mucho y sobre analizaba cada situación, no daría una respuesta por darla, mucho menos a una confesión de aquella medida. La imaginó sorprendida, llena de rubores; la imagen dentro de su cabeza le hizo sonreír enternecido. Esperó a que se recompusiera de su declaración de amor, pero Sora continuaba en silencio.

—¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —El alcohol lo hacía mucho más osado que de costumbre.

—Dime que no estás solo.

—No lo estoy —respondió—. ¿Puedes dejar de preocuparte por mí y pensar en lo loco que es el creer que me había enamorado de ti?

—Hace unos días estabas con Catherine.

—...Y soñaba contigo. —El estómago se le sacudió. Creyó por un instante que volvería a vomitar, pero todo se redujo a un regurgitar pasajero. Odiaba saborear el alcohol que subía por su traquea hasta la boca. Ignoró el desagrado que sentía, después de todo, estaba ebrio—. Sora, ¿has pensado en nosotros alguna vez? —hizo una pausa necesaria, invitándola a responder, aunque sabía que no lo haría—. Yo sí lo he hecho, muchas veces... más de las que crees. Siempre que pienso que te he olvidado, algo o alguien me recuerda lo colado que estoy de ti.

Por supuesto que siempre, la vida, se encargaba de hacerle darse cuenta de sus emociones hacia Sora; hacía unas semanas había sido Yamato quien le ayudó a reconocer sus sentimientos, luego, aquella tarde, cuando se lamentaba en la esquina de su cuadra por el último encuentro entre él y Catherine, en el cual ella le dio fin a su relación, pese a los ruegos del otro, Carlos lo llevó a dar un paseo.

Carlos y su cita habían salido con Taichi a un restaurante, en donde, luego de preguntar por largos minutos y no obtener respuesta del por qué estaba apesadumbrado, sentado en el suelo, con la vista perdida y lágrimas en los ojos, al fin, el joven castaño, se dignó a soltarse. Lo más evidente de todo había sido que toda la conversación acabó inclinándose hacia una sola persona, y no precisamente se trataba de la causante de sus primeras lágrimas de la tarde.

—Sora. —hubo dicho Yagami.

Carlos y su novia (tan dulce y amable que, de cierto modo, a Taichi le hacía recordar a la nobleza y caracter de su hermana) se quedaron boquiabiertos

. De alguna manera, Sora había aparecido en medio de la conversación.

—Disculpa que pregunte —dijo la mujer de hermosos ojos azabaches—, pero, ¿quién es Sora?

Carlos fue quien le respondió.

—El primer amor de Taichi-san.

El aludido levantó el rostro (hasta ese momento, había permanecido oculto entre sus brazos y la mesa) y le regaló una mirada cargada de un falso resentimiento.

—Oye —se quejó—. Eso no es te dije que ella me gustaba.

—Creo que no es necesario que lo digas. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta que se gustan.

—¿Qué? —fue el turno del otro para darse por sorprendido.

La novia de Carlos río por lo bajo. Una risa dulce y tranquila, la misma logró que Taichi relajara el ceño.

—Es evidente, Taichi... ¿-san? —dijo, dudando si el no usar el honorífico seria sinónimo de una ofensa para el japonés. Taichi negó, miró a Carlos, blanqueó sus ojos, volviendo a ver a la chica para que hablara—. Es evidente que la razón por la que te dejó Catherine ha sido por celos. Bueno, es lo que pienso.

—¿Celos? —inquirió torpemente.

—Es lo que he pensado —Carlos tomó una patata frita de su plato y la masticó dispuesto a hacer una pequeña pausa dramática—. Según lo que cuentas, creo que la heriste sin darte cuenta, Yagami-kun.

—Deja ya el rollo de los honoríficos, Pollo, al menos, si piensas usarlos, hazlo correctamente. Debería ser "Taichi-sama".

—No me tomes el pelo, así solamente se les dice a los dioses y personas de la realeza. Tampoco cambies el tema.

Taichi inspiró profundo.

—Vale. Algo así mencionó Cath, que se sentía ofendida de algún modo, pues, según ella, no la atendí los suficiente cuando estuvo en Francia.

Carlos hizo un mohín de pesadez. Era evidente, Taichi no se daba cuenta.

—¡Las mujeres son complicadas! —expresó, algo exaltado—. ¿Por qué se ofendería? La llamaba en las mañanas y en las noches. Le escribía al medio día y antes de las prácticas. Encima me dice que no le prestaba el suficiente tiempo. ¡¿Qué esperaba?!

—Que le dieras un puesto mayor que el que tiene tu amiga, supongo.

—¿Eso crees, Karenina-san?

—En lo personal, nunca me ha parecido justo exigirle el cariño ni el trato a las personas. Soy de las que cogen lo que le dan y aprecian las molestias. Sin embargo, por lo que has contado y me ha dicho Carlos, pues, supongo que los celos le ganaron a Catnerine. ¿No pasabas largas horas en la noche escribiéndole o hablando con Sora?

—Casi como un ritual. —agregó el otro chico.

—Es diferente —respondió el aludido—. Sora y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Casi siempre nuestras conversaciones son espontáneas y es fácil seguirles el ritmo. Con Cath, pues, era más preciso.

—Nunca menosprecies el orgullo de una mujer. Por naturaleza, somos vanidosas, la gran mayoría.

—Terminar nuestra relación porque la llamé menos minutos que a Sora es ridículo.

—Ni tanto —habló Carlos—, ¿Sora y tú no discutieron por lo mismo? Pero con Sora siempre hiciste excepciones. Si ella no te llamaba o no te devolvía al llamada,tú insistias. Y todos nos enterabamos de su pelea, no hacías más que concentrar tú mundo en ustedes dos. Catherine esperaba lo mismo. Se enojó y, ¿qué hiciste? Esperaste a que el enojo se le pasara, era mas fácil así.

Taichi arrugó el entreceño, pensaba, pero sus cavilaciones eran tan turbias y sinuosas que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—¿Entonces dicen que nunca quise a Cath?

—No, amigo, la quisiste, eso me consta.

—Pero... Suena a que viene un "pero".

El otro río. Se le notaba en sus expresiones que tenía más experiencia y edad que Taichi.

—Cuando te encontré hace un rato intentaba sacarte de tu nube gris y te dije, luego de enterarme que estabas despechado, que habían muchos peses en el mar. Bueno, me dijiste que al único pez que querías era a Catherine. No creo que sea el pez que querías a tu lado, más bien es del tipo de pez que querías comerte porque lo probaste y te diste cuenta de que sabe bien, ¿quién no se ha enamorado de un delicioso platillo? Pero no es un pez que quieras exhibir en tu pecera.

—Qué analogías tan mierdas —tan pronto lo dijo, se sintió avergonzado por la chica al lado suyo. La miró e hizo una reverencia de disculpas, ella solo se limitó a sonreírle.

Carlos ignoró sus sonrojos.

—Es tu primera chica, nunca antes dormiste con otra, la quisiste, pero, seamos claros, pasaban más tiempo cogiendo que otra cosa.

Taichi se ruborizó el doble. No miró a Karenina, pero sí atisbó cuando esta golpeó la costilla de su novio.

—Desde un punto de vista objetivo, lo que Carlos quiere decir es que, si bien, la quieres a Catherine, pero cuando hablas de... y con Sora, tu semblante y ánimos cambian a tal punto que es difícil dejarlo pasar por debajo de la mesa. No te darás cuenta y disculpa que, quizás, solo reflejes la cara de una hermosa amistad entre hombre y mujer, pero...

Taichi suspiró, resignado.

—Bah... —la sonrisa torcida y los ojos mirando el reflejo se su cara en la superficie del servilletero—. Es ridículo que oculte algo que está a la vista, ¿no?

La pareja se miró a los ojos, luego al desconsolado japonés.

—Siempre me ha gustado Sora. ¿Contentos? Creía que con Catherine ya no más... pero...

Al ver su rostro deprimido y lleno de culpa, Carlos decidió que la cita había acabado y que Taichi y él debían de ir a un lugar mejor para hablar de amor y desamor. Sería el adulto responsable que le supervisaría una idea irresponsable. Besó a su novia en la frente y lanzó unos billetes a la mesa.

—Vamos, Yagami-sama. Vamos por unas chelitas. [1]

.

.

—Tai... —La voz de Sora era suplicante.

El otro sonrió apesadumbrado y continuó con su vaga confesión de amor.

—Pero sé que no me querrás de esa manera. Lo acepto. Por eso decidí que enamorarme de Catherine era lo correcto —A pesar de no ser una decisión netamente suya—. Vamos, di algo, no puedes pasar toda la noche pronunciando mi nombre.

—¿La amas?

—Y me ha roto el corazón. Por eso no lo entiendo, ¿estoy destinado a salir herido cada que me enamoro?

—Creo que deberías regresar a casa, descansar y hablamos de esto cuando estés aquí...

Sin embargo, Taichi ignoró la petición de la otra, había tanto que quería decir.

—Sé que tengo buen aspecto...

—Y un exceso de confianza bárbaro.

—Como si no fuera suficiente con mi genialidad... —La escuchó reír, su risa siempre lo hacía sentir como si acabara de meter el gol más importante de toda su vida; ahora en la distancia, lo hacía sentir como en casa—. Cuando Catherine rompió conmigo...

—No lo sabía...

—Shhh, cállate, quiero decirte algo importante. —Del otro lado de la línea, nadie habló—. Bien, te decía que cuando Catherine rompió conmigo me di cuenta que ya no te quería. Bueno, siempre te querré, eres mi chica especial, pero..., tú me entiendes, como querer-querer, del tipo de querer que te hace desear un beso o...

—Taichi... —Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más que pudiera malinterpretarse.

De estar sobrio, quizás se habría dado cuenta en el deje de tristeza en el que fue dicho su nombre mas, en aquel estado, lo tomó como una reprimienda por parte de la pelirroja al tocar temas románticos entre ellos.

Él se rio.

—Entiendes. —soltó volviendo a tener un tono serio—. Creí, Sora, que podía elegir entre tú y ella. No te mentiré, en aquel momento resultó fácil. Ver que Cath me dejaba era tan difícil que pensaba que mis dudas estaban despejadas, pero no lo es tanto así.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que ame a quien ame, siempre te querré a ti. —A continuación balbuceó palabras que Sora no logró entender. Taichi tuvo que concentrarse para que la lengua no se le enredara al momento de hablar sobre sus sentimientos. El alcohol y el estar de pie sin moverse, le hacía sentir más mareado—. Mamá dice que el primer amor es el que dura para siempre —explicó—, por eso creí que tú y yo terminaríamos juntos tarde o temprano. No lo entendía entonces, ahora sí: El primer amor no perdura para siempre porque puedan acabar juntos, el primer amor dura para siempre porque no se olvida.

—No entiendo adónde quieres...

—¡Estás muy corta hoy! —rio a carcajadas—. Se supone que el borracho soy yo.

—Si nunca te entiendo, ¡¿cómo esperas que lo haga ahora que estás en ese estado?!

—Bah, ahora se supone que soy yo el complicado. Está explicito. Que no me quieras entender es otra cosa.

—Estás ebrio.

—¡Y tú eres pelirroja!

—¿Qué?

—Creí que decíamos cosas evidentes.

—No me entiendes. Estás ebrio, probablemente porque Catherine decidió terminar contigo. Te duele que ella ya no esté y quieres llenar el vacío que te ha dejado. Yo... supongo que soy la mejor opción.

—Siempre has sido la mejor opción.

—Taichi, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Lo sé, y tienes razón; pensé que estaba enamorado de ella. Lo estoy... es decir, ya dije que duele; nunca me habían dejado, bueno, nunca había tenido una novia en serio, así que es comprensible que esté despechado. De todos modos, eso no le quita verdad a mi confesión. Tú... No te diría nada que pudiera lastimarte. Sé que parece que te tomo como segunda opción, pero no es así.

—Quizas mañana no recuerdes todo esto que has dicho.

—Quizás.

Dentro de lo que cabía, el silencio que les siguió no era tenso, aunque tampoco agradable. Fue considerado por ambas partes como una pausa necesaria, un punto y aparte que requerían para organizar sus emociones e ideas.

—Sora —La burbuja que flotaba a la deriva en el aire reventó en cuanto Taichi habló.

—Sí, Taichi. —Su voz algo sugerente, llena de expectativas.

Taichi rascaba su nuca, vacilante, suspiró hondo para luego decir:

—Acabo de confesarte que fuiste mi primer amor y, aun hoy en día, sigo sin olvidarlo.

Taichi no podía verla, pero Sora tenía una sonrisa torcida que, aunque sabía no era observada, intentaba esconder.

—No sé qué decirte. Tú acabas de salir de una relación. —Le temblaba la voz, Taichi podía sentirlo.

—¿Podemos olvidar a Cath un momento, por favor? —Se sentía avergonzado, estaba siendo un cínico, pero no quería empañar la oportunidad con el recuerdo de alguien que había decidido salir de su vida—. ¿Fingir que nunca pasó y centrarnos en lo que sí pasó o pudo pasar entre nosotros dos?

—S-sí.

Un nuevo silencio los volvía a dividir.

Él carraspeó, disipando la incomodidad como si se tratara de una nube de polvo, la expectativa lo mataba.

—¿Me quieres? —dijo, podía sentir cómo el corazón chocaba contra su pecho una y otra vez frenético.

Entonces la escuchó inhalar con fuerza, casi que pudo verla sonrojarse. Apretó con fuerza la bocina del teléfono, la mano le tiritaba de la emoción.

—¿Tú? —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Taichi dejó caer su cuerpo en una de las paredes dentro de la cabina telefónica, sonrió nervioso. ¡Vaya que de pronto el calor se volvía insoportable! Se deslizó hasta quedar sentado, las piernas le flaqueaban.

—Ya te lo dije.

—Dijiste que "Cath" te había dejado, que pensabas que era la correcta cuando la perdiste, que yo era tu amor del pasado.

La risa le ganó, ¡qué idiota estaba siendo! El alcohol, los nervios, que Sora no se dignara a darle una respuesta y, encima, que el tono de voz en ella hubiera cambiado al punto de parecer que se había enfadado..., ¿valdria la pena arriesgarse tanto?

—No es una pregunta difícil de responder —dijo, parecia divertido, no obstante, realmente intentaba ocultar lo nervioso que estaba—. Bastaba con un simple «sí», ¿sabes?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Taichi? —preguntó, con un tono que demandaba confusión—. No logro entender adónde quieres llegar con esto.

—Quiero saber, si mi mejor amiga, también siente lo mismo por mí. No es difícil de adivinar.

—¿Quieres saber si te quiero? —Un todo de voz más tozudo y serio, sustituyó al tímido y nervioso tono que la pelirroja había mantenido a lo largo de la conversación.

—Sí, a eso me refería cuando pregunté si me querías —respondió.

Hubo otra pausa en la conversación, el nudo en el pecho de Taichi le dificultaba el respirar, tomaba bocanadas de aire grandes y las expulsaba lentamente; la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento.

—Sí —contestó Sora. Por un segundo, Taichi sintió cómo todo su cuerpo emocionado se estremecía—. Te quiero, Taichi.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Han pasado 84 años... Jsjakakjaksjakas.

Hola, saqué un poco de tiempo para continuar esto. Quería mantenerme fiel a la historia que tenia en mente y, por eso, puede que haya salido un poco forzado este capitulo. Lo siento si les parece así. Tenía dos capítulos que iban a subirse antes que este... Bah, uno solo, era una escena donde Cath destroza el cora de Taichi, peeeeero, quedó muy cursi y preferí no subirla, quizás más adelante haya una escena del momento de la ruptura. Por ahora, supongo, no es necesaria.

Ciao!


End file.
